I Promise
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: Sasohina. Sasori vuelve cinco años mas tarde, habra olvidado a Hinata que hara cuando la vuelva aver los corazones rotos tienen esperanza Capitulo 23 ultimo capitulo
1. La Promesa

**Se me ocurrió otro fic será sasohina es un mundo alterno los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

_Lalalala-_**recuerdos **

Lalala-**narración normal**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La promesa

_Una niña de 6 años lloraba en la sala de espera de un hospital la niña era de cabello corto y azulino y de ojos color perla, la niña seguía sumida en su lagrimas y sus pensamientos de tristeza que no se dio cuenta que un niño de 8 años le extendía un pañuelo rojo el niño era de cabello rojizo y ojos castaño suave :_

_-Ten sécate esas lagrimas-le dijo el niño_

_-snif arigato snif- le dijo la pequeña_

_-sabes no debes llorar mírame a mi me acaban de avisar que mi padre y madre murieron y no estoy llorando dime porque lloras pequeña-_

_-mi okasan acaba de morir-contesto la niña _

_-Pero no debes llorar apuesto que a ella no le gustaría que tu llores-_

_-gracias- le dijo la pequeña mientras le sonreía sonrojada_

_-sabes te digo algo te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes y ese sonrojo te hace ver podidamente tierna-le dijo el niño ocultando su sonrojo_

_-eto gracias- le dijo la pequeña_

_-sabes me tengo que ir-le dijo el niño mientras se paraba de la silla_

_-pero te volveré a ver-_

_-sabes que hagamos una promesa quédate con mi pañuelo así nos tendremos que reencontrar de nuevo -le menciono el niño_

_-esta bien y como cerramos la promesa-pregunto alegre la niña_

_-así- le dijo el niño quien tomo de la barbilla a la pequeña y rozo sus labios con ella_

_Y así se alejo el niño dejando a la pequeña con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara_

* * *

Beep beep el sonido de una alarma despertaba aun joven de cabello rojiza quien estiraba su brazo para apagar el despertador se levanto con pereza.

-Volví a tener ese sueño-se dijo el muchacho en voz alta se levanto de la cama mientras se dirigía al baño se baño y se cambio se miro al espejo y salio de su casa.

-Ey sasori espérame un-grito un muchacho a la distancia

-apúrate deidara odio esperar a la gente-contesto el joven

-sabes sasori deberías dejar esa personalidad tuya-le menciono el joven

-asi y como es mi personalidad deidara-

-a pues eres soberbio, cruel, ambicioso,-dijo el muchacho mientras contaba con sus dedos

-hmp pues tu eres un imbecil que se toma todo como un juego ere orgulloso, tienes mucho temperamento y por si fuera poco pareces una niña con ese corte-

-mira quien habla artista de pacotilla-

-ni creas lo que yo hago es arte lo tuyo si es un chiste-

-mejor apurémonos antes de que nos deje el tren-

Los dos muchachos empezaron a correr para alcanzar el tren cuando subieron a sasori por poco se le cae el maletín

-no puede ser es ella la niña del hospital-

Continuara…..

* * *

**Que les parece este fic espero dejen reviews para saber si les gusta**


	2. ¡sorpresa!

**Jo hola gracias por los comentarios auque no son muchos pero ya tengo la fuerza y voy a seguir esta historia .**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**¡SORPRESA!.**

-no puede ser es ella, la niña del hospital-

Sasori no cabía de la impresión eso era muy sorpresivo; pero era ella si que había cambiado tenia el cabello largo rozando con sus caderas tenia una figura estilizada piernas largas y sus mejillas sonrojadas sus manos eran concordes con el tamaño de su cuerpo ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas tenia un libro en sus manos estaba tan absorta en su lectura. Tenia la misma mirada su rostro irradiaba inocencia y calma ;pero que combinación inocencia pero con un cuerpo de diosa era simplemente sensual la flor mas exquisita del jardín. El muchacho estaba tan atento a cada movimiento que hacia la joven

-elegantes y delicados-murmuro el muchacho entre suspiros-una verdadera obra de arte

-eh dijiste algo Sasori-le pregunto su amigo

-no es nada Deidara-

-bueno haya tu raro-murmuro entre dientes el joven

Sasori seguía con la mirada cada gesto de la joven quien, no se daba cuenta de las miradas que le daba el muchacho. De repente Sasori sintió algo pesado en su cuello mientras una voz chillona le gritaba

-Sasori amor mió pensé que pasarías por mi-

-Sakura suéltame tu y yo ya no somos nada-le gruño el muchacho

-pero sasori - le dijo la joven

Sasori se quito ala joven de encima levanto la vista para ver ala muchacha , pero ya no estaba quizás ya se había bajado y el no la pudo verla. Gruño por lo bajo era oficial estaba de mal humor luego de 15 minutos por fin llegaron ala secundaria . Los dos muchachos se alejaron lo mas rápido que pudieron de Sakura. Deidara noto un poco extraño a su amigo además cuando se habían subido al tren el estaba distraído y de un momento a otro estaba con esa cara de limón agrio prefirió preguntarle cuando estuvieran en el salón. Deidara y Sasori llegaron al salón y como de costumbre el maestro no había llegado así que Deidara sin pensarlo le pregunto

-¿oye Sasori te pasa algo?-

-no molestes Deidara- contesto el muchacho con molestia

-esta bien solo era una pregunta pareciera que tienes el periodo-

Deidara que seguía molestando al joven el cual se imaginaba ahorcándolo para que cerrara el pico ya que parecía cacatúa. De la puerta entraba un muchacho con mirada seria se dirigió donde estaban los dos muchachos y los saludo

-buenos días-

-ahh bueno días Itachi-contesto Deidara

-tsk-murmuro Sasori con cara de fastidio

-oye Deidara que le pasa a Sasori , acaso tiene el periodo-pregunto en burla el muchacho

-cállense par de idiotas y vayan a pelar la cara a otro lado-contesto Sasori con molestia

Los dos lo vieron sorprendidos normalmente Sasori no prestaba atención a sus bromas eso solo significaba que algo le había pasado ; las primeras clases pasaron como si nada a Sasori ya se le había pasado un poco el enojo. El timbre sonó pero ante de que salieran el megáfono sonó

-alumno Akasuna no Sasori preséntese por favor a la oficina de la directora-

-que raro para que nesecitaran a Sasori-comento Deidara mientras guardaba un libro

-quien sabe-argumento Itachi-oye Sasori para…-iba preguntar Itachi pero Sasori ya no se encontraba en el salón

Sasori caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos entre mas rápido supiera que quería esa mujer mejor para el atravesó en despacho de la oficina y toco la puerta hasta que escucho un adelante del otro lado

-haber que necesita de mi directora Tsunade- pregunto el muchacho con desgano

-bueno necesito que sirvas de guía para una alumna de traslado-explico la directora

-lo siento mucho pero yo no seré niñero de una mocosa mimada además no perderé mi tiempo en esperar a esa mocosa ya que yo no espero a nadie-dijo el muchacho con seriedad

-alumno Sasori se da cuenta que la alumna de la que esta usted hablando se encuentra dentro de mi oficina ahora mismo quiero decir esta detrás de usted-

-n..no se pre..ocupe directora tsunade no hay problema-dijo una joven que se encontraba detrás

Sasori se volteo y ahí estaba ella , trago fuerte y la observo detenidamente

-Hinata lo lamento , el es el alumno Akasuna no Sasori-dijo la directora

-Sasori ella es la alumna de traslado Hyuga Hinata-

-mucho gusto joven Sasori-dijo la chica casi en susurro mientras le extendía su mano a Sasori pero el mencionado se encontraba en estado de shock asi que no le devolvió el saludo

-bueno alumno Sasori ve a enseñarle a Hinata la secundaria y es una orden-

-Hinata por favor entrégame tus calificaciones ahora-ordeno la mujer

-s-si-contesto Hinata con nerviosismo pero al sacar los papeles del maletín se le cayo un pequeño pañuelo color rojo. Sasori abrió los ojos como plato no había duda ella era la niña que conoció en el hospital el se agacho para pasarle el pañuelo pero Hinata también se agacho con la misma intención causando que se rozaran las manos. Hinata se sonrojo al igual que Sasori; salieron de la oficina iban en total silencio hasta que

-Sasori amor mió-grito sakura que en su carrera empujo a Hinata haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo

-Sakura tienes 1 segundo para quitarte de encima-

-pero mi amor-chillo la pelirosa

-me importa un pepino verde yo no soy tu novio porque no te vas a corretear a tu querido sasuke- gruño sasori

-pero..-

-pero nada, Hinata estas bien-le pregunto sasori ala joven que yacía en el suelo

-si joven Sasori no se preocupe-

-Sasori y esta quien es-pregunto indignada Sakura

-hmp-

Los dos se alejaron rápidamente para perder a Sakura

-Hinata almorzaras conmigo y dos amigos mios esta bien-

-Si esta bien joven Sasori-

Continuara………….

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este cap disfrutenlo**

**mitzu_kivampirx: **_**jeje gracias por el comentario y créeme que te entiendo siempre siempre ando con ganas de leer un sasohina y nunca encuentro uno y los que encuentro no los terminan y me quedo ahí estancada y tranquila tratare de hacerlos mas largos bueno espero verte en mi proximo cap**_

**lilylupin17**: _**enserio nunca habías leído un sasohina bueno este te va a encantar bueno eso espero a mi también se me hace interesante la idea de esta pareja se me hace mágica te veré en mi próximo cap **_

**Layill:**_**hola como estas cierto sasori se la volvía a encontrar obra del destino ya veremos si se acuerda de el pero eso será en el siguiente cap te quiero ver en mi próximo cap**_

**Tsuki: **_**jeje y quien no querría estar en el lugar de Hinata junto al bombón de sasori o con cualquier otro de los personajes de naruto (excepto sasuke jajá jajá es broma) te vere en mi proximo cap**_

**Déjenme reviews por favor adiosito**


	3. No es mi Novia

**Hola bueno Tanuki presentándose a su puesto con un nuevo capitulo. Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 3

**No es mi Novia**

Sasori y Hinatacaminaban para llegar a la cafetería no se dirigían la palabra después del incomodo tropiezo con Sakura obtaron por llamar al silencio.

-Hinata ven por aquí están mis amigos- dijo el muchacho

-si, joven sasori-

Caminaron através de las mesas Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda ya que todas las chicas que estaban presentes la miraban con odio ya que iba a lado de Sasori.

Sasori quien observo esa actitud de las demás muchachas esbozo una sonrisa de lado y aprovecho el momento y tomo a Hinata de la cintura, Hinata solo se sonrojo por la cercanía del muchacho.

Mientras en otro lado de la cafetería Itachi y Deidara hablaban sobre el mal humor de Sasori ; de un momento a otro su platica interrumpida por el ruido que causaban unas chavas que estaban adelante. Ambos miraron con molestia porque tanto ruido a los dos se les cayo la quijada, acaso ese era Sasori y venia acompañado de una jovencita de cabello largo.

-Es bellísima-murmuro Deidara aunque mentalmente para el la joven no solo era bella era magnifica tenia rasgos muy bellos un rostro inocente y de sonrisa dulce ella era lo que se podía por describir por casi-perfecta .

-Es preciosa- aseguro Itachi quien no se quedo atrás ya que la joven que venia con su amigo poseía una belleza intachable rostro de porcelana y mejillas sonrojadas.

Sasori quien ya se encontraba cerca de la mesa donde estaban sus amigos noto las miradas que le lanzaban ala joven, soltó un gruñido y los miro con molestia

-Par de bobos mas respeto están frente a una dama-

-eh Sasori-contesto Itachi quien salio de su fantasía mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas a Deidara- Sasori por eso estabas de mal humor por tu novia

-QUE!-menciono la joven

-tranquila preciosa no debes ocultarlo mas solo hay que ver como te agarra este pervertido de la cintura-contesto Deidara mientras le guiñaba un ojo ala joven

Sasori quien se dio cuenta de cómo aprisionaba a la muchacha rápidamente la soltó- Ella no es mi novia es una estudiante de intercambio por eso Tsunade me mando a llamar-

-si no es tu novia , es ese caso hola bonita yo soy Deidara pero tu puedes llamarme mi amor-

-hola, me llamo Itachi-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa arrogante

-mucho gusto a los dos soy Hinata Hyuga-

Luego de que Hinata se sentara y fuera bombardeada por las preguntas de Deidara y una que otra de Itachi el timbre sonó Hinata se levanto mientras le preguntaba a Sasori donde quedaba el salón al que debía dirigirse, Sasori se lo indico se despidió de ella y se fue por un pasillo . Hinata camino por varios pasillos y porfin llego a salón toco la puerta hasta que escucho un adelante

- con permiso profesor pero la directora me mando a entregarle esto- dijo la joven casi en susurro

-tu debes ser Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto soy el profesor Iruka-

-si soy yo, mucho gusto-

-por favor preséntate a la clase-pidió el hombre Hinata tomo aire

-mucho gusto a todos me llamo Hinata y será un gusto estudiar con ustedes-

Se escucharon cuchicheos por todo el salón los chicos miraban de pies a cabeza a la todos ellos concordaron que era guapa, las chicas la observaron con enojo pero mas enojo por parte de unos ojos color verde que grito

-Rara-

Hinata trago fuerte y agacho su mirada siempre era igual en todas los colegios a los que iba se ganaba el odio de las muchachas pero no era su culpa o si lo era, en la primaria ella era invisible, que cambio en la secundaria su cuerpo su dichoso cuerpo, odiaba caminar por las calles ya que los hombres la molestaban por esa razón se ocultaba de las miradas pero hoy no puedo usar su técnica de invisibilidad la razón su hermana menor quien había ocultado todas sus chamarras. Como odia esa palabra, "rara" si no era normal ese no era su asunto como desearía que Neji estuviera en ese momento el si sabia infundirle el valor pero el no estaba ahí estaba muy lejos quizás en algún avión o algo parecido. El salón estaba que retumbaba de las carcajadas de todos los alumnos uno que otro no se reía pero cual era la diferencia. El profesor Iruka trato de callarlos pero era imposible

-Hinata ve a sentarte- pidió Iruka ya que vio ala chica quien se hundía en sus pensamientos- siéntate alado de Gaara

El aula quedo en silencio-disculpe sensei pero quien es Gaara-pregunto Hinata con nerviosismo

El chirrido de una silla la saco de sus pensamientos, un joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre pero de ojos color aguamarina se había levantado para hablar-soy yo-su voz era ronca y fria

Hinata avanzó lentamente y se sentó en la silla ni siquiera miro al tal Gaara la clase paso rápidamente. El profesor Iruka se retiro mientras les advertía que esperaran a Kakashi y que no fuera como la ultima vez. Sakura se levanto de su silla mientras se dirigía hacia a Gaara y comenzaba a coquetearle pero este ni se inmuto de la presencia de la chica , Hinata accidentalmente volteo haber hacia donde se encontraba Gaara con Sakura ; Sakura molesto y camino hacia la chica tomo su mochila y la aventó haciendo que el contenido de la mochila se regara por parte del salón. Hinata se levanto corriendo para recoger el pañuelo rojo pero había caído justamente en los pies de un muchacho de cara seria se agacho para poder tomar el pañuelo pero no lo alcanzaba suspiro resignada

-eto podrías apartar tu pie para que pueda sacar mi pañuelo-pidió la muchacha

El muchacho la miro con el ceño fruncido pero esta ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada- esa Sakura es una inmadura-contesto el muchacho quitando su pie

-eto arigato joven Uchiha y por lo de Sakura eso pasa cuando la gente es insegura-contesto la muchacha a un sin dirigirle la mirada

-ten cuidado con ella-le murmuro el muchacho-

-gracias-contesto la chica mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

Hinata termino de recoger sus cosas pero Sakura la tomo del brazo con fuerza mientras le amenazaba

-Aléjate de Sasori de Gaara y Sasuke- dijo la muchacha- si no te ira muy mal

Luego de un largo día Hinata salio del salón mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Oye espera te acompaño-

Hinata se volteo y ahí estaba el

Continuara……………………………..

* * *

**bueno esta es la continuación espero les guste**

**Agradecimientos**

**Tsuki**

**karla**

**marii-hyuuga **

**layill**

**lilylupin17**

**Dejen comentario**


	4. Quieres ser mi Novia

**Hola vengo con mis energías renovadas gracias a mi mejor amigo y eterno rival , que me invito a comer a mi lugar favorito. Bueno los personajes de naruto no son míos pero me gustaría que me regalaran a Sasori *¬* o a Gaara **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Quieres ser mi novia?.

-Oye espera te acompaño-

Hinata se volteo y ahí estaba el

- ohh joven Sasori- dijo la joven mientras le sonreía- no es necesario

-tranquila, lo que sucede es que tomamos el mismo metro-contesto el muchacho

-ohh ya veo, discúlpeme-

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar al metro. La verdad los dos no eran muy platicadores pero el silencio no les era incomodo, Sasori se dio cuenta de que ya debía irse; se levanto de su asiento y se despidió de Hinata. Sasori se bajo del bus pero había una pregunta que rondaba por su mente ¿acaso ella no lo recordaba?. Esa duda estaba metida en su mente, como podía ser que ella lo hubiera olvidado; o mejor dicho como pudo olvidar a ese pequeño niño precoz que le robo un beso, se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento mientras se tocaba su labio inferior, bueno si ella no lo recordaba el haría lo que fuera para que ese recuerdo volviera y además tenia una ventaja ella conservaba el pañuelo.

Era otra mañana Sasori se levantaba con pereza mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, tomo una ducha y salio de su cuarto. Se dirigió con paso lento y calmado a la cocina, puso una mueca de asco ya que la cocina era un desastre; miro el calendario que yacía en la refrigeradora. - Deidara- gruño el muchacho con furia, estaba molesto acaso Deidara vivía tan ocupado que no podía arreglar un poco la cocina, en ese momento entraba Deidara ala cocina mientras soltaba un bostezo, el chico tomo un vaso con agua y salio sin ni siquiera prestar atencion a Sasori.

Deidara y Sasori salía de su casa era extraño decirlo pero si ellos vivían juntos desde la muerte de la abuela de Sasori, Deidara le sugirió a su amigo que fuera a vivir con el Sasori acepto sin objetar la verdad ya solo contaba con sus amigos.

-oye Sasori por que Sakura te sigue persiguiendo después de que rompieron-pregunto con intriga Deidara

-yo que se, además me da igual lo que haga esa niña estupida-

-ya veo. no quieres hablar de eso-

-no es eso, mejor callate-ordeno Sasori

Sasori caminaba en silencio mientra el recuerdo del porque habia terminado con Sakura salía a flote en su cabeza

--------flash back----------

_Sasori llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas a donde se encontraba su novia, iba con su cara seria , aunque por dentro irradiara felicidad. _

_-que significa esto Sakura-pregunto Sasori a su novia quien se besaba con un muchacho de cabello gris y lentes_

-_Sasori yo te lo pudo explicar- dijo la muchacha con preocupación -y que vas explicar que eres una zorra-grito con ira el muchacho-ahora entiendo a que se refería Itachi cuando me dijo que tu no eres la mujer para mi, fui tan ciego _

_-no Sasori, esto no es como tu lo ves, Kabuto y yo no tenemos nada que ver-_

_-sabes que ahórrate excusas patéticas y dáselas a otro imbecil, porque este imbecil ya no ahora mas el show-dijo el muchacho mientras tiraba el ramo de rosas y se paraba en ellas._

---------fin del flash back------

-Sasori respóndeme-dijo Deidara mientras movía de lado a lado a su amigo

-ehh Deidara -dijo el joven que comenzó a reaccionar

-Sasori me asustaste, que te paso-

-nada-

-Pero Sasori hace un momento tu-insistió el joven

-ya te dije que nada, y ahora camina yo no espero a nadie-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al metro. Sasori respiro con tranquilidad ahí estaba ella, tenia el mismo libro de día anterior. Sasori nuevamente te quedo contemplándola, luego de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a la secundaria. Ahí caminaron por distintas direcciones. Hinata caminaba para llegar a su aula cuando de repente alguien la jalo de su brazo con fuerza, Hinata se sintió asustada

-maldita te advertí que no te le acercaras a Sasori-gruño Sakura mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la muñeca de la chica

-ahhh! Sakura suéltame me lastimas-rogo la chica

-no se a quien engañas con esa carita de mosquita muerta que tienes-le dijo la chica mientras sacaba una clase de pintura de su bolsa-ahora te enseñare porque no debes desafiarme

-Sakura por favor- pidió la joven mientras se soltaba pero alguien mas la agarraba del cabello

-dime Sakura esta el la zorrita que anda detrás de Sasukito-dijo la chica que aprisionaba el cabello de la muchacha

-asi es Karin esta es la ofrecida-comento Sakura mientras manchaba todos los libros de la chica con el bote de pintura. por suerte no encontro el pañuelo

-Sakura rápido puede venir alguien-dijo Karin mientras apretaba mas la cabellera de la chica

-tranquila que solo falta ella-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a rociar a Hinata con la pintura negra-OK esta listo vámonos Karin, a y Hinata ni se te ocurra ir con el chisme porque no te harán caso ya que mi madrina es la directora-

Hinata salio corriendo hasta la azotea del edificio y ahí se quedo hasta que sonó la campana.

Sasori salía del salón acompañado de Itachi y Deidara, caminaron ala cafetería. Sasori busco con la vista a Hinata pero no la miraba se sintió un poco preocupado al ver a Sakura riéndose tranquilamente. Cuando por fin pudieron sentarse Sakura se le acerco a Sasori y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sasori solo la vio con mala cara pero noto lo que Sakura llevaba en sus manos, era el libro que Hinata lee todas las mañanas. Sasori se levanto con rapidez y salio de la cafetería ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y la chica quien solo solto un chillido de furia.

Sasori corria con agilidad por los pasillos buscaba por todos los pasillos, pero no encontraba a Hinata sentía que el corazón le saldría disparado en cual quier momento. El ultimo lugar que no habia revisado la azotea, subió las gradas casi asaltos, respiro profundo implorando a Kami que Hinata se encontrara ahí, abrio la puerta y ahí estaba ella con esa aura de tranquilidad que irradiaba.

-¡¿Hinata explícame que haces aquí?!-grito Sasori pero guardo silencio al ver las lagrimas de la chica y que estaba llena de pintura

-lo siento joven Sasori, eto me retiro-dijo la chica mientras agarraba sus cosas pero el le impidió que continuara

-ya te dije quiero una explicación-repitio el chico de forma fria

-demo yo no…-pero fue callada por los labios de Sasori, el la besaba como si ese fuera su ultimo respiro. Se separo de ella por falta de aire

-Hinata se mi novia-dijo el chico-se que no nos conocemos pero…esta vez fue callado por un beso timido por parte de ella

-si- contesto la chica mientras le sonreia

Ahí estuvieron hasta que las clases terminaron , Sasori levanto a Hinata ya que ella se habia quedado dormida en su hombro la vio un rato ella es tan delicada y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana si me descuido se puede romper se dijo el muchacho mentalmente. Por inercia acaricio la mejilla de la joven y comprobó que la chica era suave y tersa. Camino por los pasillo con la chica en los brazo no era muy pesada ahí observo a sus dos amigos quienes lo vieron de forma atónita. Sasori se acomodo ala joven en su espalda

-oye Sasori que le paso-pregunto Deidara mientras miraba ala muchacha

-no lo se- contesto el muchacho

-y que haras con ella-pregunto Itachi

-no le hara nada que ella no quiera, además debo respetarla es mi novia-contesto Sasori causando que a Deidara se le cayera la quijada al suelo

-pero apenas la conoces-se quejo Deidara

-Sasori es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Deidara pero el tiene razon como te consta que ella no es como Sakura-

-Itachi yo confío en ella-

Itachi se despido no si antes decirle a sus dos amigos que el fin de semana habria una fiesta para celebrar las vacaciones de verano, Itachi aprovecho y paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica y dijo que era muy suave. Antes de decir otra cosa Sasori ya se encontraba tirandole piedras y gritandole que no se le acercara.

Hinata comenzaba a abrir sus ojos se asusto al ver que no estaba en su habitacion, ella vio alos lado y vio horrorizada que no llevaba su uniforme si no una camisa negra y un buzo acaso alguien la había cambiado se levanto con rapidez a salio al pasillo camino lentamente y ahí vio Sasori y a Deidara. Sasori vio en las gradas a su novia y le dijo

-Hinata que haces ahí ve acostarte ya es tarde-ordeno Sasori

-oye eres su novio o su papa-somento en burla Deidara

-soy su novio y además mañana hay que salir temprano a clases y no quiero que este cansada-

-eto joven Sasori usted me cambio-pregunto la joven mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-si, no te iba a dejar con esa ropa manchada todo la noche además debia lavar ese uniforme para mañana-contesto el joven mientras se acomodaba en el sillo listo para dormir

-oye que haces-pregunto Deidara

-no se nota imbecil voy a dormir-

-pues ve y duermete a tu habitacion-

- no ahí dormira Hinata-

-es tu novia, ve y acuéstate con ella-replico Deidara

-callate- contesto Sasori con un leve sonrojo- hinata no lo repetire ve a dormir-

-esta bien-dijo la chica-que descansen-

Continuará……………………….

* * *

**Ya se ya se tan rápido y son novios pues verán es que tengo** **plan ajajá gracias por todo los comentarios también me dan fuerzas son como mis espinacas y tranquilas pronto hare que Sakura sufra por lo p$%& que es jajajajaja ** O`_´O

**Agradecimientos:**

**Layill.**

**Hinata Shikino no Akasuna**

**Hina Shiki**

**Lilylupin17 **

**Mitzu Kivampirx **

**Gracias y déjenme un comentario.**


	5. Sentimientos de un Corazón Roto

**Hey hey como están espero que bien, traigo continuación de mi Sasohina.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Los Sentimientos de un Corazón Roto.**

Hinata se levanto con pesadez de la cama en la que dormía, observo toda la habitación era de un color rojizo con una mezcla de color café, observo algunos cuadros. Dirigió su vista hacia una retratera, en la foto aparecía una mujer de cabello castaño, un hombre de cabello rojizo, justo en el medio estaba un niño pequeño de cabello rojo tenia los ojos cerrados pero tenia una gran sonrisa y en sus manos sostenía un pañuelo rojo. La joven tomo el retrato y lo observo detenidamente- era el, lo sabia- se dijo Hinata mientras sonreia y salía de la habitación.

Hinata bajo por las escaleras en silencio, se había fijado en la hora antes de salir faltaba una hora y veintiséis minutos para bañarse, se encamino hacia la sala don de se encontraba durmiendo Sasori. Se acerco con cuidado, sonrío al verlo dormir se veía tan calmado, tan angelical. Hinata paseo su vista por todo el rostro del muchacho, de momento su vista se poso en los labios del joven, con su mano acaricio la mejilla del joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba.

-Hinata-murmuro Sasori en sus sueños. Hinata se puso roja al escuchar lo que dijo Sasori. Camino rápidamente a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver esa cocina tan sucia, arrugo el ceño pero decidió que lo mejor seria limpiarlo y quizás prepararles algo de desayuno.

Sasori se levantaba del sofá mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, la verdad el sofá no era muy bueno para el descanso. Sonrió de lado al escuchar la voz de Hinata al parecer ya se estaba duchando camino a la cocina y observo a Deidara quien comía un rico desayuno.

- oye Deidara- llamo el joven mientras observaba la cocina que estaba limpia- ¿tu limpiaste?

-no fue Hinata, cuando me levante ella ya terminaba de hacer el desayuno-

-¿supongo que encontró su uniforme?-

-si ya hasta lo tenia planchado-

El muchacho suspiro mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a comer.

-Sasori, ¿no crees que la familia de Hinata estará preocupada?-

-no, ella me dijo ayer que hable con ella que su padre esta de viaje con su hermana menor-

-!que, acaso no les importa el peligro que puede correr¡-

-al parecer la relación de Hinata con su padre esta deteriorada-

Hinata entraba a la cocina con su uniforme y peinada con una cola alta-Buenos Días a los dos-

-bueno días Hinata, oye gracias por el desayuno-

-no es nada joven Deidara-

-con permiso, ire a ducharme para que nos vayamos-dijo Sasori quien salio de la cocina

-acaso dije algo malo-pregunto Hinata extrañada por la actitud de Sasori

-no es nada. siempre se levanta de mal humor-

Sasori salio rápidamente de la ducha se dirigió ala cocina y les dijo que ya era hora de irse, los dos muchachos se levantaron con rapidez y salieron detrás del Sasori. Ya habian llegado a la secundaria Hinata se despedía pero Sasori la paro

-Deidara acompañare a Hinata a su salón, te veré luego a ti y a Itachi-

-OK te vere luego, adios Hinata te veo en el almuerzo- se despidió Deidara mientras se iba

-joven Sasori no es necesario-

-no Hinata ya dije que te acompañaría asi que no hables-

-lo siento-

Sasori y Hinata caminaron hasta llegar al salón de ella. Hinata se despido de Sasori, pero esta la jalo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un beso. Sasori se despego al sentir un flash como el de una cámara, no le tomo importancia abrazo a Hinata y se fue.

-maldita mosca muerta, te lo habia advertido pero parece que no comprendes ahora si me las pagaras- dijo Sakura quien se encontraba escondida detrás de una puerta con una foto en sus manos- y lo unico que necesito será esta foto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

La semana se paso volando. por fin habia llegado el fin de semana y también la fiesta que organizo Itachi y Sasuke, habían invitado a mucha gente y obviamente en la fiesta habria alcohol. Hinata no estaba muy segura de ir pero Sasori Deidara e Itachi la convencieron.

Hinata y Sasori llegaron ala fiesta, ella estab un poco incomoda hasta que vio a una chica de la cual se habia hecho amiga se llamaba Temari, hinata dirigio una mirada Sasori.

-ve hablar con ella Hina pero ten cuidado-

-gracias-

Hinata se fue corriendo hacia su amiga. Sasori la observo con una sonrisa arrogante la verdad Hinata podria tener el cuerpo de diosa pero era podidamente inocente se río ante el pensamiento mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus dos amigos, los saludo. Itachi le ofreció un vaso de vodka, Sasori lo acepto y asi comenzó a beber y a beber después de un rato estaba completamente borracho. Sakura que observo como Sasori se había emborrachado sonrió mientras se le acercaba seductoramente, enrosco sus brazos al cuello del joven y le dijo.

-debes estar muy triste después de la traición de tu novia-

-¿Que a que te refieres Sakura?-pregunto el joven mientras quedaba cara a cara de Sakura

-que no lo sabes tu querida novia es una resbalosa-le dijo con cizaña

-Sakura te prohíbo que hables así de ella-le advirtió el joven quien tomo con fuerza a Sakura de la muñeca

-si no me crees toma- menciono la muchacha quien saco una foto donde aparecía Hinata siendo besada por un joven de cabello café

-no esto no puede ser-

-claro que lo es, Sasori se que me equivoque pero tu me sigues gustando-le dijo la muchacha mientras se le acercaba a los labios

-no debo pedirle una explicación a ella-

-para que para que te diga que era verdad y te deje en ridículo-le dijo la joven quien comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho

-ella me uso como pudo-se dijo el joven quien caía en las redes de Sakura

-si es una maldita ahora ven Sasori demuéstrale que no puede jugar contigo-

-si se lo demostrare-dijo el muchacho llevando se a Sakura de la mano hacia el micrófono

-queridos invitados-dijo Sakura- queremos dar el mensaje de que Sasori y yo hemos vuelto hacer novios, gracia a los celos que causo el en mi al usar a Hinata Hyuga como una novia aunque solo la utilizaba, verdad Sasori-

Sasori dirigió su vista hacia Hinata quien los miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, el aspiro hondo y contesto- si asi es yo use a Hinata para volver con Sakura-

A Hinata las lagrimas le caían por el rostro bajo su mirada mientras salía corriendo de la fiesta Temari corrio detrás de ella pero ya se habia marchado. Deidara e Itachi miraban atónitos a Sasori por que había dicho eso. Sasori y Sakura se fueron de la fiesta para llegar ala casa de el, Sasori todavía iba ebrio así que no sabia exactamente que era lo que pasaba. Los dos se besaron con furia. Sasori no sentía nada su corazón estaba roto vio a Sakura quien estaba envuelta en la lujuria y el placer los dos terminaron en la habitación de Sasori teniendo sexo. Sexo por despecho para Sasori y para ella solo por el placer de un buen plan.

Sasori se despertaba de la gran resaca que tenia noto un bulto a lado de su cuerpo , por un momento pensó que era Hinata pero recordó la traición y su revolcada con Sakura, se levanto con cuidado, se fijo en todo lo que estaba tirado su vista se poso el bolso de la chica lo tomo del suelo y se fijo en el contenido de este. Sus manos temblaron al observar dos fotos en una se encontraba el beso que se habían dado Hinata y el, pero la otra era la misma a diferencia de que el joven que besaba a Hinata tenia el cabello castaño, segundos después lo descubrí la foto era un montaje. Mierda - pensó el joven había cometido el error de su vida, miro a Sakura tenia grandes ganas de quemarla ahí mismo pero eso seria después debía encontrar a Hinata.

Bajo las gradas con rapidez, abrió la puerta pero vio una pequeña caja la recogió y comenzó a leer para quien era. Se sorprendió era para el respiro hondo ya que el paquete se lo mandaba Hinata, comenzó abrirlo y encontró una carta y la leyo:

_Sasori:_

_Te quería escribir esta carta para que sepas que no deseo volverte haber: Mi corazón se encuentra muy mal en estos momentos penséque eras diferente pero creo que me equivoque. Me cree una mala imagen de ti pensé que siempre serias ese precoz niño que conocí __en el hospital, si así es nunca te olvide siempre dormía con ese pañuelo añoraba el momento de volver a verte. Ese día que volví haberte me corazón dio un brinco de felicidad pero e de confesar que tuve miedo de decirte que te recordaba me daba miedo volverte a perder me siento tonta ya que solo me utilizaste. No te odio ni te guardo rencor espero seas feliz con Sakura los dos se merecen el uno al otro les deseo lo mejor._

_atte._

_Hinata Hyuga._

Sasori arrugo la carta mientras observaba que dentro de la caja yacia el pañuelo rojo que una vez significo una promesa.

Continuara……………………………………………….............

* * *

**Jope que mal me siento por Hinata, maldita de Sakuputa pero bueno aquí empieza la verdadera tarea para Sasori kun que sera volver a ganarse el corazon de Hinata por ahora invenatre la forma de hacer sufrir Sakucaracha si tienen ideas no duden en escribirlas ok.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill.**

**Hinata Shikino no Akasuna**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx**

**-SasoHina- Espanol.**

**Dejenme comentarios plis bay **


	6. Frente a Ti

**Hola hola aquí la conti de mi sasohina jeje. Por cierto gracias por la idea de cómo matar a Sakuputa jeje. Bueno como me pidieron que debía hacer sufrir a Sasori lo haré sufrir (a pesar de que lo amo) jeje pero quien será el candidato en hacer enojar a Sasori la pelea era entre Gaara y Sasuke (no me culpen mi senpai lo metió) y el ganador es paparapara (redoble de tambores baratos xD) es,……………**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Enfrente de ti.**

Las vacaciones habían pasado de una forma rápida, pero para Hinata pasaron demasiado rápido ya que lo que menos quería era ver al joven que rompió su corazón a Sasori.

Hinata caminaba rápido hacia el metro. Había salido 10 minutos antes de lo habitual ya que no quería encontrárselo- que diría Neji-nisan si me viera huyendo como una cobarde- pensó Hinata -lo mas seguro es que le hubiera roto la cara Sasori- se dijo mentalmente.

Por fin estaba a salvo dentro del metro, Hinata vio a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Suspiro aliviada mientras se encaminaba a un asiento libre y comenzaba con su lectura. El metro volvió apararse mientras mas personas se subían, Hinata se asusto cuando vio a un muchacho subir con el mismo uniforme de la secundaria, trato de calmarse -quizás se trataba de un joven que estudiaba en la secundaria- se dijo para tranquilizarse. Pero al ver unos cabellos rojizos casi da un pequeño grito, vio como el joven se le acercaba pero no podía ver su rostro. Los nervios comenzaban a salir a flote cuando vio que estaba mas cerca solo se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos, solo escucho cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Abrió los ojos con cuidado

-joven Sabaku- murmuro la joven

-¿Qué?- pregunto el muchacho de mala gana

-perdón-

El trayecto fue en total silencio. por fin habían legado Hinata se alegro ya que no había visto a Sasori. Se encamino al salón y ahí estaba Gaara. Se sentó en su lugar junto alado de Gaara .

Los demás alumnos fueron llegando, el maestro entro también saludo a los alumnos

-alumnos hoy da inicio un proyecto que decidió la directora Tsunade,-

-¿Sensei y de qué se trata?-pregunto Sakura fingiendo que no sabia aunque estaba al tanto de todo

-bueno déjenme terminar, bueno como iba en esta semana tendremos tres alumnos de cursos elevados como asistentes ya que esta semana se presentaran varias asambleas, estos alumnos nos ayudaran con ustedes para que no pierdan clases- finalizo el maestro iba a decir algo mas cuando tocaron la puerta

-adelante- dijo el maestro mientras escribía en la pizarra- a buenos dias , pasen alumnos denle una bienvenida a nuestros ayudantes

-buenos días a todos- saludaron los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a todos que no eran otros que Sasori, Itachi y Deidara.

-sensei puedo ir al baño- pregunto al brinco Hinata con nerviosismo

-no puede esperar alumna Hyuga-pregunto el sensei que estaba apunto de presentar al os muchachos

-eto no, sensei prometo no tardarme-

.ok vaya y vuelva rápido para que pueda dar las tareas de hoy-

Hinata se levanto corriendo con la cabeza agachada, no quería levantarla le daba temor encontrase con los ojos de Sasori, iba tan distraída que no se fijo que iba achocar con la puerta. Hinata se había golpeado la cabeza

- lo lamento, con permiso- dijo la joven toda roja de la vergüenza

-discúlpenla es un poco distraída-dijo el maestro

Hinata corría por el pasillo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se preguntaba porque, porque se le armaba esta en estos momentos. Llego al baño y se enjuagó la cara, tenia la respiración como si hubiera corrido un maratón, trato de calmarse.

-Hinata tu puedes- dijo la joven para darse apoyo- solo ignóralo-se repitió- si te habla as como que no escuchas, se fuerte, trata de ser valiente tu puedes- luego de sus palabras motivación hales, se decidió regresaría la salón demostraría lo que valía. Salio del baño decida se encamino al salón, toco la puerta hasta que escucho un adelante.

- siento mucho mi demora sensei-

-tranquila alumna Hyuga, por favor siéntese con su pareja de trabajo-

-¿como dice sensei?-

- a perdona, Hinata trabajaran en dúos con un libro para un trabajo, déjame ver quien quedo solo-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a los lados- a mira el alumno Gaara esta libre ve y as pareja con el-

-Hai-contesto Hinata mientras voltea hacia el, al llegar a su puesto paso cerca de Sasori pero ni siquiera lo miro

-bueno alumnos , harán un informé de la pag. 20 ala 26 ya que tenemos tres horas de clase, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a la asamblea, ayudantes cuando pase la primera hora denles un descanso- dijo el maestro para luego irse

Gaara le dijo a Hinata que era lo que haría ella solo asintió mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Sasori observaba a Hinata cada movimiento que hacia, la extrañaba Hinata era una persona calida y amable, y por la idiotez que hizo el habían terminado, dirigió su mirada con furia hacia Sakura, esbozo una sonrisa arrogante mientras se decía mentalmente- Sakura ya veras me las vas apagar todas juntas-.

La hora paso rápido Gaara y Hinata ya casi terminaban eran una buena pareja ya que los dos eran callados e inteligentes.

-bueno pueden descansar por 20 minutos, hagan lo que quieran dentro del aula- dijo Itachi

Sakura se levanto y se lanzo hacia Sasori, la joven dirigió su vista hacia Hinata para ver si se habia fijado, pero Hinata estaba absorta leyendo su libro. Sasori también se frustro le hubiera gustado que Hinata lo viera pero ella lo ignoraba.

Sakura se levanto nuevamente pero esta vez se dirigió hacia Hinata tomo el libro que leia y lo aventó por la ventana, Hinata levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con furia, se levanto con tranquilidad se acerco hacia la ventana y vio adonde había caído. Para su mala suerte cayo justo en la copa de un árbol. Frunció el ceño mientras se volvía a sentar. Deidara e Itachi discutían de quien debía traer el libro de la joven, Sasori se dirigía hacia la ventana pero Gaara ya se encontraba en ella lanzándose al árbol.

Hinata se sorprendió porque hacia eso era peligroso, se acerco a la ventana aun ignorando a Sasori cuando lo vio Gaara traia el libro en sus manos hizo un gesto para que se apartaran de la ventana, ellos obedecieron , salto de una forma ágil.

-toma- le dijo Gaara a Hinata mientras le lanzaba el libro

-arigato-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Gaara y poner muy celoso a Sasori

Hinata se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa calida. Sasori la seguía viendo como desearía que esas sonrisas fueran para el soltó un gruñido que causo que varias chicas suspiraran pero nada por parte de Hinata. Deidara se le acerco a Hinata quería hablar con ella

- oye Hina comerás con nosotros hoy- pregunto el muchacho con esperanzas- tus sabes que sigues siendo nuestra amiga después de lo que paso-

-me alegro de escuchar eso Joven Deidara pero no se si deba comer con ustedes hoy-

-pero Hinata yo se que Sasori es un imbecil con ganas-

Hinata soltó una risita- joven Deidara prometo que otro día comeré con tigo y con Itachi pero no me pidas comer con el, aun me duele te pido tiempo ¿si?-dijo la joven casi en murmullo

-esta bien pero cumple si- le dijo el joven mientras se alejaba para decirle la respuesta de la chica a su amigo Itachi quien solo asintió.

Los veinte minutos pasaron Gaara y Hinata habían terminado así que Itachi les dijo que ya podían salir al receso. Sasori vio con enojo a su amigo pero Hinata ya se había ido.

Hinata respiraba con tranquilidad no imagino que seria tan difícil ignorar a Sasori, en realidad era misión imposible. Camino hacia la biblioteca para sentarse realmente no tenia ganas ni de comer solo quería un poco de paz y calma.

-Oye te importaría comer conmigo-pregunto Gaara con una voz seria

-ohh, esta bien-respondió Hinata

Continuara…………….

* * *

**Como sera el almuerzo de Hinata con Gaara como reaccionara Sasori como aremos pagar a Sakuputa bueno ya veremos a por cierto el ganar (ya saben quie es verdad)**

**Gaara- kun  
**

**Agradecimientos a**

**Balck-sky-666**

**Mitzu_kivampirx**

**Wuevita :p**

**Layill**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Gracia a todas y todos lectores presentes y anónimos **

**Déjenme reviews. **


	7. ¡POLLO!

**Waaa hey hey como están yo aquí traigo conti (de veras de donde sacas tiempo) ya te dije que no se oh bueno. Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Bueno como Mazii-chan me convenció de que Sasuke también ayudara a darle celos a Sasori yo no me negare así que Sasuke prepara tu mirada y sonrisa seductora.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7  
**

**¡Pollo!**

-Oye te importaría comer conmigo-pregunto Gaara con una voz seria

-ohh, esta bien-respondió Hinata

Hinata se levanto de la silla mientras guardaba su libro, mientras se preguntaba porque Gaara quería comer con ella. Los dos se encaminaron a la cafetería. Luego de un rato el timbre comenzó a sonar, los dos se encaminaron a una mesa libre. Mientras Hinata se sentaba alguien le tapo los ojos y le dijo

-Hinata adivina quien soy-

-Temari,-respondió tímidamente Hinata

-ehh como te diste cuenta- pregunto indignada

-es por el olor de tu perfume-

Temari dirigió la vista hasta el pelirrojo-hermanito que haces con Hinata-

-¡¿ustedes son hermanos?!-pregunto Hinata

-si así es, oye Hina si no te conociera diría que tienes una obsesión por los callados y serios-menciono Temari

-¡no, es eso!-grito Hinata con la cara roja de la pena

Mientras Temari seguía molestando a Hinata y Gaara solo suspiraba, Sasori entraba a la cafetería con Sakura guindada del brazo ya que no pudo despegársela, mientras buscaba una mesa sus ojos fueron a dar donde estaba Hinata con Gaara. - bueno Hinata tu te lo estas buscando-se dijo Sasori mentalmente.

Sasori se sentó en una mesa vacía con Sakura- bueno Hinata no quiero hacer esto de veras que no quiero, pero tu no me dejas opción- Saori tomo la mano de Sakura mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Temario quien rápidamente te dio cuenta de lo que de verdad era el plan de Sasori, Temari le paso un papel a Hinata que decía:

**Hinata no voltees pero Sasori te intenta dar celos porque no le das una prueba de su propia medicina con Gaara dale de comer a Gaara en la boca**

Hinata quien leyó la nota negó rápidamente eso seria demasiado vergonzoso y además como haría eso seguro se echaría a Gaara de enemigo. Temari que observo la reacción de su amiga, tomo otro pale pero esse te lo dio a Gaara que decia

**Gaara hazme un favor, por favor deja que Hinata que de comer en la boca para poner celososo a Sasori, por favor yo se que Sasori te cae mal y si no lo haces publicare fotos tuyas por toda la secundaria donde tu sales con tu peluche.**

Gaara gruño, Temari lo tenia atrapado miro a Hinata quien todavía estaba sonrojada, solto un suspiro y dijo

-ok, Hinata hazlo rápido-ordeno Gaara

-esta seguro, porque no tiene que hacerlo yo yo-

-basta solo hazlo-

Hinata respiro hondo mientras tomaba una manzana y la acercaba poco a poco a Gaara

-Gaara-kun... abre la boca- mientras Gaara solo hace lo que dice y la oji blanca le da comida en la boca

-Hinata- penso el pelirrojo. Sasori se levanto de la silla mientras salía de la cafetería, caminaba por los pasillos eso que sentía no solo eran celos era enojo consigo mismo por haber sido tan imbecil, como pudo ser tan ciego todo esto era su culpa, Hinata no tenia nada que ver esto era su culpa y por eso la había perdido. Se quedo viendo las nubes en la azotea después de todo ahí se hizo novio de Hinata.

-oye, Sasori que haces a aquí-pregunto Itachi que entraba a la azotea

-nada-

-hmp y pensar que este es Sasori, el gran artista de la madera, as caído en decadencia mira que venir a suspirar por Hinata-le menciono el joven con una voz neutral

-ese no es asunto tuyo-

-no, no es asunto mio pero dime ¿acaso no as venido aquí a rendirte y culparte?-

Sasori se sorprendió pero lo disimuló bien- y que mas puedo hacer-

-conquístala, demuéstrale que aun sientes algo por ella-

-que, no la viste en la cafeteria con el tal Gaara-reclamo Sasori

-ah hablas de Hinata y Gaara dándose de comer-

-para que me lo recuerdas-

-por esto- respondió Itachi mientras le extendía las dos notas que Temari le había dado Hinata y Gaara

-quieres decir que solo era para darme celos-

-bueno, que se puede decir solo que eres un imbecil-respondió Itachi mientras se iba de la azotea

-hmp-

Sasori se separo del barandal mientras se estiraba, pero aun no se sentía del todo convencido quizás debía olvidar esos sentimientos. Los sentimientos solo vuelven alas personas débiles pero olvidarse de Hinata era difícil. Pero los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella no cambiaban porque aunque tuviera miedo de decirlo el la amaba, no necesitaba nada si tenia el amor de Hinata. Aquello que el sentía no solo era un capricho era algo que invadía su pecho no era molesto pero si inquietante. Su abuela siempre se lo decía:

-_duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido_

_demo*(pero) lo mas doloroso es amar a alguien_

_y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa _

_persona_ lo que sientes-

Su abuela era una mujer lista, pero que pasaría si Hinata ya no lo amara o si alguna vez lo amo eso era demasiado. Sasori se encontraba confundido masajeo su cabeza mientras se daba cuenta que el día se había ido, el timbre sonó avisando que las clases se había terminado. Sasori miraba a todos los alumnos que salían y ahí iba ella su rostro mostraba la serenidad con la que caminaba , pero y el que contaba acaso era justo. Sasori cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar el rostro de la joven.

Hinata que comenzaba salir de la secundaria vio su reloj apenas eran las 3:30 de la tarde le daba tiempo de ir a la biblioteca antes de irse dirigió su vista hacia la azotea y ahí estaba Sasori con los ojos cerrados- que tonta soy, y pensar que no te puedo olvidar porque en realidad te amo- se dijo la joven mientras se encaminaba a la biblioteca. Suspiro con pesadez acaso podría llegar superar lo que sintió por el o simplemente se mentía así misma. Ella estaba consiente de sus sentimientos hacia el pero y el acaso el sentía lo mismo. Llego hasta la biblioteca teniendo esa pelea mental, se sentó con pesadez mientras su cabeza seguía preguntándose el ¿Por qué Hinata no podía olvidar a Sasori?, Hinata tomo su cabeza mientras la sacudía debía sacarlo pero como.

-¿Hyuga que haces aquí?-pregunto una voz ronca

-joven Uchiha, nada yo-

-Hyuga van a cerrar la salida deberías irte-ordeno Sasuke

-lo siento- susurro Hinata mientras volvía a levantarse

Hinata salio de la biblioteca seguida por Sasuke le entro un poco de nervios, ya que Sasuke era una persona que en realidad le intimidaba demasiado

-Hyuga iras atu casa-pregunto el muchacho de forma neutral

-no. Iré a caminar al parque-contesto tímidamente

-Iré con tigo-

-no es necesario- menciono Hinata

-no te emociones necesito los apuntes de las clases-

-los siento-

Los dos caminaron hacia el parque, se sentaron en una banca mientras Hinata sacaba los apuntes y se los entregaba a Sasuke

-joven Uchiha, disculpé la interrupción pero porque no se presento a clases-

-porque sabia que ahí estaría el bastardo de mi hermano- contesto el muchacho con frialdad

-ustedes dos ¿no se llevan bien?-preguntó la joven mientras el viento acariciaba su melena

-dime Hyuga tienes hermanas-

-eto si, pero ella esta de viaje con otosan- respondió Hinata con melancolía

-y definirías tu relación con ella..-

-muy mala-interrumpió la joven

-…..-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio no se atrevían a decir nada porque y para que hablar no se dirían nada inteligente tampoco

-me agradas-menciono el joven con seriedad

-ehh-balbuceo la joven

-me refiero a que eres diferente, no eres molesta como las demás-

-ohh ya veo-

-no te lo tomes a mal, es simple me agradas-contesto el muchacho

-arigato-contesto la joven mientras le sonreía a Sasuke de forma dulce

-sabes ahora que lo veo, también eres muy linda-le dijo el joven mientras la tomaba de su barbilla y le sonreía seductoramente

-¡Joven Uchiha!-grito alarmada la joven

-tranquila, que no te hare daño-menciono el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la boca de la joven

-¡POLLO!- grito Hinata por la cercanía del joven

El joven la vio y soltó una carcajada digna de grabar ya que era muy raro escuchar aun Uchiha reír de esa manera

-no hay duda eres una inocente-menciono en burla el joven

-los siento-

Continuara……

* * *

**Lo siento, dije que seria mas largo pero se me fue la inspiración y se me vino la continuación para mi otro fic Diosa Lunar espero no se enojen y no me maten **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Balck-sky-666**

**Mitzu_kivampirx**

**Wuevita :p**

**Layill**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Mikumi-Sasohina-**

**Dika no Sora**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna**

**Reo que le agradecí a todos**

**Gracia a todas y todos lectores presentes y anónimos **

**Déjenme reviews. **


	8. Tratar de Olvidarte

**Hola hola como están, por favor discúlpenme por tardarme con el cap pero tuve que matricularme que no es excusa pero lo siento, sobre lo otro era quería aclarar algunas cosas en el cap anterior muchos se preguntaron a que me refería en la parte del capitulo donde Hinata grita ¡Pollo!, bueno a lo que merecería es cuando alguien esta muy nervioso a veces dice cosas que no tienen ningún sentido por eso en el momento que Sasuke iba besar a Hinata ella estaba tan nerviosa que dijo Pollo para lograr un tipo de distracción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8  
**

**Tratar de Olvidarte.**

Hinata corría con rapidez hacia su casa, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta atravesó las escaleras mientras tiraba su mochila a un lado y se tiraba en la cama mientras abrazaba su almohada con urgencia. Ahí estaba acostada en su cama pensando en el casi beso de Sasuke y ella, involuntariamente llevo sus dedos a sus labios cerro sus ojos imaginándose la cercanía del Uchiha pero la imagen de Sasori besándola se formo en su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez mientras con sus manos se tocaba las mejillas la cuales estaban calientes comprobando que estaba sonrojada, movió la cabeza a los lados, pensando que quizás así la imagen de el se iría.

-Hinata es tarde mejor vete a dormir en vez de soñar mentiras-se auto-reprendió por estar despierta.

Ya era media noche y ella seguia despierta dando vueltas en la cama como una loca, pero porque, el causante o en realidad los causantes de su insomnio eran Sasori y Sasuke, porque se imaginaba ese beso, y la cercanía de los labios de Sasori- que ahora son de Sakura- se dijo, aunque también se preguntaba como serian los labios finos pero carnosos de Sasuke se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento mientras volvía a tratar de dormir tan siquiera por un rato.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Toma-le dijo Gaara a Hinata mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsa de color azul a las afueras de la secundaria- tranquila no es una bomba- bromeo el joven lo cual no le causo gracia ala chica

Meses atrás había sido el cumpleaños de Hinata, pero como sus padre se encontraba de Viaje con su hermana no recibió nada por parte de ellos, claro no era que le interesaran los objetos materiales con saber que ellos estaban bien le bastaba y sobraba.

Claro que su primo Neji había movido tierra y mar para conseguirle una copia de su libro favorito o al menos eso había escrito el en la tarjeta, bueno ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar sola esa fecha.

-¡muchas gracias joven Gaara pero no debía- le dijo mientras le sonreía de forma dulce a Gaara quien solo se volteo para que la chica no viera su sonrojo.

-asi que Gaara le esta regalando algo por su cumpleaños, bueno yo también puedo hacerlo- dijo alguien que se encontraba viendo a Gaara y Hinata y asi como vino se fue.

Los dos caminaron hacia su salón mientras hablaban de trivialidades, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, se escucharon murmullos por todo el lugar. Hinata solo bajo la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba, Gaara ni siquiera se inmuto ante las miradas a el le daba igual. Los dos se sentaron con tranquilidad, Hinata no dejaba de ver la bolsa tenia grandes ganas de abrirlo y ver que había adentro pero no quería dar la impresión de indiscreta.

-¿lo abrirás?- pregunto Gaara, el quería saber cual seria la reacción de la joven.

Hinata observo por un rato mas la bolsa y decidida comenzó abrirlo con cuidado puso una mano en su boca por la sorpresa.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a sacar el libro que se encontraba en la bolsa, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes de alegría y sin intención esbozo una bella sonrisa, miro a Gaara y se pregunto como se había dado cuenta que a ella le gustaba ese tipo de libros.

-gracias-murmuro con alegria

-es el segundo tomo de tu libro-aclaro el muchacho, Hinata iba a preguntarle como lo había conseguido pero se adelanto diciendo- sabia que el libro no llegaba al país pero tengo mis contactos-.

Hinata acaricio el libro con su dedo quería guardar esa sensación que sentía. Lo miro nuevamente mientras comenzaba a guardar el libro en su maletín.

Los tres ayudantes del profesor entraron y comenzaron repartir unas guías, todos comenzaros a resolverlas para poder salir antes del receso.

Hinata que ya casi terminaba no podía resolver el ultimo ejercicio, así que opto por pedirle ayuda a Gaara, así comenzaron a platicar por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-pregunto Itachi quien se había acercado al escuchar los murmullos

-bueno es que..-balbuceo Hinata mientras se le teñían las mejillas-no entendía el ultimo problema y le pedí a Gaara que me lo explicara-explico mientras agachaba la cabeza esperando un regaño

-bien, si era eso Gaara explícale a Hinata lo que no entiende-ordeno Itachi mientras se iba con sus amigos nuevamente.

Hinata se levanto para entregar su guía pero alguien se le adelanto al mismo tiempo que la golpea con el hombro

-Sasori amor mío, ya termine mi guía, ya podemos irnos- dijo Sakura con un tono exageradamente meloso. Sasori solo asintió mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

-joven Deidara ya termine-dijo Hinata con su voz apagada

-Hinata no te mortifiques por el bruto de Sasori-le dijo el muchacho tratando de que Hinata sonriera- Hinata comerás con nosotros hoy

-claro que si Deidara, se los prometí- contesto la joven con una sonrisa mientras salía del salón.

Hinata caminaba hacia el patio pero paro en seco al ver a Sasori besarse con Sakura apasionadamente y alo que se refería con apasionado era que los dos trataban de comerse la cara.

Hinata decidió retomar su camino se había decidido olvidaría a Sasori al cualquier precio, si el también la olvidaría ella también lo haría y no lo dudaría.

Siguió caminando, hasta que vio a Sasuke en una banca con una bolsa de color rojo se le acerco y le dijo:

-¿joven Uchiha, hoy tampoco entro a clases?-

El abrio los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que era Hinata

-te tengo un presente-le dijo el joven mientras ponía la bolsa en las manos de Hinata-bueno que esperas ábrelo se que lo ¡disfrutaras!- menciono el muchacho lo ultimo con una voz seductora

Hinata obedeció y comenzó abrir la pequeña bolsa con cuidado aunque tenia curiosidad no quería parecer una desesperada, saco dos pequeñas cajas y comenzó a leerlas para saber que eran:

**Pastilla anticonceptiva" y la otra "Condones con sabor a frutilla"-**Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras miraba a Sasuke el cual le guiño el ojo, mientras la jalaba para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído

-¿has probado de esos condones?, dicen que son muy buenos-le menciono para después morderle de forma juguetona el lóbulo de la oreja a Hinata-otra cosa solo dime Sasuke no me llames por mi apellido me haces sentir viejo-

-joven Sasuke- murmuro la chica mientras se desplomaba en los brazos de Sasuke inconsciente

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Hinata comenzaba a reaccionar, abrió los ojos con cuidado, estaba en cuarto totalmente blanco, de repente se le vino el recuerdo de la indirecta de Sasuke se sonrojo de sobremanera- ¡ay iba a comer con Deidara e Itachi!- grito alarmada mientras miraba el reloj faltaban 20minutos para que el almuerzo terminara. Hinata salio corriendo de la enfermería, luego de correr todo un trayecto en 5 minutos llego ala cafetería, y ahí estaban ahí los vio Deidara, Itachi y Sasori riendo aunque el rubio era el que mas reía camino hasta la mesa en donde estaba y se sentó a lado mas alejado de Sasori que era junto a Itachi.

-disculpen la tardanza-susurro la joven

-¿Hinata porque no fuiste a las otras dos clases?-pregunto Deidara

-Em.. bueno yo-balbuceo Hinata le daba vergüenza decir que se había desmayado por las propuestas indecorosas de Sasuke pero antes de que pudiera poner una excusa Sasori hablo

-Deidara, no es nuestro problema, además Hinata puede hacer lo que se le antoje- dijo el joven con una voz plana

-yo, me tengo que ir perdón- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba rápidamente y corría para salir fuera de la cafetería pero antes de hacer su escapada triunfal choco con Sakura quien traía una bandeja de comida y por el choque la comida le había caído encima a Sakura

-eres una tonta-le reclamo Sakura, Hinata solo se tensó ante las palabras de la joven-y además de tonta eres una muda e inútil- grito con furia Sakura, haciendo que Hinata se hundiera en un mundo de depresión.

Que debía hacer seguir el consejo de Neji enfrentarla o solo agachar la cabeza y disculparse-Sakura san- susurro la joven-me preguntaba ¿Por qué su pelo es de color rosa?-la respuesta era sencilla la enfrentaría como le aconsejo Neji

-a pues..-comenzaba responder la Haruno cuando Hinata soltó de repente

-¡ya se porque lo tiene así!, seguro que cuando era pequeña aposto de quien se pegaba mas goma de mascar de fresa en la cabeza y gano usted ¿no?- dicho esto comenzó a caminar mientras se decía así misma no te desmayes

Los demás que estaban en la cafetería comenzaron a reírse ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

Por fin había salido de la cafetería y por alguna razón se sentía bien consigo misma, quizás había sido por lo que le dijo a Sakura. Ahora solo tenia que olvidarse de Sasori pero talvez esa parte fuera un poco mas difícil,- difícil pero no imposible- se dijo mentalmente mientras llegaba al salón.

-alumnos les vengo a comunicar algo- dijo el maestro que acaba de entrar al salón acompañados de sus ayudantes.- espero que ya tengan preparado todo para nuestras tradición-

-eto.¿sensei, disculpe pero que es esa tradición?-menciono Hinata con timidez

-a es cierto, bueno Hinata todos los años nosotros hacemos un viaje, y este año los alumnos irán al festival japonés- explico el maestro

-¿oiga maestro y por que dice solo los alumnos?-pregunto otro

-a pus la directora decidió que esta vez serán los ayudantes que irán en lugar de los maestros, el viaje será la otra semana, asi que lleven ropa adecuada para el lugar -.

**OooOooOooOoooO**

Hinata caminaba hacia su casa pero decidió desviarse para ir al centro comercial, no compraría nada sola echaría una mirada.

Las tiendas tenían cosas muy curiosas, se paro a ver en una donde tenían unos broches muy bellos, entro sin pensarlo, había uno que de verdad le llamaba la atención, era una pequeña peineta de un dragón con pequeños diamantes que lo decoraban, el precio era un poco caro pero le gustaba demasiado así que lo compro.

Después de su visita al centro comercial camino hacia su casa, pero en la entrada noto que había un paquete, posiblemente de Neji se acerco y leyó lo que decía. Efectivamente el paquete era de su primo y era para ella tomo la caja con sumo cuidado mientras entraba a la casa. Decidida abrió la caja y vio una nota que decía : _"Hime vi. esto en una tienda del país en el que estoy me gusto mucho para ti así que decidí mandártelo quizás tu lo uses haya con cariño Neji."_ al terminar de leerla comenzó a mirar dentro de la caja, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su primo le había mandado un kimono bellísimo, tenia un dragón bordado y combinaba con el broche que recién había comprado se sintió un poco cansada así que se fue a dormir no si antes afirmar que Neji era un adivino.

**Continuara………**

* * *

**Y que les parece ami me gusto Gracias A Mazii-chan por la idea que me mando gracias de veras y gracias a ustedes también por leer mi fic **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Wuevita :p.**

**Mitzu_Kivampirx**

**Layill.**

**Lilylipin17.**

**Karla.**

**Dika no Sora.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Gracias y dejenme comentarios bay**


	9. Solo es un viaje junto a El

**Hey, hey que cuentan bueno traigo una conti siento la tardanza es que me puse a leer manga y me absorbió y también tuve que recuperar mi peluche de Oni-chan(Deidara) ya que el puto de mi amigo se lo llevo para hacerme una broma pero lo bueno es que lo recupere y ya lo tengo conmigo de vuelta y mi amigo y eterno rival se llevo tremenda golpiza de mi parte.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Solo es un Viaje Junto a El.**

La semana paso de forma lenta y dificultosa sobre todo para cierta chica tímida de cabello azulino y un pelirrojo muy terco. Los dos se habían propuesto olvidarse mutuamente sin darse cuenta del que el destino tenia cierto planes para ambos y ese destino tenia cabello rubio y largo.

Hinata bajaba de su casa con una pequeña maleta, le puso llave a la casa y salio directo a la fin había llegado justo a tiempo vio a todos sus compañeros también vio a Sasuke aparto la mirada con un sonrojo muy graciosos en su rostro.

-¡Hinata! Ya llegaste- grito emocionado Deidara

-Hola Deidara-

-Hola-saludo Sasori fríamente

-Hola-contesto Hinata

Deidara le platico de muchas cosas a Hinata mientras esperaban a Itachi el cual aprecio unos minutos despues.

-Muy bien escuchen todos, asignaremos los puestos en el autobús-dijo Deidara

-Sasori amor mio yo pensé que nos sentaríamos juntos, no pensé que debíamos sentarnos como lo asignara tu **amiga** Deidara- chillo Sakura

-Maldita! Guarra yo soy hombre- grito con enojo Deidara- y ya veras Sakura Haruno se sentara con Shino Aburame-.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-rápido suban al autobús se hará tarde-

-OK sigamos Sasuke Uchiha se sentara con Sabaku no Gaara-

Los mencionados se subieron sin decir nada, y asi continuo Deidara diciendo quien se sentaría con quien

-Haber solo quedamos nosotros asi que Hinata te sentaras con Sasori- menciono el chico mientras se subía al autobús

-Pero Deidara yo..-balbuceo Hinata asustada

-Lo siento Hinata pero si cambio tu lugar todos lo querrán cambiar y no quiero asignar los asientos nuevamente- ordeno Deidara

Hinata suspiro rendida mientras trataba de darse algo de valor, ya que pasaría seis horas junto a Sasori.

Los dos se encontraba sentados en el mismo asiento, Hinata estaba echa un manojo de nervios observo de reojo a Sasori quien estaba de lo mas tranquilo casi como una marioneta, sintió envidia de cómo el si podía estar de esa manera y ella era todo lo contrario. La verdad era que todo eso era muy tenso que hasta se podía cortar con una espada, y la verdad que el ambiente no ayudaba en nada a pesar de que el resto de sus compañeros estaba en un total relajo ellos dos estaba ahí en silencio, a demás del gran calor que tenia y que además llevaba puesta una gran chamarra-que buena idea Hinata te pones una chamarra en pleno verano-se dijo la joven mentalmente. El autobús paro en seco, mientras Deidara se paraba y dijo

-Muy bien, esta es la primera parada, tienen 25 minutos para comprar lo que deseen e ir al baño si lo necesitan-

Hinta suspiro aliviada estar junto a el era demasiado, salio corriendo al baño mientras se mojaba la cara . Suspiro resignada aquello era demasiado para alguien de temperamento tan tranquila. -Tranquila Hinata solo respiraba, ay no se me olvido como era que se respiraba- se decía la camino directo al autobús agradeció de que nadie se había subido aun se quito la pesada chamarra mientras sacaba su libro aprovecharía leer un poco, de repente Sasori subió al autobús , la joven respiro profundo demostraría que el no la intimidaba, Sasori se sento en su lugar mientras el tiempo se hacia mas y mas largo.

-No me gusta que me ignores-dijo el joven, Hinata volteo mientras cerraba su libro

-Y que desea que haga, que salte emocionada porque me vieron la cara de tonta-

-vaya estar con el tal Sasuke te a afectado-

-No es eso.. Discúlpeme- respondió Hinata

-¿Me odias?-pregunto el joven

-Yo…-decia Hinata pero fue interrumpida

-Sasori amor mió ¡¿donde estabas?! Y que haces con esta-Grito Sakura

-Yo tengo nombre Sakura -san- susurro Hinata

-y a mi que me importa mojigata-

-yo solo decía Sakura-san de cualquier modo yo no ando por ahí diciendo "¡miren a la Guarra pelos desteñidos de escobeta! O algo por el estilo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce

-Maldita haré que cierres la boca de una buena vez-amenazo Sakura mientras se lanzaba hacia Hinata pero Sasori la paro advirtiéndole

-Sakura estas dando un espectáculo vergonzoso- dijo el joven con una voz fría y molesta mientras señalaba a los demás que subían el autobús

-Sasori pero ella..-reclamaba la chica pero Sasori la callo con una mirada llena de furia.

El viaje siguió en silencio uno que otro ruido pero nada de que interesarse.

-Bueno alumnos esta es la posada en la que nos hospedaremos-menciono Itachi de forma seria-Tomen sus maletas y diríjanse a la estancia

Todos obedecieron la posada era muy pintoresca tenia un acabado antiguo a Hinata le llamo mucho la atención

-Esta casa fue echa en el siglo 15- le susurro Itachi al ver a Hinata fascinada con la arquitectura

-De veras es muy bella-

-Si lo es, por cierto hay un jardín en la parte trasera muy buen lugar para leer-le dijo el joven mientras se iba

-Arigato-susurro Hinata

Hinata subió hasta donde seria su habitación y no le importo el echo de compartirlo con Sakura ella fue al viaje solo para olvidar y ni godzilla ni Sakura le iba arruinar ese viaje. Saco su ropa y su libro mientras se dirigía al jardín del que le había platicado Itachi. Al llegar le dio la razón por completo el lugar era tranquilo y sereno se sentó en el suelo y comenzó con su lectura.

Mientras en otro lado para ser mas exacto en habitación que compartían Deidara, Itachi y Sasori se ejercía una gran discusión

-¡No de ninguna manera planeo compartir la cama con un hombre!-grito indignado Deidara

-deja de gritar, no es nuestra culpa que los cuartos sean de dos camas-le regaño Itachi con frialdad

-Pero a todo esto, ¿quien dormirá con quien?- dijo Sasori

-hmp, no lo se pero debemos irnos ya recuerdan debemos hacer un tour por la aldea- menciono Itachi mientras salía del cuarto seguido por Sasori

-¡No quiero dormir con hombres!- sollozo Deidara mientras salía detrás de ellos

Mientras todos se reunían en la sala de la posada, Hinata pensaba como haría para dormir con Sakura en el mismo cuarto sin pensar que la chica la ahorcaría al dormir. Los tres ayudantes llegaron mientras Sasori se paraba en el centro hablar:

-Bueno cállense todos, ahora mismo iremos hacer el tour por la aldea; Iremos en grupos Itachi será el capitán del equipo azul, Deidara será el capitán del equipo amarillo y yo del equipo rojo ¿alguna pregunta?-

-eto.. Joven Akasuna ¿como se elegirán los grupos?-pregunto Hinata

-Se elegirán al asar- respondió Sasori

-bueno comencemos- interrumpió Deidara- los grupos serán de ocho personas

-ok Hinata estarás en mi grupo- dijo Sasori

-¡¿Pero porque?!-gritaron Sakura y Hinata

-Porque el nombre salio en este papel- menciono el joven

Luego de que los grupos fueran elegidos todos se separaron para recorrer la aldea, pasaron horas recorriendo la aldea que auque era pequeña tenia unos lugares muy bonitos.Rápidamente el tour se acaba y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hinata no podía dormir ya que Sakura roncaba como una carcacha descompuesta, la joven se levanto y se puso unos pantalones, salio de la habitación y se encamino al jardín.

Mientras en el cuarto de los tres ayudantes se escucho el golpe como si algo cayera al piso, Sasori bufo molesto Itachi acababa de patearlo y lanzado al suelo. ¿porque el tuvo que dormir en la misma cama con Itachi? se esperaba eso de Deidara y no del serio de Itachi se levanto molesto del suelo se puso unos pantalones y un suéter de capucha, salio molesto mientras se dirigía hacia el jardín. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata sentada bajo un árbol leyendo a la luz de la luna.

Sasori cubrió su rostro para que Hinata no supiera de quien se tratara y pudiera hablar con ella.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto Sasori fingiendo otra voz

-Lo siento yo pensé que podía leer aquí- menciono la joven con un sonrojo

-Tranquila solo quería saber-respondió el mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella

-¿Te molesta?-

-No, lo siento- dijo ella apenada

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto el

-Hinata Hyuga ¿y el suyo?-

-mi nombre, lo siento no puedo decírtelo-

-Ohh ya veo discúlpeme-

-Iras ¿al festival?-pregunto el joven

-Si así es y usted-

-Me gustaría pero no deseo ir solo-respondió el joven mientras miraba la luna melancolicamente

-Venga conmigo- le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa

-estas segura Hinata soy un extraño no crees…- decía el joven pero

-No importa usted me agrada y los dos queremos compañía-

-En ese caso te veré el día del festival- le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba

-¡espera! ¿te veré mañana?-le pregunto la chica

-Te veo mañana aquí a la misma hora pero ahora me debo ir-

-adiós-dijo la joven mientras retornaba la lectura de su libro

Continuara……….

* * *

**Y que les parece muy pronto traeré la conti pero no se cuando **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Déjenme reviews **


	10. No es una Mentira

**Bueno esta es la continuación de mi Sasohina**

**Los personajes d en arruto no me pertenecen ok**

* * *

**Capitulo **

**No es una Mentira. El Festival y Muchas Locuras mas Parte I**

Hinata se levanto de su cama y como lo había dicho no durmió muy bien que digamos, se encamino hacia el baño con cansancio pero los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron asu mente

"_-Venga conmigo- le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa_

_-estas segura Hinata soy un extraño no crees…- decía el joven pero_

_-No importa usted me agrada y los dos queremos compañía-_

_-En ese caso te veré el día del festival- le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba_

_-¡espera! ¿te veré mañana?-le pregunto la chica _

_-Te veo mañana aquí a la misma hora pero ahora me debo ir-_

_-adiós-dijo la joven mientras retornaba la lectura de su libro" _

Esperen un minuto ella, Hinata Hyuga la persona mas tímida que existía en este mundo se había atrevido a invitar aun extraño al festival, pero lo que era peor no le dijo "¡ve al festival yo te veo ahí!" no lo había invitado y la excusa "usted me agrada y los dos queremos compañía" eso si era fuerte ni en sus sueños mas locos se hubiera imaginado a ella invitando aun extraño al festival, seguro era el agua del lugar. Aunque debía admitir que ese joven extraño se le había hecho muy conocido, no vio su rostro pero esa aura la conocía muy bien era exactamente igual a la de Sasori. Hinata golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano debía olvidar a Sasori no compararlo con otras personas. Salio del baño para salir de la habitación y recorrer la casa, al salir vio a Sakura quien dormía como si no hubiera un mañana soltó una risita tímida.

Sasori se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de espalda -Nota mental no dormir jamás con Itachi, pega patadas como una mula-. Se levanto con cuidado y se acerco a una ventana y vio como Hinata se paseaba por los jardines. Suspiro y recordó como Hinata lo había invitado al festival sin saber realmente que era el y aunque ella pensó que invitaba aun extraño en realidad había invitado aun joven que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo triste de todo eso era que el había planeado olvidarse de ella pero no le salía cuando despertaba lo que quería era ver esos ojos parecidos a lunas y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco pero sobre todo la calidez de Hinata y que le dijeran un cursi enamorado porque si estaba enamorado de Hinata se enamoro de ella desde la primera vez que la vio cuando apenas era unos niños y a pesar de que no se volvieron haber el destino los había reunido pero por una estupidez , lo hecho perder, pero la pregunta era porque seguía con Sakura a pesar de que por la culpa de esa loca el noviazgo que tenia con Hinata se fue a la m*****. ni el tenia una respuesta para eso pero de algo estaba seguro no volvería a caer en las caricias carnales de Sakura por que ala persona que de verdad quería se llama Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Seguirás viendo esa ventana como un imbecil?- pregunto Itachi que recién habría sus ojos

-ese no es tu asunto Itachi-

-Te equivocas, eres mi amigo y aunque eres un imbecil te guardo respeto y cariño como aun hermano-

-no te pongas meloso- menciono el joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Sabes alo que me refiero-dijo el Itachi mientras caminaba hacia Sasori y se ponía a su lado y observaba a Hinata

-Le estoy mintiendo-murmuro Sasori

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Itachi mientras levantaba una ceja

Sasori observo a su amigo y le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, que habia ocultado su identidad para hablar con ella, le contó todo.

-No se que hacer ella me interesa mucho- concluyo Sasori

-Entonces deja de mentirte y deja de mentirle a ella-

-No entiendes Itachi, ella no desea hablar conmigo y yo deseo estar cerca de ella-

-Enmienda tus errores- respondió con sutileza Itachi

-¡no entiendes no quiero que ella sufra ya la hice sufrir porque soy un imbecil!-reclamo Sasori

-Y dime ¿Cómo reaccionara ella al saber que su amigo el extraño, es su ex-novio que le miente solo para hablar con ella?-

-No lo se, pero ella..-balbuceo Sasori quien fue interrumpido por Itachi

-Pero ella nada, Sasori no busques solo tu felicidad eso es actuar de forma egoísta , piensa en ella también- recalco Itachi mientras entraba al baño

-Soy un egoísta- murmuro el joven

* * *

La noche volvió a llegar, Hinata salio de su habitación con mucho cuidado quería por alguna razón estar con aquel extraño que le recordaba a Sasori, llego al jardín, su corazón dio un brinco ahí estaba el extraño se acerco con cuidado mientras se sentaba en le pasto, Sasori se dio vuelta y se sentó junto a ella mientras comenzaban una amena charla

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo el joven

-Le confieso que yo también creí que no vendría- dijo apenada Hinata

-¿Quién es Sasori?-pregunto el joven

Hinata lo miro extrañada en que momento ella había mencionado a Sasori- Mi ex-novio-respondió Hinata ancón dudas

-¿Lo odias?- pregunto el nuevamente

-Es extraño sabe hace unos días el me pregunto lo mismo pero… yo no lo odio ni le guardo rencor si me siento herida demo dicen qué cuando una persona ama a alguien es capaz de lastimar a otros-respondió Hinata mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-Ohh, ¿volverías con el?-

-No lo se, aunque aun siento cosas por el, el hecho de volver con el me atemoriza no quiero sufrir mas-

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto Sasori mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata

-Si, yo amo a Sasori con mi corazón, pero mi mente no esta de acuerdo-respondió la ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-Te veo mañana en el festival, llevare una mascara y un lirio blanco para que me reconozcas, adiós- dijo el joven mientras se iba

-Adiós joven- murmuro la chica con tristeza

* * *

Hinat se encontraba en la habitación tratando de arreglar su cabello, pero era simplemente imposible su cabello era muy largo y el único que podía peinarla y aunque sonara raro era su primo Neji, suspiro con cansancio y decidió que lo mejor seria una coleta alta con su flequillo y dos mechones largos en el rostro, se puso prendedor del dragón y se encamino hacia el vestíbulo.

Deidara se encontraba con Itachi hablando cuando vieron bajar a Hinata lucia muy bella, ella se acerco tímidamente y los saludo, Deidara abrazo A Hinata, Itachi elogio ala joven y ella solo se sonrojo. Hasta Sasuke y Gaara se quedaron con la boca abierta y la lengua como alfombra.

-Bueno alumnos tenemos un aviso que dar Sasori se enfermo y no podrá acompañarnos-explico Deidara

-¿Qué? Donde esta mi Sasori yo lo cuidare-grito Sakura

-No el nos pidió que nadie lo molestara sin excepciones- amenazo Itachi

-Deidara ¿el esta bien?-pregunto en secreto Hinata

-No te preocupes Hinata el se pondrá bien- contesto el muchacho mientras sonreía

Todos los demás comenzaron a dirigirse al centro de la aldea, muchos hombres elogiaban a las jovencitas, ellas solo sonreían una que otra los saludaba pero Hinata solo se sonrojaba y se ocultaba detrás de Itachi. Itachi solo sonrió mientras se decia mentalmente "Hinata eres tan inocente".

-Bueno, escuchen todos pueden separarse y diviértanse peor tengan cuidado- advirtió Deidara

-Oye Hinata ¿con quien iras?-pregunto Itachi temiendo a la respuesta que daría

-Me encontrare con alguien- contesto ella mientras se alejaba con rapidez

-Oye Itachi ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Deidara al ver a su amigo actuar tan raro

-No es nada, espero- contesto Itachi mientras seguía con la vista a Hinata quien se perdió en el tumulto de gente.

Hinata caminaba por entre la gente mientras esquivaba los codazos de otros, se sentia un poco nerviosa y preocupada, los nervios eran porque iba pasar el festival con un completo extraño al que no le conocía ni el rostro ni el nombre y la preocupación era por saber si Sasori estaba bien. Siguió caminando pero de repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba a un puesto de comida ella volteo y ahí estaba su Extraño

-Viniste pensé que no vendrías- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Si lamento la tardanza ten toma- le dijo el mientras le daba el lirio y se acomodaba bien la mascara ya que sentía que se le iba a caer

-Tienes el cabello rojo-dijo ella mientras señalaba el cabello del joven

-Si ¿Por qué?-pregunto con nervios

-Disculpa me recuerdas a alguien-

-a ya veo-respondió aliviado Sasori

-Te parece ¿si damos un paseo?- dijo ella

-me encantaría-respondió

Zahorí tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar "lo siento Itachi pero no pienso egoísta lo que siento por ella no es una mentira" se dijo Sasori mentalmente

Continuara……………………….

* * *

**Y que les parece pronto la continuación pero no se cuando solo puedo adelantarles que cosas muy raras pasaran en este festival**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Déjenme reviews **


	11. Aliados

**hola hola continuacion de mi Sasohina muchas locuras se desataran **

**disculpen la tardanza pero perdi mis llaves y me quede afuera de la casa T^T  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Aliados. El Festival y Muchas Locuras mas Parte II **

Hinata caminaba alado de su extraño amigo que en realidad ere Sasori caminaba entre los aldeanos. Sasori se sentía extraño tenia una sensación rara en el estomago pero no sabia como describirla por un momento pensó que quizás lo que sentía era _culpa _por mentirle a Hinata de esa manera y que quizás y solo quizás Itachi tuviera razón.

Sasuke que se encontraba en un salón de te bufo molesto -¿en donde rayos te metiste Hinata?-se pregunto con molestia el joven mientras otra chica se le acercaba a elogiarlo, estaba completamente molesto se pregunto si lo que Itachi le había dicho era verdad-_Sasuke, Hinata esta paseando con otra persona-_ se repitió el chico con una barata imitación de su hermano. Se levanto de la silla y salio con furia del local pero al salir no se fijo que choco con alguien

-¡Fíjate por donde vas ciega!-grito con enojo el joven

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke- dijo Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia

-Hinata, ¿Quién es ese?-pregunto con molestia Sasuke mientras señalaba a el enmascarado

-A el es un amigo eto se llama..-balbuceo Hinata mientras se daba cuenta que el extraño no tenia un nombre en si

-Escorpión*, me puedes llamar escorpión-dijo el enmascarado que en realidad era Sasori

-Hmp escorpión que ridiculez-menciono fríamente Sasuke

-Bueno esa es mi ridiculez no la tuya- amenazo Sasori con enojo

-Oye Hinata ¿porque no me acompañas a ver el festival?-

-Eto yo Sasuke-

-Hinata no te acompañara por que si no lo sabes, un ***escorpión es capaz de matar a un león**- amenazo con rudeza Sasori mientras se ponía cara a cara con Sasuke

-Lo siento Sasuke demo* le dije a el que lo acompañaría lo lamento-dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba con el enmascarado

Sasuke bufo molesto pero quien se creía ese idiota para irse con Hinata, siguió caminando pero se encontró con cierto pelirrojo que buscaba a alguien con la vista

-Si buscas a Hinata esta con un tal escorpión- menciono Sasuke

-¿Y porque me dices esto?- pregunto Gaara con molestia

-No se que tratas de ocultar tu y yo sabemos que estas interesada tanto como yo de Hinata-

-Ese no es tu problema-respondió con enojo Gaara

-Te equivocas, nos interesa a ambos los dos queremos lo mis que es Hinata solo debemos formar una alianza- explico Sasuke

-¿una alianza Uchiha?-

-Asi es y lo primero será deshacernos de el tal escorpión- medito Sasuke

Mientras en la parte central del festival Hinata caminaban a lado del joven mientras reian, pero entonces vieron que algunos aldeanos y compañeros entre ellos Sakura se reunian a escuchar lo que decia un hombre sobre una tarima

-Damas y caballeros se abre el concurso para elegir a la princesa del festival, asi que todas las señoritas que deseen inscribirse háganlo ya- todos las chicas comisaron acorrer para escribirse en el concurso

-¿No piensas inscribirte?-pregunto Sasori con una mirada extrañada pero por la mascara no se notaba

-Eto no creo que pueda….- menciono Hinata con un sonrojo muy graciosos en su rostro

-ja, pues claro que no entraría alguien como ella-comento en burla Sakura quien espiaba la platica que tenia

-Sabes que, cambie de opinión me inscribiré y ganare-menciono Hinata dejando muy asombrado a Sasori, "Pero que rapos estoy haciendo necesito un milagro para ganar" pensó Hinata.

-Vaya te noto segura, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta para ver quien gana-

-¿Una apuesta?-pregunto insegura Hinata

-Asi es si yo gano te teñirás la mitad del pelo de verde y si tu ganas cosa que es imposible me la pinto yo-dijo Sakura con seguridad

-Esta bien- dijo Hinata mientras anotaba su nombre en la lista.

El senor tomo la lista mientras le señalaba a las jóvenes por donde debian entrar y salir de la tarima. A Hinata los nervios comenzaba apoderarse de ella mientras trataba de recordar algunas palabras de aliento de el pasado con Neji, no ninguna definitivamente iba a meter la pata pero entonces recordo "_Hinata si tu puedes cantar aprovéchalo" _bueno tenia un punto a su favor sabia cantar solo debía dejar la timidez a un lado y tener fe en si misma -"estoy perdida"- se dijo la joven al escuchar la voz del presentador.

-Por favor démosle un aplauso a nuestras primera concursante Sakura Haruno- la audiencia aplaudió, Sakura tomo el micrófono y comenzó hablar

-Hola chicos yo soy Sakura y debo ser su princesa por que soy la mas linda de todas y mi talento será bailarles- Sakura comenzó a bailar como una P*** . Sakura bajo del escenario mientras sonreía arrogantemente. Las participantes siguieron pasando y por fin era el turno de Hinata quien era un manojo de nervios.

-Nuestra ultima concursante una calurosa bienvenida para Hinata Hyuga- la joven subio con cuidado son un sonrojo muy tierno en su rostro al publico le pareció muy tierna y aplaudieron con mas fuerza, Hinata tomo tímidamente el micrófono y hablo

-Eto buenas tardes me llamo Hinata y seria un placer ser su princesa- dijo la joven muy sonrojada

-Y díganos señorita Hinata ¿cual será su talento?- pregunto animadamente el presentador

-Si me permiten me gustaría cantar-

-Muy bien señorita tome el micrófono y deléitenos con su voz-

Hinata tomo tímidamente el micrófono mientras la música comenzó a sonar respiro profundo y comenzó a cantar una balada triste el publico aplaudía con fuerza. Sasori sonreía pero de repente sintió como lo jalaban de los brazos hasta arrastrarlo aun callejón

Sasori trato de soltarse, cuando lo logro se dio cuenta de que erab nada mas y nada menos que Deidara e Itachi

-Pero ¡que rayos les pasa!-grito molesto Sasori

-Sasori quítate la mascara y hablaremos-dijo Itachi seriamente

-ya me la quite ahora explíquenme ¿que pasa?-

-Planeas seguir mintiéndole ¿a Hinata?- pregunto Deidara

-Miren le diré la verdad antes de que esto se me vaya de las manos- respondió Sasori

-Sasori espero no mientas-menciono Itachi con dudas

-oigan tranquilos sin rencores- menciono Sasori mientras se ponía la mascara y salía de vuelta

Mientras en el escenario se elegía a la ganadora por aplausos, la decisión estaba entre las dos finalistas que eran Hinata y Sakura- Muy bien y la ganadora es..- decía el presentador peo Sakura se adelanto pensando que seria la ganadora pero entonces el presentador termino la oración- La señorita Hinata Hyuga- el publico enloqueció de alegría, y Sakura enloqueció pero de furia al ver como quedaba opacada por Hinata.

-Te felicito Hinata-le dijo Sasori mientras la ayudaba bajar

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada

-Señorita Hinata el es su novio-pregunto el presentador mientras le entregaba a Hinata un ramo de flores

-Etto.. El no es mi novio solo es un amigo- aclaro la chica mientras se despedía

-Bueno disfrute del festival junto a su **"amigo"- **le dijo el presentador de forma picara

.etto gracias- dijo ella mientras se alejaba al parecer no había captado la insinuación el las palabras del hombre

Mientras en otra parte del festival Itachi y Deidara entraban a un tipo de taberna. Itachi miro con molestia asu amigo como habia sido que el gran Uchiha habia acabado en ese sitio la respuesta el bocazas de Deidara que lo habia convencido, se acercaron a la barra y Deidara hablo

-Señor, sírvame a mi y a mi amigo el trago mas embriagante que tenga- pidió el chico con una sonrisa

-Joven este es el mejor trago de la región, aquí tienen-dijo el hombre mientras le daba unas copas tipo de tequila

-Muchas gracias- dijo Deidara mientras se bebía el liquido de sopetón* al igual que Itachi

-Oiga señor ¿como se llama este trago?, -menciono Deidara

-Se llama amnesia-

-Ya que, queremos otros-dijo Deidara

-Muy bien aquí están- dijo el hombre, Deidara solo se encogió de hombros y volvio a beberse el trago al igual que Itachi

-Oiga señor ¿como se llama este trago?,- pregunto nuevamente Deidara recibiendo la misma respuesta que la otra vez que pregunto

-Ya que queremos otros- repitió Itachi

Diez minutos mas tarde después de 24 tragos y con las mismas preguntas Itachi miro a Deidara y le dijo

-Creo que ya se porque se llama amnesia-

Continuara…………

* * *

**Muy bien y que les parece la inspiración para lo ultimo se me ocurrio cuando vi a mi mejor amigo embriagarse XD bueno dejare algunas aclaraciones por si se pierden:**

**Escorpión*:**_** referencia a su signo del zodiaco.**_

***escorpión es capaz de matar a un león:**_** bueno en esta parte cuando Sasori amenazo a Sasuke se referia a los signos de zodiaco, ya que Sasuke es del signo Leo (igual que yo) y Sasori es del signo escorpión.**_

**Demo*: _pero_  
**

**Sopetón*:**_** beber algo de un solo trago.**_

**Agradecimientos a**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Déjenme reviews **


	12. Hinata yo soy

**nuevo capitulo de mi Sasohina jajaja **

**

* * *

Capitulo. 12  
**

**Hinata yo soy....El Festival y Muchas Locuras mas Parte III**

Sasori caminaba cerca de Hinata, el ya lo había decidido le diría quien era y le pediría perdón le diría que la amaba. Luego de caminar llegaron ala ultima atracción del festival que era una pista de baile, Sasori tomo a Hinata de la mano y la llevo ala pista de baile. Los dos estaban tan metidos en la canción que no vieron, cuando llegaron Sasuke y Gaara, el plan de Gaara y Sasuke era echar a perder los parlantes y que el baile se acabara, Sasori tomo a Hinata de la cintura y le susurro al oído

-Hinata te mentí soy Sasori- explico el chico pero al parecer Hinata no lo escucho

-Disculpa no te escucho-

-Hinata te menti soy Sasori-dijo el joven hablando con mas fuerza

-Me lo repites una vez mas?-pidió la chica

-¡HINATA TE MENTI SOY SASORI!-grito el pero no se dio cuenta que Sasuke y Gaara habían desconectado los parlantes y no solo Hinata escucho su confesión la escucho todo mundo

-Sasori- balbuceo Hinata mientras le quitaba la mascara a su acompañante

-Hinata espera yo te lo explico, yo te menti solo porque..-Sasori no termino de hablar ya que Hinata le propino una bofeteada

-¡No te me acerques me canse de que me mientan!- grito Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras salía corriendo

-Maldición, Hinata espera no te vayas- auricuro el joven mientras corría tras de Hinata

Sasuke y Gaara se vieron a la cara mientras decían "Metimos la pata" el festival quedo en un gran silencio. Minutos despues aparecieron Itachi y Deidara tambaleándose por el alcohol que llevaban en la sangre todos regresaron a la posada. Itachi y Deidara se enteraron de lo que había pasado, Itachi respiro profundo mientras se encaminaba ala habitación de su amiga y toco la puerta pero nadie respondió decidió que estaría. Al entrar la vio estaba sentado alado de la ventana se le acerco y le pregunto si se sentía bien, ella solo asintió, Itachi le dijo que partirían mañana de regreso ella sintió torpemente mientras Itachi salio de la habitación en busca de su amigo.

Itachi recorria los pasillo con agilidad a pesar de estar completamente ebrio, luego de pasar un largo rato buscándolo lo encontró, Sasori se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, Itachi se le acerco a su amigo y se sentó a su lado

-¿Te salio mal el plan?-pregunto Itachi

-Que puedo decir soy un imbecil-respondió el

-Si eres un imbecil, pero al menos esto podría empeorar- respondió Itachi

-Asi y ¿como empeoraría?-

-Pues Hinata podría entrar a nuestro cuarto mientras duermes y matarte-

-No creo que lo haga ella es muy dulce- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa

-Si pero si Sakura se da cuenta que su novio anduvo con su ex en todo el festival lo mas seguro es que te mate- dijo Itachi mientras reía macabramente

Itachi se levanto del suelo y camino hacia adentro de la posada le dio una ultima mirada a su amigo y pensó- "Talvez no pensabas egoísta, pero actuaste como tal"-.

-

-

-

-

-

Mientras en el otro lado del mundo un castaño de ojos grises casi blancos se despertó agitado ya que al aparecer tenia una pesadilla, tomo el reloj que tenia junto a su mesa de noche -2:37 am- murmuro para si mismo, encendio la televisión y reviso las noticias, ninguna noticia sobre secuestros o asesinatos suspiro aliviado al ver que no había ningun tipo de esas noticias, tomo su teléfono y le marco a su tio preguntándole por su adorada prima, por poco se le sale el espiritu por la boca, su tio le habia dicho que su prima llevaba ya dos meses viviendo sola. Se paro de un brinco mientras buscaba su ropa y una maleta -Ni loco pienso dejar a la Hime sola con tanto peligro y muchacho por todos los lados- penso el joven mientras llamaba a una aerolínea y reservaba un boleto.

-

-

-

-

Hinata se levanto y se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha fría, se cambio de ropa y salio con su maleta ala sala de la posada, pero antes de llegar paso cerca del jardín se sentó por un momento mas y respiro profundo. Se levanto con cuidado y saco un pequeño lirio era el lirio que le había regalado Sasori que cargaba en su libro lo tomo con cuidado le dio un pequeño beso y lo dejo al pie de un árbol. Y se alejo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Retomo su camino hacia donde se reunirían para irse se sorprendió al ver a todos ya reunidos - cuanto me abre tardado- se dijo mentalmente. Deidara explico como regresarían, esta vez el les dijo que se podían sentar donde quisieran, todos comenzaron a subir, Deidara paro a Hinata y le pregunto si se sentaría con el Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Sasori decidió que era tiempo de acabar con algunas mentiras, se le acerco Sakura y le dijo:

-Mira Sakura tengo algo que decirte-le dijo el fríamente

-Si que es mi amor-dijo ella con nerviosismo

-Basta de eso esto se acabo, miéntete si quieres pero tu no me interesas-

-Estas terminando conmigo-

-No estamos terminando, nunca empezamos-menciono el con una voz carente de sentimientos

-No me puedes dejar después de todo lo que hice para que terminaras con Hinata-dijo ella pero por lo ultimo se llevo las manos ala boca

-Eres una cínica, con esa actitud te quedaras muy sola no entiendes tu solo fuiste un juego para mi-le dijo el mientras se iba

-No Sasori por favor-suplico ella mientras lloraba

Sasori se fue caminado tranquilamente el ya lo había decidido el se olvidaría de los sentimientos para siempre, gracias a los sentimientos lastimo a una persona muy importante para el lastimo a Hinata y ella solo había sido buena con el Se subió al bus y dirigió su mirada hacia ella la vio tan tranquila y unos rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas sonrosadas, -esta vez cumpliré me alejare de ti no dejare que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa- Sasori se sentó a lado de Itachi con una densa aura. El viaje se hizo corto. Luego de un rato todos ya habia llegado a la secundaria, a todos los alumnos se les asigno un trabajo de investigación sobre el lugar que había visitado.

-Hinata Hyuga- llamo Sasori con seriedad

-Si, Sasori san- dijo Hinata un poco asombrado por la voz de Sasori tan hueca y sin sentimiento alguno

-Akasuna Sempai para usted, de todos modos soy un alumno de prestigio así que le pido, no le ordeno que me trate como tal- dijo el con una voz fría, Deidara y hasta Itachi lo miraban con asombro Hinata tembló un poco pero ella no cedería

-Mis disculpas Akasuna Sempai fue mi error-afirmo ella

-Si fue su error, aquí esta su tema para el trabajo de investigación-Hinata tomo el folder y lo leyó estuvo apunto de tirarselo en la cara el tema que le había dado era un trabajo sobre mascaras

Hinata se alejo con rapidez caminaba directo hacia su casa. Cuando llego vio que su casa estaba sin llave se preocupo y si había entrado un ladrón o peor su padre había llegado. Respiro profundo mientras tomaba un palo y entraba con cuidado a su casa se sorprendió al ver que todas sus cosas estaban ahí

-Vaya veo que estas ahí-dijo una voz ronca

-¿Quien eres?-dijo ella con preocupación

-Ya no me reconoces Hime-

-Neji eres tu- dijo ella mientras soltaba el palo y corría hacia su primo y protector

-Ya me reconociste-dijo el divertido

-Neji ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto la joven

-Hace unas horas y como no te encontré me preocupe-

-Ohh Neji no sabes cuanto te extrañe-menciono ella mientras lloraba en el pecho de su primo

-Pero porque lloras no me digas que de felicidad algo malo te paso que te hicieron-

-Lo amo y no se que hacer-sollozo ella

-A quien amas, te hizo algo-

-No lo se solos e que lo amo-

-Y el lo sabe?-pregunto Neji

-Si lo sabe pero los dos nos equivocamos-

-Hinata hime cuéntame tu historia- le dijo el mientras se sentaba con su prima

Continuara……….

* * *

**Que tal Neji por fin aparece espero les guste este cap**

**El siguiente capitulo se llamara "Marioneta". **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Déjenme reviews **


	13. Marioneta

**Uff hola como están yo traigo conti, bueno leyendo los reviews me di cuenta de que ustedes desean que Hinata le de una lección a Sasori pues se los concederé pero antes debemos conocer un poquito del pasado de Sasori ¿no? Y tranquilos que nuestro querido Neji apareció para ayudara Hinata.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo **

**Marioneta. **

"_Una Marioneta es un objeto hecho de madera o_

_De tela. En otras palabra un ser sin vida_

_Y carente de sentimientos."_

Sasori entro a su casa seguido por Deidara, el joven Sasori subio por las escaleras entro a su habitacion y se recosto en su cama pensativo. Se levanto y se dirigio a su armario mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas los recuerdos asaltaron su mente

"_Un joven de 15 años entraba por la puerta con seriedad camino con sigilo mientras buscaba a cierta persona_

_-Abuela- exclamo el joven mientras entraba a la cocina_

_-Sasori ¿has regresado antes?- dijo la anciana mientras sonreía_

_-Si, es que me aburrí esas personas son unas inmaduras-argumento el muchacho_

_-Sasori lo que pasa es que tu eres: soberbio, cruel y ambicioso..- el joven al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su abuela frunció el ceño-..pero tambien eres Inteligente y elegante-"_

Sonrio de lado al recordar eso si su abuela no era la mujer mas cuerda en el mundo pero al menos lo aceptaba con todo y sus defectos. Por fin había encontrado aquella caja, una caja mediana decorada con muchas fotos de sus _padres._ Se levanto del suelo con la caja en sus manos se sentó en la cama y abrió aquella caja. Miles de fotos se encontraba dentro de la caja un collar que le pertenecia a su madre, un anillo que era de su padre pero lo mas importante estaba ahí un pequeño libro.

Con su mano acaricio la tapa de aquel libro viejo y desgastado acaricio cada parte del pequeño libro lo abrió y ahí intacta estaba la dedicatoria

_Sasori este libro era de tu abuelo _

_Pero ahora es tuyo._

_Con cariño papa y mama. _

Leyo el titulo del libro y sonrió con nostalgia- Mi bella dama- murmuro para si mismo era extraño sus padre le había dado un libro que trataba de un joven enamorado de una dama pero por las mentiras de las personas lo dos terminaron separados encontrando la paz al morir, un libro al que no le presto atención cuando era un niño pero ahora lo entendía por completo. Guardo nuevamente el libro en la caja y reviso la fecha en el calendario se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto

Sasori caminaba por las calles en busca de una floristería, por fin habia encontrado una entro y pidio tres ramos de flores, salio de floristería y se dirigio al cementerio. -Odio los cementerios- asi es Sasori entre todas las cosas odiaba los cementerios desde niño los trataba de evitar por esa razón no visitaba a sus padres ni a su abuela, ya se encontraba a unas calles de del camposanto pero los recuerdos se afloraban en su mente

"_Un pequeño niño de 6 años caminaba por la sala de un hospital se encontraba serio aunque por dentro su alma se rompió en pedazos, porque sus padres debían morir ellos no se lo merecian siempre habian sido buenos pero por que el ángel de la muerte te los tuvo que llevar y lo dejaron solo, antes de que el cruzara al otro pasillo escucho un solloza casi como el de un gatito se asomo con cuidado para no ser descubierto y ahí la vio, una pequeña niña como de 4 años cabello corto pero muy bonita -¿Por qué llorara?-se pregunto el pero luego escucho la platica de unos doctores, la madre de la niña había muerto al dar a luz a su segunda hija. Sin pensarlo detenidamente se le acerco y formaron una promesa" _

-Y al final meti la pata y ahora me comporto de una forma grosera contigo a pesar de que no tienes la culpa de nada- se repitio. Habia llegado al cementerio camino entre las tumbas mientras buscaba con la vista la lapida de sus padres, ahí entre maleza estaban las lapidas se sento en el suelo y les puso los ramos que les había llevado, las contemplo por un rato, se levanto y se encamino hacia otro lado luego de caminar un rato encontró la lapida de su abuela -Abuelita loca te extraño- dijo el joven en voz baja mientras observaba la lapida. Los humanos llegan a perder la esperanza cuando la vida no les sonríe pero uno es que debe buscar esa esperanza para sonreír. Salio del cementerio mientras se dirigía aun café. Había llegado aun café y se sento en una mesa apartada quería estar solo quería ordenar sus pensamientos. - Un café por favor-, Sasori levanto la vista y se encontró con Hinata quien pedía un café, -Que raro si no mas recuerdo ella odia el café- se dijo mentalmente la observo por mientras ella esperaba su pedido, la puerta del café se abrio nuevamente dejando entrar aun joven de cabello castaño y largo y con unos ojos identicos a los de Hinata, el recién llegado se dirigió hacia Hinata y comenzaron a platicar. Sasori miraba todo con seriedad -¿Quién rayos es ese?-se pregunto pero un grito lo hizo salir de su pensamiento

-¡Tu el de pelo rojo deja de ver a mi prima!- grito Neji con enojo al ver como Sasori no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su prima

Asi que es su prima- Lo siento, no me di cuenta le pido disculpa **"señorita"**- dijo Sasori sabiendo perfectamente que Neji era un hombre

-¡Payaso te vas morir!-amenazo Neji

-Hmp, como si las princesas pelearan-

Neji se acerco con enojo hacia la mesa de Sasori y le grito que salieran del local, Hinata miraba con horror todo lo que estaba punto de pasar, Hinata le suplico a Neji que parara con eso, pero Neji se reuso ya que Sasori había herido su orgullo de "macho" . Los tres salieron del local, Neji se le abalanzo a Sasori y comenzaron a darse de golpes, los dos se estaban dando duro ya estaban sangrando pero de repente sintieron algo caliente que les resbalaba por la cabeza se separaron mientras trataban de quitarse el liquido que les recorria la cabeza, Sasori y Neji vieron al otro lado y ahí estaba Hinata con los dos vasos vacíos de café, ella se los había echado para que se separaran

-Neji es suficiente- le dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada

-Vamos entonces Hinata- dijo Neji

-Akasuna sempai si me permite le curare sus heridos-

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Sasori mientras los seguía

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa de Hinata, ella abrió la puerta mientras hacia un ademán para que entraran, los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa. Sasori observo la casa con cuidado vio muchos cuadros con fotos pero en ninguna salía ella, eso le pareció raro pero se limito a quedarse callado. Hinata subió las escaleras para buscar el botiquín con los medicamentos, Neji observo de reojo a Sasori pero este se dio cuenta y le dijo

-Que me ves tanto-

-Así que tu eres el tal Akasuna no Sasori- vocifero Neji en sorna

-Si soy yo y que-

-Tu eres el maldito que hace que Hinata este triste-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Mira payaso, si Hinata vuelve a llorar por tu culpa, hare de tu vida un infierno interminable- amenazo Neji

Sasori solo se limito a observarlo el tipo era un psicópata, psicótico, Hinata bajo de las gradas con un botiquín en sus manos, Hinata le dijo a Neji que se fuera a dar un baño. Hinata quedo sola con Sasori, ella comenzó sacar algodón y alcohol- Lo hare sufrir a la antigua- pensó Hinata mientras soltaba una risita de forma traviesa.

-Hinata espera ¿que haces?-pregunto Sasori al ver como Hinata bañaba el algodón con alcohol

-Solo voy a desinfectarle las heridas-aclaro ella mientras ponía el algodón en una cortada que tenia Sasori en la mejilla

-¡Ahhh! Hinata esa cosa arde-

-Si pero es solo para limpiarlo-

Luego de 10 minutos de tortura para Sasori, el se levanto dispuesto a irse pero algo en su mente le decía que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida, Hinata acompaño a Sasori a la puerta pero antes de irse Sasori miro a Hinata pero se dio cuenta de quizás lo que iba a decir era otro capricho solamente

-Yo sigo amándote Hinata- susurro en voz baja Sasori

Hinata observo a Sasori hasta pederlo de vista- Yo también- dijo ella había escuchado lo que Sasori trato de decirle

Continuara……………….

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina el cap, dejamos bien confundida a Hinata y también a Sasori jeje prontito la continuación pero no se cuando asi que paciencia por cierto malas noticias para mi ya voy a entrar a clases (no quiero no quiero ) otra vez que aburrido pero bueno.**

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Déjenme reviews **


	14. Adios

**Chale esta vez me tarde bastante lo siento mucho pero entre las clases se me hace medio difícil dificultoso lo siento aquí la conti_**

* * *

**Capitulo14**

**Adiós.**

-Te amo Hinata- suspiraba entre sueños Sasori- "Dime mas Sasori"-pedía una voz a la lejania,-Hinata te amo perdóname te amo…-balbuceo nuevamente el muchacho pero se silencio al escuchar como alguien reia abiertamente

-Sasori, que cursi eres te hubieras escuchado- dijo en burla Deidara

-Maldito, fuera sal de aquí- grito molesto Sasori

-Como diga señor poeta-

-Maldito-gruño Sasori al ver como su amigo salía riendose de el

Se levanto con pesadez se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al terminar se cambio y se encamino ala salida para dirigirse a la secundaria. Sasori miro con seriedad el metro-Dos semanas desde la ultima vez que te vi- se dijo el joven y era cierto Hinata llevaba las dos semanas evitándolo a toda costa y para su mala suerte ese día seria el ultimo como ayudante y para empeorarlo todo en una semana se graduaría y no la volvería a ver ya que tenia una beca en una de las mejores universidades de Suna. Y aunque quisiera negarse el sueño de su abuela era que el estudiara en la universidad al igual que su padre. Sin darse cuenta ya habia llegado al su destino cerro los ojos y se dijo "no se como lo hare pero disfrutare mi ultima semana en este lugar". pero al terminar de pensar escucho una grandes carcajadas se acerco haber de que se trataba, un click en su ojo derecho apareció "esa era Sakura y que hacia con la mitad del pelo verde", pero entonces recordó la apuesta, Hinata gano y ella perdió, sonrió de lado y se dirigió al salón.

-bueno-dijo Itachi-entréguenos los trabajos de investigación-todos comenzaron entregar los trabajos

-Bueno os felicito, es un a lastima que este sea nuestro ultimo dia como ayudantes-Comento Deidara con desilusión-y lo peor también nuestra ultima semana-concluyo el muchacho, Hinata abrio sus ojos con sorpresa.

Las clase paso rápidamente mientras Hinata se preguntaba si era verdad lo que habia dicho Deidara, Hinata mordía su dedo con nerviosismo, si le preguntaba y la respuesta era afirmativa.

Mordió su labio inferior con desespero, debia preguntarles, pero si lo hacia parecería que le importaba pero si le importaba le importaba el. -¿A quien debería preguntarle a Deidara, no el seguro le diria que a Sasori, a Sasori, no por supuesto que no, a Itachi, si el era perfecto-se dijo mientras se dirigia hacia el.

-Itachi, puedo preguntarle algo- dijo la joven mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Si, pregúntame que nesecitas-

-Etto ¿de verdad ustedes se gradúan esta semana?-

-Lo preguntas por Sasori-

-…-ella no contesto solo se sonrojo

-Lo siento Hinata, pero es cierto- contesto Itachi mientras observaba la reacción de Hinata

-Ahh entiendo, lo siento me voy- dijo ella mientras se iba

* * *

Neji miro como su prima entraba por la puerta se acerco para saludarla pero ella paso de lado con rapidez. Neji la observo desaparecer por las gradas, la mirada de Neji se oscureció -Ahora si maldito Sasorinocho te buscare y acabare contigo-musito el joven mientras por la puerta.

* * *

La semana había pasado rápidamente demasió dado rápida para una joven de mirada triste. Sasori se puso su toga esperando lo mejor, ese día se graduaría la siguiente tomaría un vuelo y no volvería a Konoha hasta después de un año suspiro con pesadez y acaricio su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño y recordaba

"_Sasori caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando de repente aparecio Neji muy molesto y le grito_

_-Te advertí de que no quería ver sufrir a Hinata-_

_-No se de que hablas-contesto Sasori mientras se iba pero neji le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla_

_-Que te quede claro no te quiero cerca de Hinata-"_

Tomo el birrete y se dirigió al salón donde les entregarían sus diplomas, la ceremonia estaba aburrida por fin lo estaban llamando tomo su diploma y salio, tenia que arreglar sus maletas. Salio rápidamente hacia su casa, al llegar guardo todas sus cosas, suspiro sonoramente-Haber ya me despedí de Deidra e Itachi, solo a ella no le dije adios…- Sasori tomo sus maletas y salio para pedir un taxi.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se dirigía hacia la puerta de su vuelo, se dirigió al pasillo y comenzó abordar el avión pero entonces la vio era ella.

Hinata corría por el pasillo para alcanzarlo-¡Sasori espera espera no te vayas sin decir adiós!-grito Hinata con todas sus fuerzas las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos a borbotones, ella continuo corriendo pero el sonar de los motores la hicieron parar. El avión en el que iba Sasori había despegado y el se había ido y ella no le pudo decir lo que sentía ni siquiera le dijo adiós, su alma se quebró y cayo de rodillas llevo sus manos a su rostro tratando de controlar el llanto. Al demonio el orgullo Hyuga que le prohibía llorar en publico su corazón ya no estaba. Le habia regalado su corazón a Sasori pero el se lo devolvió roto -Devuélvemelo como te lo di-murmuro ella mientras las lágrimas caían por su cuello- ¡devuélvemelo!- grito ella con las esperanzas de que el la escuchara sabiendo ella que eso era imposible apretó el borde del vestido que usaba con fuerza.

-Te amo Sasori- murmuro ella para si misma mientras se levantaba del piso y corría a la salida.

Fin……………………………………………….......................................................................

…………………………………. Pues no todavía nop este el fin de la primera parte de este fic

Continuara…………………………..

* * *

**Se asustaron verdad pero tranquilas como dije es la primera parte y muy pronto la segunda parte y si Sasori se fue volverá quizás si quizás no solo el tiempo lo dirá, siempre quise decir eso esperen la conti plis gracias por su paciencia**

**Agradecimientos a_**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**estuvo corta la conti pero bueno entiendanme  
**


	15. Segnda Parte Nuevas Vidas

**Jajaja las asuste de veras perdónenme es que queria darle sabor asi que me arriesgue unas aclaraciones pasaron ya cinco años desde que Sasori se fue y muchas cosas an cambiado en los ultimos años sigue siendo Sasohina**

**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia**

* * *

**Segunda parte**

**Capitulo 15**

**Nuevas Vidas.**

Un joven pelirrojo de 23 se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba, miro su reloj y suspiro; miro por la ventana mientras tomaba unas fotos y las observaba tratando de recordar a sus amigos y a ella. Sasori volvió a suspirar, mientras se preguntaba como reaccionarían sus amigos al verlo nuevamente después de cinco largos años. Si en un principio el plan era que el permanecería solo un año pero sus piezas de arte gustaron mucho y termino viviendo cinco años alejado de su antiguo hogar. Pero cosas buenas salieron de esos cinco años, el se dio a conocer como un artista reconocido en toda la nación, pero sobre todo según el había logrado olvidar a su antiguo amor según el olvido a _Hinata Hyuga. _Tomo las maletas y se dirigió ala aeropuerto.

* * *

-¡Achuu!- una joven de cabello largo y azulino estornudaba con fuerza -Alguien debe estar hablando de mi- se dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a ponerse un delantal, tomo un peine y se hizo una coleta alta salio de su habitacion para dirigirse a otra

-Buenos días Neji- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce

-Hinata, te levantasteis tarde-reprocho el

-Lo siento mucho-

-Hinata recuerda que ya no dependes de el tío Hyashi después de que el se caso te abandonó a tu suerte…-dijo el pero vio como la joven se entristeció

-Neji estoy consiente-

-Bueno, al menos abriste tu propio restaurante y eso que solo tienes 21 años-comento el con una media sonrisa

-Pero esto es gracias a ti también-

-Bueno Hinata ve abrir el restaurante yo llego en un momento-

-Esta bien, te veré luego- dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación

Neji vio desaparecer la silueta de su prima por la puerta, miro hacia el vacio mientras recordaba la tarde que la vio llegar del aeropuerto llorando

"_Hinata entro corriendo por la puerta de su casa, Neji la detuvo ya que le tenia que comunicar algo pero al verla tan demacrada prefirió preguntarle que le pasaba_

_-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?-pregunto Neji preocupado_

_-El se fue y lo amo-dijo ella entre llantos_

_-Hinata se fuerte tengo que decirte algo- le dijo el sabia que no podía aconsejarla sobre eso_

_-¡¿Qué cosa?!-pregunto ella sin dejar de llorar_

_-Hinata tu padre-dijo el- tio Hyashi se caso unos meses atrás y me envío esta carta donde ordenaba que no lo busques_

_-¿Qué, cuando, y como paso esto?-dijo ella con los bien abiertos_

_-Hinata, y una cosa mas el ya no te pagara la universidad-finalizo el con la mirada baja_

_-pero yo y mis sueño, porque todo se me sale mal- dijo ella con lagrimas gruesas que salian por sus ojos opalinos_

_-Hinata, yo te ayudare no te abandonare- le dijo el mientras la abrazaba _

_-Neji yo no se que hacer- dijo ella _

_-No te preocupes saldremos adelante- le dijo el mientras sonreía de forma retorcida"_

Neji sacudió la cabeza para que los malos recuerdos volaran, se vistió y salio directo al restaurante de Hinata

* * *

Hinata comenzaba arreglar las mesas sonrío de forma infantil, al ver el lugar, si no era el lugar mas lujoso pero era pintoresco y muy tranquilo y a ella le gustaba. Camino hacia la puerta y puso un pequeño cartel de "Abierto".

La pequeña campanita de la puerta sonó dando a entender que un cliente había llegado, ella se volteo mientras sonreía

-Bienvenidos a el restaurante "media luna"- recito ella con su voz melodiosa

-Buenos días Hinata-dijo una voz ronca y fría

-Buenos días, Sasuke, ¿que comerás hoy?-

-lo de siempre Hinata - dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una mesa apartada

-sale un especial,- dijo ella mientras entraba a la cocina

Sasuke la observo con una sonrisa arrogante, se sentía confundido llevaba cuatro años tratando de conquistarla pero Hinata era demasiado distraída e inocente, había intentado todos los trucos pero era simplemente imposible, pero el no se rendiría Hinata se había convertido en parte de su vida.

-¿Dime Sasuke como te fue en tu cita de ayer?-pregunto la joven mientras le servia una taza de café al muchacho

-Hmp, era otra que buscaba solo sex..-decia el, pero se percato de cómo Hinata se sonrojaba

-Sasuke, no digas esas cosas- dijo ella al punto del desmayo

-Se me olvido que aun eres virgen, aunque yo podria arreglar eso si me lo permi…aahhhh- decia el joven, pero Hinata lo golpeo con la mano

-Bueno Sasuke se te hace tarde, y debes ir a trabajar-

-Cierto, me voy hasta luego- dijo el mientras se levantaba y se iba

Hinata suspiro se estaba aburriendo -¿Dónde estará Neji?- pregunto en voz alta. Saco su libro y comenzo con su lectura

* * *

Sasori bajaba del avion, gruño fastidiado odiaba los aviones, busco con la mirada a su amigo pero no lo encontraba. Camino por un rato para ver si lo encontraba, se acerco a unas ventanas -Todo a cambiado desde que me fui- penso el joven pero una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Sasori, al fin te encontramos ¡como estas amiguito!-grito Deidara con euforia

-Deidara, tu no cambias cierto- dijo el fastidiado

-Imbecil, al fin te dignas a visitarnos-gruño Itachi

-Hmp, se me complicaron las cosas- dijo el con seriedad

Los tres hablaron y se saludaron, hablaron de todo lo que habia pasado en los ultimos años, Sasori les comento sobre sus trabajos

-Oye, Sasori te importa si vamos a comer- menciono Deidara

-Si como sea- respondio el sin importancia

-bueno en ese caso Itachi, vamos a "Media Luna"-dijo Deidara

* * *

La campanita volvió a sonar, Hinata guardo su libro y se levanto mientras tomaba rápidamente unos menús

-Bienvenidos al restaurante "Media Luna" en que puedo servirles-dijo ella mientras sonreia con los ojos cerrados

-quiero una mesa para tres-dijo Sasori un poco sorprendido no esperaba verla ahí

-si con..-Hinata abrio los ojos con sorpresa mientras los menús que llevaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo

-Hinata ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Deidara

-lo..si..ento-tartamudeo ella mientras se arrodillaba a recoger las cosas

-Te ayudare-murmuro Itachi pero Hinata recogió todo con suma rapidez

-Ie, no se preocupe, disculpen mi torpeza, aquí esta una mesa siéntense aquí los deja para que elijan-dijo ella con mucha rapidez y casi invendible corrió a la cocina tratando de no chocar con sus pies

Hinata llego con dificultad a la cocina mientras trataba de calmar su re´piracion su pecho subia y bajaba por la agitación de antes, llevo su manos a su pecho -¿Sasori?- se pregunto con los ojos llorosos, llevo las manos a sus mejilla -¿Por qué lloro?- se pregunto nuevamente, estaba actuando de forma devil y debia demostrar que era valiente pero esto era demasiado para ella.

La campanilla volvio a sonar, Hinata levanto la vista mientras se preguntaba-¿Quien será ahora?-

Continuara……………….

* * *

**Cha chan y que les parece confuso si un poco pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo no **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**Gracias un aplauso a tan adorables lectoras prontito la conti**


	16. Ventajas y Desventajas

**_Capitulo_**

**_Ventajas y Desventajas._**

-¿Quien será ahora?-se pregunto Hinata, habían ventajas en tener un restaurante, ya no dependía de los demás dependía de ella pero la realidad era que las cosas buenas traían cosas malas al tener un restaurante uno debía atenerse a las personas que vinieran y atenderlas con una sonrisa servicial. Hinata salio de la cocina para atender al recién llegado

-bienvenidos a el restaurante,¿en que le puedo servir?-

_-_Hinata-hablo toscamente Sasuke- olvide pagarte- finalizo el joven con una voz neutra, Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sasori y vio a también a Hinata en ese momento lo comprendió Hinata no esperaba la llegada de Sasori_-esta es mi oportunidad-_pensó el muchacho.

-Sasuke no debias regre..-decia ella pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke quien se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, Hinata podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su nariz

-hmp, es mi problema si quiero ver a mi novia- soltó de repente el joven con una sonrisa triunfante, Sasori al escuchar lo ultimo le escupió el café en la cara de Deidara.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hinata con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza

-Te ves linda sonrojada- dijo el mientras tomaba a Hinata de la cintura y la besaba, Hinata simplemente se paralizo, Sasori palideció mientras una vena de enojo se le marcaba en la sien

-yo- Sa..su..suke- balbuceo ella para caer desmayada.

* * *

La luz le daba de frente en la cara, Hinata comenzó a moverse y a tratar de taparse con las manos, pero se incorporo de momento al recordar las palabras de Sasuke - su novia- se dijo la joven en voz baja, no tenia nada en contra de Sasuke pero que le pasaba como se le ocurría decir tremenda mentira, que iba ser ahora. Hinata tomo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras tenia una lucha interna

-Hinata ¿ya despertaste?- pregunto Sasuke

-Eto.. Sasuke ¿Por qué dijistes eso?- pregunto la joven con un fuerte sonrojo

-Hmp, pensé que necesitabas ayuda-

-Sasuke bueno yo- menciono ella, pero Sasuke se le acerco

-Hinata seré directo, creo que siento algo por ti-dijo el con una voz neutra- Solo quiero una oportunidad, no te rogare.-

-Esta bien- respondió cabizbajada la joven con una dulce sonrisa

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, lo había logrado, se acerco al rostro de Hinata para besarla, debía admitirlo los labios de Hinata eran como droga y eso que los había probado solo una vez, sonrio nuevamente al ver como se sonrojaba Hinata por la cercanía, Hinata comenzó a respirar de forma nerviosa, Sasuke tomo el rostro de Hinata; Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole entrada a Deidara, Itachi y Sasori, quienes observaron el cuadro con un leve sonrojo, excepto por cierto joven de cabello rojo que solo observaba con un clara molestia. Hinata bajo la cabeza escondiendo su mirada con el flequillo, Sasuke solo bufo molesto por la interrupción

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Sasori con molestia

- De hecho si- respondió Sasuke con frialdad

-Tranquilo, emo solo nos veniamos a despedir de Hinata- bromeo Deidara

-Ototo, ¿Cómo es eso de que Hinata es tu novia?- pregunto Itachi

-Hmp-se limito a contestar Sasuke

-Eto, siento mucho lo de mi desmayo- se disculpo Hinata con una reverencia

-No te preocupes Hinata no fue tu culpa-menciono Deidara

-Hinata nos vamos, adios- dijo Itachi

-Adiós- auricuro Sasori

-Adiós a todos-murmuro Hinata

Habían ventajas en tener a Sasuke de novio o esta decisión solo traería desventajas, Hinata oro por que no fuera asi.

* * *

Hinata corría de mesa en mesa tratando de atender a las personas-¿Dónde te metiste Neji?-se pregunto ella mientras servia otro vaso de jugo. Se paro de golpe al oír la campana de la puerta con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al cliente-Otro mas- se dijo ella mientras le daba un menú esto era demasiado, y para mal todas sus meseras habia desaparecido- Kami sama si estas ahí arriba mándame ayuda- imploro la joven mientras la puerta volvia sonar, Hinata tenia que volver a repetir la bienvenida abrio los ojos y adivinen sorpresa era Sasori quien la miraba mientras sonreía arrogantemente - Alguien me odia haya arriba- se dijo mientras se sonrojaba al ver como el pelirojo se le acercaba.

-Quiero una mesa- dijo el mientras le sonreía

-Si en seguida joven- Hinata no sabia que hacer además que intentaba el

-Ya ¿me olvidaste?- pregunto Sasori

-Eto.. Aquí esta su asiento- dijo ella mientras lo ignoraba

Sasori tomo la mano de Hinata obligándola a verlo a los ojos, Hinata trago duro mientras el sonrojo se le iba hasta las orejas, el sonrió con gusto mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de la chica, Hinata se soltó de golpe ella no dejaría que el jugara con ella.

-Aquí esta el menú volveré en un minuto- dijo ella con una voz neutra

Sasori se sento mientras observaba su mano, olio su mano inhalando el adorable olor de la Hyuga, paso su mano por el cabello con frustración.-Se supone que ya me olvide de ti pero no se que me pasa cuando te veo- se dijo el joven. Hinatas e le acerco para tomar su orden, el solo se limito a pedir café. Sasori golpeo su frente con la mano, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia- Se supone que te olvide, solo hacia esto para comprobarlo-se dijo el joven en voz baja. Siguió a Hinata con la vista hasta que la vio volver con su pedido, Hinata poso la taza frente a Sasori, pero antes de irse Sasori la jalo de la mano. Sus miradas chocaron y aunque solo había pasado un segundo para ellos fue eterno. Hinata se soltó con brusquedad y se dirigió ala cocina. En ese momento Sasori comprendió que olvidarse de una persona no era del todo sencillo, los sentimientos que tenia hacia Hinata eran mas fuertes que su pensamiento.

Sasori soltó un chasquido de molestia al ver al recién llegado** -Sasuke-** murmuro con odio. Lo odiaba por tener a Hinata pero quizás si intentaba con quistarla nuevamente podría suceder algo bueno.

Sasuke se le acerco a Hinata, la joven lo saludo con dulzura e inocencia

-Hinata cierra el local temprano, iras a un lugar conmigo- ordeno Sasuke con una voz carente de sentimientos

-H-hai- dijo ella mientras observaba al joven

* * *

Hinata terminaba de posicionar la mesas soltó un suspiro de cansancio y sonrió. Se quito el delantal y soltó su cabello se arreglo un poco y se sentó a esperar a Sasuke, quien no llego tardo en aparecer. Los salieron del local y se dirigieron a un pequeño parque abandonado el se sento y Hinata lo siguió. El tiempo paso, Sasuke se levanto mientras le decía a Hinata que Iría a buscar algo de tomar ella asintió y se quedo a observar las luciérnagas. Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que alguien mas ya la había traído a ese lugar y que en ese lugar se guardaba un recuerdo importante para ella

"_Hinata corría rápidamente mientras el aire se le iba, corría por que llegaría tarde a su primera cita como novios oficiales con Sasori, sonrió torpemente pero al hacerlo choco contra el pecho de un joven, a quien rápidamente reconoció por la loción que usaba _

_-Llegas tarde- dijo el mientras le sonreía de forma seductora_

_-L-lo si-ento-taemudeo ella _

_-Tranquila que la lugar que vamos se quedara ahí- _

_Los dos caminaron hacia un parque, Hinata observo maravillada por las flores que se encontraban en ese lugar, sonrió al ver los pájaros _

_-Solía venir aquí con mi abuela- dijo Sasori mientras miraba al cielo- siempre pensé que los sentimientos volvían débiles a las personas.-_

_-Yo creo que te hacen mas fuerte- menciono ella sonrojada_

_-Hinata mis sentimientos hacia ti se vuelven mas fuertes-_

_-Los míos también-aseguro ella_

_Sasori tomo a Hinata del rostro y la beso de forma dulce y delicada, se separaron por la falta de aire, Sasori tomo a Hinata de la mano y se acercaron a un frondoso árbol, el saco una pequeña navaja y tallo en el tronco:_

_"A.S_

_H.H"_

_Ella sonrió con alegría, mientras volvía sonrojarse porque ella realmente lo amaba"_

Hinata se paro de golpe y se dirigió al árbol.

Llevo sus manos a la altura del corazón mientras una lagrima de esperanzas broto de su ojo, ahí estaba las iniciales pero con algo nuevo escrito:

_"A.S_

_H.H_

_por siempre"_

* * *

**Que romántico no les parece jojo el final me encanto de este cap por que la razón me recuerda al joven del que me enamore y rompió mi corazón GRRR lo odio **

**Discúlpenme la tardanza y el echo de estar contándoles eso pero necesitaba desahogarme y la maldita de mi hermana no me escucha ¡LA SOLEDAD! **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Diaka no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**Aunque la mayoría anda desaparecida**


	17. Me siento Rara

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de el Señor Masahi Kishimoto **

* * *

**Capitulo **

**Me siento Rara.**

Hinata se incorporo de la cama en la que yacía, se acerco a un espejo, tallo sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto de llorar. Hipeo, tratando de calmarse cosa que era imposible, sentía algo muy extraño en la boca del estomago era como un tipo de nuevo.

Seco hasta la ultima zona húmeda de su cuerpo,- Neji tiene razón a veces el agua te calma- se dijo ella mientras se ponía la ropa interior. Respiro con calma, ya que podría descansar ya que los fines de semana no habría el restaurante, busco una camisa holgada de algodón y una pescador de color azul, peino su largo cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones y su flequillo suelto; tomo un bolso y salio de su habitación.

Antes de salir se encontró con una nota de Neji, donde le avisaba que el no estaría ya que saldría con su novia, Hinata busco sus llaves y salio de su casa. Caminaba de forma lenta y pausada, sintió la brisa chocar contra su delicado rostro. Paso cerca de una heladería, normalmente se le antojaría uno pero la sensación del estomago seguía ahí, suspiro resignada seria un largo día.

Llego a un árbol, y se sentó en la base de el saco una libreta y comenzó a pensar en nuevas recetas para el restaurante. Ese era un tipo de tradición sentarse bajo un árbol y pensar en nuevas recetas.

La brisa volvió a chocar contra su rostro solo que esta, brisa era diferente esta era helada, dirigió su vista al cielo y vio como comenzaba a nublarse. Sintió una gota caer sobre su mejilla, se levanto con rapidez y tomo su mochila salio del parque para dirigirse a su casa pero de momento se soltó una gran tormenta ya no podía seguir caminando se detuvo en una edificio para cubridse de la tormenta se apoyo en la puerta.

Se había acomodado por completo cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ella cayera sentada al suelo haciendo un ruido muy gracioso por su ropa mojada que ahora se encontrada pegada a su frágil figura, levanto la vista, sus ojos reflejaron nerviosismo sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín

-¿Sasori?-susurro ella con un hilillo de voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el

-Yo.. Recetas…camisa…Tormenta..caída- balbuceo ella torpemente

-Me dices que saliste por recetas, tu camisa termino mojada por la tormenta y yo abrí la puerta haciendo que cayeras-

Ella lo miro con confusión-Acaso había entendido sus balbuceos- se dijo ella

-Hmp, no me mires así te conozco- dijo el mientras volvía a entrar

-Lo siento- dijo ella con la cabeza baja

-¿Qué haces ahí, entra a cambiarte- le ordeno el de forma fria

-Yo no debo, además no quiero molestar- dijo ella mientras trataba de irse pero el la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia adentro

-Hmp, deja de ser terca y entra.-

Los dos se subieron por el ascensor, Hinata sentía como si fuera caerse ya que las piernas le temblaban de forma extraña, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, -Achuu!- ella habia estornudado de forma ruidosa, -perfecto me estoy enfermando- pensó, observo Sasori por el rabillo del ojo, esperaba que el le dijera el tipico "Te lo dije" pero este solo estaba ahí parado, el ascensor se detuvo, la puerta se abrió, Sasori salio al igual que Hinata. Entraron al apartamento donde el le señalo donde estaba el baño, ella comenzo a jugar con sus dedos mientras su mejilas se pusieron rojas

-Sasori yo..- el aludido la miro mientras enarcaba una ceja

-Me quieres preguntar que te pondrás ya que tu ropa esta mojada-dijo el con naturalidad

Ella solo asintio mientras el sonrojo se le extendia por todo el rostro

-Pues si deseas te presto algo de mi ropa, aunque si por mi fuera te dejaria sin ropa- dijo Sasori, Hinata sentía que pronto se desmayaría

-Présteme algo de ropa- dijo ella casi sin aliento

-Lastima, me gustaba mas la segunda opción- Sasori se encamino por un pasillo, al rato regreso con una camiseta y un buzo se los entrego a la chica mientras ella se dirigio al baño.

El agua tibia la hizo tranquilizarse…..por un segundo estaba en la actual casa con su ex - novio, estaba desnuda en su baño, sintio sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza tomo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez, se seco rápidamente, agradecio a Dios que sus braguitas de color negro estaba secas pero no podia decir los mismo de sus sostén deportivo que se encontraba totalmente mojado. Se miro en el espejo del baño -Que horror- menciono con nerviosismo.- Mis pechos se ven enormes- se dijo mientras se tapaba con las manos, mientras ideaba la forma de salir sin que Sasori la viera alguien, pero alguien abrio la puerta

-Ya ¿terminaste?- pregunto Sasori mientras metia la cabeza por la puerta, involuntaria mente su vista fue a dar a la camisa que usaba la joven - Esa camisa de Metallica le queda bien- se dijo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de cómo habian crecido los pechos de la chica quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada ferviente del muchacho.

-H-hai ya termine- dijo ella mientras trataba de salir del baño pero se vio atrapada por el fuerte brazo del joven, trago saliva mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Estas mas bella que antes- le dijo mientras olia las hebras de cabello de la joven

-Me podrías soltar- pidió ella mientras trataba de soltarse

-Se me hace muy difícil-

-Sasuke te lastimara si se entera- dijo ella con las esperanzas de que el la soltara y…. funciono, Sasori al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke gruño molesto y solto el agarre

-No se que le ves a el-farfullo el joven- El es tan arrogante-

-El mi amigo y me entiende- dijo ella con nervios

-Vaya Hinata y donde queda la pasión de tu relación- dijo el mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica- No escuche que la digieras o me dirás que sigue siendo virgen-

Al escuchar lo ultimo ella bajo la cabeza para buscar una escapatoria

"_Hinata cuando un hombre te trate de poner nerviosa adelántatele- le decia una rubia de cuatro coletas a su amiga_

_- Temari no creo poder- dijo Hinata_

_-Solo inténtalo- le repitio su amiga mientras le guiñaba un ojo_

_-Lo hare solo si es necesario-"_

-No me contestaras, que acaso el tal Sasuke no te hace sentir mujer- le dijo Sasori sacandola de sus recuerdos, Sasori tomo el rostro de la joven dispuesto a besarla

_-_El me hace sentir muchas cosas- arremetió ella

-No te creo-

-No me importa- le dijo ella mientras volteaba de forma molesta y _coqueta_

-¿Q..Que haces?- dijo el al sentir un dedo de Hinata en su pecho haciendo pequeños circulos

-Sasuke es importante para mi- dijo ella al borde del desmayo

-Ya te dije que no me lo creo- dijo el nervioso al sentir la cercanía de Hinata

-Usted se ha vuelto muy insistente- aseguro ella con enfado mientras se acercaba al rostro del pelirrojo quedando a solo milímetros de sus bocas

-Si y tu mas aventada- aseguro el tratando de besarla, Hinata retrocedió con nerviosismo

"_-Pero recuerda Hinata ten cuidado al usar el método- recalco Temari_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-A veces los hombres se lo toman muy enserio-_

_-Y que debo hacer si eso sucede- menciono Hinata_

_-Abortar la misión y escapar- aseguro Temari"_

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Hinata mientras unas rayas moradas aparecian en sus ojos -¿Por qué los recuerdos siempre aparecen en tu mente de esa forma?- se pregunto Hinata mentalmente. Movio los ojos buscando la salida sus ojos se posaron en sus salvacion. Un pequeño espacio era suficiente para escapar. Reunio el valor que le quedaba, y aprovechando que Sasori trataba de besarla ella escapo con éxito dejando a un sorprendido Sasori que termino besando la pared, corrio por el pasillo y se sento en una silla tratando de calmar sus nervios pero era muy difícil. Sintio sus mejillas arder al recordar el casi beso.

Momentos despues aparecio Sasori con la cabeza mojada, Hinata se levanto de la silla y se acerco ala ventana observo que la tormenta estaba mas fuerte que antes, Sasori prendió el televisor mientras anunciaban que las calles se encontraban inundadas a causa de la tormenta y que lo recomendado era que no salieran por peligro de inundaciones o derrumbes, la mirada de Hinata se ensombreció ; se acerco a su teléfono para avisarle a Neji que estaba bien pero el no contesto, sentia la mirada penetrante de Sasori en sus nuca. Su teléfono comenzo a sonar lo contesto con rapidez

-¿Sasuke?, hola- dijo ella con nerviosismo

_-¿donde estas?-pregunto el con impaciencia, Hinata le explico todo con rapidez_

_-_Y por eso estoy aquí- finalizo ella

_-no quiero que estes ahí- dijo el_

-Lo se, pero es muy peligrosos salir y ¿tu donde estas?- pregunto ella

_-Atrapado en la oficina- _

_-_Sasuke yo….-decia ella pero la llamada se corto, ella observo su teléfono -La bateria, murio- murmuro.

El tiempo pasaba y ella estaba muy nerviosa, volteo a donde estaba Sasori, se levanto y camino hasta el sofá, paro en seco al verlo estaba dormido. Hinata sonrio y recordo la primera vez que l vio dormir, el se miraba tan tranquilo se sintio tentada, para acariciar su rostro pero se detuvo ella no caería de nuevo, se volteo pero escucho que Sasori comenzaba a murmurar cosas ella se volteo y lo observo -Tiene una pesadilla- dijo ella. Se sintio extraña al verlo asi el revolviéndose mientras murmuraba cosas como: "No me dejes, Madre, Padre, Abuela Chiyo" Hinata mordio su labio; se le acerco y acaricio su cabeza - Tranquilo yo estoy aquí- le decia ella para tranquilizarlo. Hinata estuvo haci un largo rato hasta que el se calmo, se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina. Se acerco a la nevera estaba dispuesta a cocinar, suspiro al ver tan pocas cosas en la nevera, habia pollo y verduras asi que decidio hacer pollo. Comenzó a picar las verduras pero una voz hizo que se detuviera

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Sasori, cansando un que Hinata saltara asustada, haciendo tambien que se cortara un dedo

-Ahhuu! Lo siento pense que tendrias hambre y me puse a cocinar- dijo ella mientras llevaba su dedo a su boca pero Sasori la detuvo

-Torpe- murmuro el llevandose el dedo de la joven a su boca

-¿Q-que haces?- dijo ella al sentir la lengua del muchacho en su dedo

-Cállate- ordeno, ella solo se sonrojo mientras trataba de sacar su dedo de la boca de el

-Tengo que seguir cocinando- susurro ella

-Listo, ten cuidado- le dijo el mientras se sacaba el dedo de la chica

-Hai- dijo ella, pero observo como Sasori buscaba tambien un cuchillo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella

-No es obvio voy ayudarte- dijo el

-No es Necesario- aclaro ella

-Es mi casa, yo decido que hacer y que no hacer- farfullo el

Hinata hizo un puchero no debia contestarle asi, continuo picando los alimentos y miro de reojo a Sasori que al parecer no tenia ni idea de cómo cortar verduras, recordo cuando tuvo que enseñarle a Neji a cocinar se le acerco por la espalda y tomo el cuchillo con su mano

-Se supone que picas las verduras- le dijo ella con un risita

-Y que crees que hago- dijo el

-Parecieras que matas a alguien- aclaro ella - mira se hace asi- le dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Sasori con el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar la zanahoria

-Ves que facil es-

-Si como sea- dijo el no admitiría su error

Hinata tomo una pequeña olla y vertió los alimentos para que comenzaran a cocinarse. Salio de la cocina y se sento en el sofa. Minutos mas tarde la cena estaba lista, se sentaron a comer. Al terminar de comer Hinata bostezo y los dos cayeron en cuenta de que Hinata debia dormir ahí.

* * *

Hinata se levanto de la cama en la que dormía, ya que después de tanto discutir, Sasori le dijo que durmiera en su cama que el dormiría en el sofa, -Tengo sed- se dijo se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta salio con sumo cuidado. Camino por el pasillo pero antes de llegar choco con algo se tambaleo y no dudo en agarrarse de ese algo paso sus brazos por ese algo haciendo que este tambien cayera.

Abrio sus ojos al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearla de su cintura, todo estaba oscuro y no se miraba nada, sintio el aliento calido en su cuello y oyó la respiración pausada de

-¡¿Sasori?!- pregunto sorprendida

-¿Qué haces levantada?- pregunto el

-Tenia sed- aclaro ella tratando de levantarse pero el se lo impedía

-Deja de moverte, el cierre de mi pantalón esta atorado con tu buzo-le dijo el

-¡Nani!- dijo ella incomodada

Lucharon por levantarse pero era imposible, casi arrastras llegaron a el interruptor de la luz al encenderla Hinata se puso rojo, una gota resbalo por la nuca de Sasori al ver en que comprometedora posicion estaban, Sasori trato de desatorarlos pero sus manos eran muy grandes, asi que Hinata trato de hacerlo pero era imposible.

-Hay que quitarnos los pantalones- sugirió Sasori

-No hay otra opcion- menciono ella

-Creo que no- espeto el

-No puedo, lo siento no puedo hacerlo- susurro ella mientras se tapaba la cara

-Y ahora que te pasa ¿porque dices eso?-

-Es que no puedo- dijo ella mientras trataba de irse pero solo hacia que el cierre se enganchara mas

-Hinata quedate quieta, nos estas enredando mas- le dijo el mientras la tiraba al suelo y la sostenia de los brazos

-Sueltame, te digo que no puedo sueltame- dijo ella tratando de soltarse

-Callate- le ordeno y deslizo el pantalón de la chica dejándola solo en sus pequeñas bragas negras y transparentes, y el quedo en sus boxers

-Ves no era tan difícil- Sasori sonrio burlonamente y se fijo en la ropa interior de Hinata, paso saliva con dificultad, su miembro daba palpitaciones.

-Quítateme de encima-pidio ella al sentir el miembro de Sasori en su pierna

-Te felicito no te desmayaste- dijo el al ver como ella se levantaba, se sonrojo levemente al ver que la camiseta que usaba tapaba pocamente los muslos de la chica. Hinata dio tres pasos y callo de bruces…….. Desmayada

-Perfecto- murmuro el, Tomo a Hinata en sus brazos para llevarla al su cuarto.

Acosto a Hinata en la cama y salio del cuarto, acaricio su rostro y se dirigio al baño necesitaba una ducha muy fria para calmar sus instintos.

Continuara………………

* * *

**Ta tan que les pareció bueno a mi me gusto son seis paginas escritas espero las disfruten, por cierto este capitulo es dedicado a mi mejor amigo ya que gracias a nuestros ridículos bochornos salio la parte del cierre atorado (ya nos a pasado) jeje pueden creerlo pero bueno.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AkasuLoveCristina  
**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**


	18. El poder de dos Palabras

**Ya se me tarde, pero es que bueno e tenido una semana atareada muy muy atareada pero al fin la escribí, es un especial de San Valentín retrasada pero bueno**

* * *

**Capitulo **

**El poder de dos Palabras  
**

-Achuu!- la pequeña y frágil figura de Hinata se revolvía entre las ligeras sabanas, asiendo notar la esbelta figura de la joven, el cuerpo desnudo que solo se encontraba cubierto por una camiseta ajena y su ropa interior. El sol daba de frente a sus ojos ella abrazo inconscientemente la almohada hundiendo su nariz y absorbiendo el masculino aroma de Sasori y llevándola a un recuerdo apreciado, su primer San Valentín

"_Sasori pateo una lata por tercera vez consecutiva, miro su reloj -12:30 am- se dijo el joven mientras miraba al los lados -Tarde otra vez- murmuro a regañadientes, como odiaba esperara ala gente pero a ella no se podia negar esperarla, respirar el aroma y calidez que desprendía su novia era embriagador simplemente exquisito, la vio llegar corriendo abri sus ojos con sorpresa era la primera vez que veía a Hinata vestida de esa manera tan provocativa. Usaba un vestido blanco de tiras delgadas que dejaba apreciar sus hombros, era por encima de la rodillas dejando lucir sus largas y bellas piernas y su cabello suelto que caía agraciadamente por la espalda como una cascada _

_-Llegas tarde..otra vez - dijo el_

_-Lo siento es que el tren se retraso- aseguro ella _

_-Como sea vamonos…-decia el, pero súbitamente fue interrumpido_

_-Sasori amor mio- grito Sakura de forma melosa_

_-Tsk, quítateme de encima- gruño Sasori_

_-Pero Sasori es San valentin, los enamorados deben estar juntos- dijo la joven _

_-No me interesa- dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza- te aconsejo que te vayas ahora mismo-_

_-No me ire Sasori, que no recuerdas, esas noches que pasamos juntos-Sasori la vio con el ceño fruncido y luego volteo hacia Hinata pero ella ya no estaba ahí_

_-Kuso- dijo el mientras se iba dejando a Sakura maldiciendo_

_Hinata se había ido, seguro que si su padre la mirara asi huyendo, la regañaría pero ella no estaba preparada para algunas cosas. Miro asia atrás con la esperanza de haber perdido a Sasori. Se sento en una banca y observo atodas las parejas que se encontraban ahí tomados de las manos susurrándose cosas al oido y tratándose cariñosamente. Su mirada dio en un punto donde se encontraba un joven que dibujaba algo con afán. El joven pintor levanto la vista y le sonrio a Hinata, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El muchacho pintor tenia la piel pálida y cabello negro poseía una sonrisa demasiado falsa, Hinata llamada por la curiosidad se acerco al joven pintor para ver que era lo que dibujaba con afan._

_-Eto, disculpa la interrupción pero ¿que dibujas?- pregunto ella_

_-A una pareja, pero no entiendo esos sentimientos- aclaro el joven_

_-¿Por qué ? A disculpe, me llamo Hinata Hyuga-_

_-Sai. Me llamo Sai, e leído de los sentimientos en los libros pero no logro entenderlos-_

_-Yo…yo creo que los sentimientos - dijo ella, Sai volteo hacia ella- No deben solo leerse tambien deben practicarse- _

_-Sabe lei algo en un libro muy interesante, creo que lo pondre en practica ahora mismo-y antes de que Hinata le respondiera, el joven se habia abalanzado para abrazarla, de momento solo se escucho un golpe como si alguien cayera al suelo, Hinata abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Sai en el suelo con la mejilla roja_

_-¡No vuelvas a Tocar a mi Novia, pálido!- amenazo Sasori con el puño rojo_

_-¿¡Sasori!? Basta- grito Hinata asustada_

_-También lei sobre esto- menciono Sai sonriendo- Lo llaman Celos- esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso._

_-No vuelvas a acercartele- amenazo _

_-Sasori por favor, no le hagas daño te lo pido- suplico Hinata mientras lo tomaba del brazo_

_-Sueltame Hinata, odio que las personas te vean de esa forma-_

_-Sabe los celos son solo inseguridades- atino a decir Sai_

_-Callate- dijo Sasori- Hinata nos vamos-._

_-Pero Sasori, no estaban haciendo nada malo- suplico Hinata_

_-No entiendes nos vamos, no seas tan inocente-_

_-Yo lo siento- dijo ella con la cabeza baja, Sasori ablando el ceño y la vio de reojo_

_-Hinata no entiendes no quiero que nadie te mire de esas formas-_

_Los dos se alejaron del lugar, hundidos en un incomodo silencio. Por su parte Sasori pensaba que habia actuado de forma correcta, además quien se creia el tal Sai para andar abrazando asu novia, y porque Hinata no le dijo nada, acaso a ella le habia gustado el atrevimiento del pintor. Hinata por otro lado, se sentia incomoda quizas ella debio haber disculpándose con Sai después de todo el no tenia la culpa."_

La puerta del apartamento de Sasori sono, el joven algo somnoliento y con el cepillo dental se dirigió abrirla. Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrase a ciertas personas que le desagradan en gran manera.

-Y ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-

_-_Donde, ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

_-_Esta en mi cama, con mi ropa, y durmiendo- atino a Responder Sasori

-Por tu bien espero no le hays tocado un solo cabello, por que sino juro que te arrepentirás- ameno Sasuke mientras tomaba a Sasori del cuello

-Uchiha, y yo te recuerdo que ella y yo tuvimos una relación y que yo la conozco igual o mas que tu-dijo el- y además no hay nada que no conozca de ella.-

-Payaso, y yo te recuerdo que Hinata es mi prima, y no permitire que hables asi de ella.-

-Neji Hyuga, tu tambien, les recuerdo que Hinata es dueña de su vida, si ella quiere puede venir conmigo después de todo yo la sigo…- Sasori se vio interrumpido al sentir como el puño de Sasuke chocaba contra su rostro

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oracion, ella lloro ya mucho por ti, no tienes idea de lo que costo que ella volviera a sonreir- aseguro Sasuke

-¿Por que tanto ruido?- pregunto Hinata semidormida, que aparentemente se habia despertado al escuchar tanto alboroto, los recién llegados se sonrojaron al ver a Hinata quien solo vestia una camisa dando un aire enternecedor ya que con el cabello enredado y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque inocente y sensual una peligrosa vista sobre todo para dos muchachos que tenian una hemorragia nasal ,Sasori sonrio arrogantemente.

-Hinata ¡ponte algo de ropa!- grito alarmado Neji al ver su prima de esa forma

-Neji, Sasuke ¿que hacen aquí?-

-Vinieron a buscarte ve a cambiarte y tomo una ducha- menciono Sasori ganándose miradas de molestia

" _el camino por el parque era demasiado largo y con todo el silencio era a hasta molesto, los dos se detuvieron al sentir cierta sequedad en sus gargantas. Se adentraron en un salón de té. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, una mesera se acerco para pedir la orden, la mesera una mujer joven de bonita tez no desaprovechó el momento y le coqueteo a Sasori, Hinata quien se percato de la situación solo bajo la mirada - Tn insignificante soy que son capaces de coquearle frente ami nariz- se dijo pero sintio la calida y aspera mano de Sasori sobre la suya el regalándole una dulce sonrisa que solo era capaz de regarle a ella. La mesera se fue refunfuñando al verse ignorada por el joven_

_-Hinata, yo no me disculpo- dijo Sasori- pero no se que me hiciste tu pero, lo siento-_

_-Lo entiendo perdoname ami- _

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido Sasori_

_-No lo se- respondio ella sonrojada_

_-Te amo- murmuro el _

_-Yo tambien te amo- _

_Era la primera vez que se decian lado asi era la primera vez que usaban las palabras Te amo, pero el sintio un alivio como si esa molestia que uno siente al estar nervioso desapareciera por arte de magia."_

Hinata salio con su ropa del baño se acerco ale tres jóvenes que parecian que se matarian con las miradas. Le agradeció Sasori pero antes de irse el le susurro

-Te amo-

Ella se alejo de el y salio con rapidez del apartamento perdiéndose por el pasillo acompañada de Sasuke y Neji. Cerro la puerta cabizbajado, no se habia alejado de la puerta cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente, se acerco a la puerta y la abrio. Muy pocas veces Sasori se sentia feliz de ver visitas pero al verla a ella en el umbral de la puerta con sus manos a la altura de su pecho, las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiracion agitada y con una sonrisa que era solo par el le hacia sentir vivo de nuevo

-Yo tambien te amo- aseguro ella , mientras dab a tres pasos al frente y besaba los labios de Sasori tímidamente, ella giro sobre sus talones y se alejo. Sasori se acerco ala puerta y la vio doblar en una esquina, vio como alguien estiraba su brazo para tomar la mano de ella, el sabia reconocer ese reloj donde fuera no por nada Itachi tenia uno igual

-Sasuke- se dijo mientras cerraba ala puerta tras el -¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- se pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Continuara………….

* * *

**Disculpenme la tardanza pero todo es culpa de la persona que se hizo pasar por mi amiga. Me robo todos mis dibujos y ahora no se como recuperarlos, ya**

**Se deben decir que infantil soy , pero la muy ,maldita se los llevo para que no pudiera entra en el concurso de dibujo, y estoy desilusionada y muy triste**

**Ya no los atosigó con mis problemas**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**AkasuLoveCristina**


	19. Tres Amigos y Una Promesa

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tome pretados los personajes para hacer esta Historia que si es una idea originalmente mía**

**Advertencias ^^: Lemon Ósea sexo grafico, asi que si no les gusta solo sáltenselo para que no haya confusiones OK, fueron advertidos yo no querer quejas después **

**Tanuki Sempai es una niña buena. ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Tres Amigos y una Promesa.**

Sasori se pasaba las manos de forma nerviosa por toda la cabeza. ¿Acaso todas las mujeres actuaban de esa forma tan extraña?. Quizás el jamás pensó que las palabras que Hinata le dijo lo podian poner de esa forma "_Yo También Te Amo" ; _pero y que el tambien la amaba no se suponia que debia estar feliz, despues de todo los sentimientos hacia ella eran total y completamente sinceros, no hubo duda al decircelo fue espontáneo y placentero. Se levanto del asiento en el que estaba y miro su reloj, ya era hora de irse total tenia que ir a la invitación de sus mejores amigos a ver el partido.

**********

Los tres sentado en el gran sofa, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, y un gran platón de frituras mientras miraba el partido de futbol soccer.

-Oye Sasori- llamo Deidara- Recuerdan la promesa que hicimos cuando teníamos 14 años-

-No, de hecho no la recuerdo ¿y tu Itachi?- contesto Sasori

-Mas ó menos ¿Por qué?-dijo el- Acaso tu la recuerdas Deidara

-¡Claro que si!, recuerdo que esa vez………-

"_-Ash, ya estoy harto de que nos sigan a todos lados- pronuncio Deidara mientras se ponia detrás de un arbol._

_-Fans locas que no se cansan- Suspiro hastiado Itachi mientras se posicionaba detrás de un basurero_

_-Tsk, aun nos quedan como 4 ó 5 años para aguantarlas- dijo Sasori desde un arbusto_

_-Itachi ¿casate conmigo?- menciono Deidara_

_Itachi miro a Deidara de mala manera mientras se preparaba para molerlo a golpees, Sasori en cambio se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona, rapidamente Deidara nego al darse cuenta del error que cometio._

_-No es lo que creen, la chica que acaba de pasar llevaba puesta una camisa que decia eso- _

_-Hmp, tienes suerte estube apunto de desfigurarte la cara- dijo Itachi_

_-Ohh, vaya porque no tenia una camara a mano- bromeo Sasori_

_-Callate- griaron los dos en unisono_

_-Hablando de eso ustedes ¿piensan en casarse?- pregunto Deidara_

_-Supongo- contesto Itachi_

_-No lo se- aclaro Sasori_

_-Hagamos una promesa- propuso Deidara_

_-¿De que o que?- pregunto Itachi_

_- A la primera chica que le digan que la aman pero de verdad- dijo el Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa- Deberán casarse con ella-_

_-¿Esa es una promesa?- Dijo Sasori en sorna_

_-Acaso tienes miedo de que nunca ames a alguien- Dijo Deidara_

_-Hmp, apuesto que sere el primero en casarme- dijo Itachi en forma arrogante_

_-Eso lo veremos Uchiha- amenazo Sasori_

_-Entonces ¿es una promesa?- ironizo Deidara_

_-¡Es una Promesa!- gritaron los tres, dándose cuenta que al gritar sus fans se dieron cuenta de donde se escondian y volvieron a correr despavoridos en busca de nuevos escondites."_

-Oye Sasori no lo niegues pero a la unica mujer que le as dicho eso es a Hinata- dijo Deidara

-No lo niego es verdad- dijo el mientras miraba la lata de cerveza

-Y que carajos haces aquí deberías estar proponiéndole matrimonio-dijo Itachi

-Ja, como si tu no supieras la razon- dijo Sasori, los otros dos se mordieron los labios para retener la risa. cosa que fue imposible ya que se echaron reir de forma escandalosa.

-Sasori, y yo que crei que no eras tan tarado, mi que creerte esa mentira- dijo en burla Deidara

-¿De que rayos hablas?- dijo Sasori confundido

-Entre Sasuke y Hinata no hay nada-dijo Itachi- No te pareceria raro que Sasuke llevara 4 años tratando de conquistarla, y que de un momento a otro aceptara ser su novio es demasiado sospechosos, por eso se lo preguntamos a Hinata y ella nos lo a claro todo-.

-Y por que carajos no me dijeron nada- dijo en tono de reproche Sasori, Itachi le iba a contestar pero Sasori ya se habia ido a quien sabe donde.

-No crees que debemos detenerlo- dijo Deidara

Itachi observo su cerveza, y en su imaginación a la lata le aparecían manitas y una boca mientras le suplicaban: "No me dejes, quedate conmigo a ver el futbol y beber cerveza."

-No deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer- dijo Itachi, Deidara lo miro de reojo y luego miro su cerveza y se imagino lo mismo que se habia imaginado Itachi

-Apoyo la moción- dijo el.

************

Hinata revisaba unas cuantas cosas, en el restaurante. No habian ido muchos clientes esa tarde asi que cerraria temprano. Tomo sus cosas y salio del restaurante para dirigirse a su casa.

Habia caminado ya un rato, hasta que llego a su casa, abrio la puerta ya que la parecer Neji; no se encontraba tiro su bolso en el sofa y se dirigio al baño para llenar la tina. Paso su mano por el agua tibia mientras su mense te iba, cosa que no duro mucho al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta - Seguro a Neji se le olvido la llave- se dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasori con la respiración agitada

-¡Sasori!¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella con preocupacion

-Hinata, ya me harte- le dijo el mientras la tomaba del rostro y se acercaba

-¿Que ha…ces?- dijo Hinata

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Sasori, apreto la muñeca de la chica la jalo dentro del apartamento, la sento en el sofa quedando uno frente al otro.

Sasoro miro a Hinata a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y aparto la vista, el la tomo nuevamente del rostro, sus miradas chocaron nuevamente, ella trato de partar la vista pero Sasori se inclino y la beso Hinata trato de detenerlo pero solo se dejo llevar por el momento. Sasori la tomo de la cintura, ella solto un leve gimido y Sasori introdujo su lengua.

-Sasori yo ……- balbuceo Hinata, pero se vio interrumpida por otro beso por parte de Sasori.

Sasori se recostó sobre ella, le quito el suéter que usaba despues de todo no lo usarian, pronto solo sentirían la calidez de sus cuerpos unirse, Sasori la miro a los ojos, pero Hinata permnecia con los ojos cerrados, -ella es tan inocente- penso Sasori, beso el cuello blanquecino de Hinata hasta bajar al valle de sus pechos, le desaprocho la camisa para tener mas entrada, paso su lengua por el el abdomen de la chica, Hinata mordio su labio para detener un ahogado gemido; el se despojo de su playera dejando su bien formado abdomen al aire, Tímidamente Hinata paso su dedo por cada endidura del maravilloso pecho del chico, el le agarro la mano y la vio a los ojos agilmente paso sus manos por el pantalon de la chica, mientras los deslizaba ella besaba el cuello del muchacho. Sasori acaricio la intimidad de la chica, Hinata se estremecio mientras arqueaba la espalda, tomo un cojin y lo abrazo con nesecidad, Sasori introdujo su dedo en la intimidad de la joven, invadiendo asi la inocencia de Hinata, saco su dedo al ver la mirada nerviosa de la chica.

-Acaso ¿me e adelantado con esa caricia?- bromeo el

-…..- silencio por parte de Hinata ya que estaba mas ocupada escondiendo su mirada, el se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando los dos en ropa interior, Sasori le quito el sosten ala chica y tomo uno de los pechos y comenzo acariciarlo y morderlo y a juguetear con ellos, Hinata acariciaba el cabello desordenado del muchacho. Súbitamente ambos estaban desnudos y las pasiones carnales no tardaron en salir. Sasori penetro a Hinata, ella grito de placer y dolor, las envestidas eran lentas y placenteras envueltas en los sentimientos de cada uno.

-Ahhh- ella gimio con fuerza mientras se aferraba a una sabana blanca- Mas rapido Onegai!- suplico ella, Sasori obedecio, mientras Hinata enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas del joven, las envestidad se volvieron mas rapidas y llenas de placer, llegando asi al orgasmo .

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos ella se apoyo en el hombro del Sasori y le susurro- "No me dejes te amo"- y asi se quedo dormida. Sasori la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo ala cama y la acosto con delicadeza le acaricio el rostro, se metio dentro de la cama y se recosto a su lado antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo Sasori susurro - "Jamas te dejare tu yo somos uno mismo"- diciendo eso se dejo caer por el sueño.

***********

Comenzo abrir sus ojos, se movio con cuidado, se volteo para encontrarse con la figura de Hinata envuelta en una sabana un tanto transparente, se sento en el colchon de la cama mientras revivia los dulces recuerdo de la noche anterior - Maravilloso- murmuro para si mismo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño. Momento despues Hinata se desperto un tanto confundida la cabeza le daba vueltas se sento en la cama casi encogida,; se restregó los ojos y bostezo, su mirada viajo por toda la habitacion - Pero que desorden ¿ Como tire tantas cosa anoche?- se dijo mientras seguia viendo ya que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta pudo ver la sala, -¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ese es mi sostén?- dijo alarmada Hinata ya que reconoceria donde fuera ese ridiculo sosten que le habia regalo Neji, como se le ocurria Neji regalarle algo asi un sosten con dibujitos de pingüino. Pero eso no era lo preocupante su mirada fue a dar hacia su cuerpo desnudo. La puerta del baño se abrio dejando ala vista al Sasori envuelto en una toalla de baño. Sasori observo la imagen que tenia de Hinata frente a sus ojos, ella sostenia la sabana contra su cuerpo tratando de cubrir su desnudez, los cabello desordenados que caian agraciadamente por su porcelanico rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, un fuerte sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas, los labios un tanto hinchados y entreabiertos con un toque de humedad que la hacian ver simplemente como la lujuria en carnada. Hinata entro en cuenta de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior todo lo que habia hecho con Sasori.

-¡¿Cásate conmigo?!- dijo Sasori, dejando a Hinata en shock.

Continuara………………………

* * *

**Tan tan Hice un lemon jiji con la ayuda de mi fiel amigo Andrés, asi que un fuerte aplauso para el; ya que el es el mas experimentado en ese tema que yo XD**

**y pues ando por ahi como Batman tratando de recuperar mis dibujos con la ayuda del chico maravilla (osea mi mejor amigo Andrés) desenme suerte chao! :)  
**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**AkasuLoveCristina**


	20. 12 Si ó No

**Capitulo 20**

**1..2... Si ó No**

-¡¿Cásate conmigo?!- dijo Sasori,

Hinata lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos por poco la sabana que estaba tapándola se le escapa de las manos, Sasori se acerco ala orilla de la cama mientras apoyaba sus manos, quedando frente a frente, el tomo el rostro de Hinata. Acorto la distancia y la beso; se separo lentamente y acario la mejilla de Hinata

-Hinata- dijo el- ¿Casate conmigo?-

-Yo.. - Hinata estaba a punto de contestarle pero el sonido de alguien golpenado la puerta la hizo callar,

-¡HINATA ABREME LA PUERTA!- grito una voz - ¡HINATA ME DIJERON QUE VIERON ENTRAR AL PAYASO DE SASORI!- grito nuevamente la voz

-Es Neji, Sasori tienes que irte- le dijo Hinata, Sasori negó- Por favor Neji puede hacerte daño y yo no quiero eso-

Sasori se levanto maldiciendo mientras buscaba su ropa se cambio sin fijarse que ropa se ponia. Los golpees en la puerta eran mas insistentes Sasori se acerco a Hinata y la beso,

-Hinata ¿dime por donde se supone que saldre?- dijo Sasori

-Por la ventana- dijo ella

Sasori se acerco ala ventana, no era muy alto, decidido se subio al marco de la puerta se volteo y observo a Hinata

-Hinata, quiero una respuesta- insistio Sasori

-Yo si quiero casarme contigo Sasori- afirmo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

Hinata mordio su labio inferior y sus miradas chocaron Sasori sonrio estaba punto de ir a besar a Hinata pero la puerta sucumbió a los golpees y cayo al suelo causando que Hinata gritara del susto. Sasori salto ágilmente para caer al suelo, hecho un vistazo hacia la ventana y vio a Neji acercarse, Neji le mostró su dedo grosero mientras vociferaba miles de insultos a su persona. Sonrio arrogantemente y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Itachi debia comunicar sosas muy importantes.

Neji miraba de forma acusadora a Hinata, ella solo trataba de ocultarse de la mirada acusativa de su primo. Neji se acerco y la abrazo dulcemente, un abrazo que demostraba todo el cariño y proteccion que le profesaba Neji a Hinata, los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, y sonrio ya que comprendia lo que Neji trataba de decirle con ese abrazo.

Hinata se levanto con la sabana aun pegada a su cuerpo se dirigio al baño y se ducho, salio y le aviso a Neji que tenia que ir a un lugar.

Salio de la casa y camino por las aglomeradas calles de la ciudad, miraba cada tienda con determinación, involuntariamente termino frente a una tienda de trajes de novia, miro detenidamente el vestido que yacía en la vitrina, era totalmente blanco excepto por la cinta de color lila que se encontraba en la cintura, era un vestido de straple apegado a la parte superior del cuerpo y de caida libre de la parte inferior, llevo su mano a su pecho y se imagino a ella luciendo ese maravilloso con su cabello peinado y maquillada, caminado por el largo pasillo, llegar al final tomar la mano de su prometido y jurarse amor eterno. Hinata abrio sus ojos y se rio de si misma por su imaginación cursi.

Por alguna extraña razon se acerco ala puerta de la tienda antes de que pudiera abrirla alguien abrio la puerta haciendo que Hinata cayera de bruces

-Vaya, vaya pero si es la Hinatita la huerfanita- dijo una voz chillona y femenina

Hinata levanto la vista implorandole a Kami que no fuera la persona que se imaginaba que era - Sakura san-

-Hinata, tan desesperada estas- se burlo Sakura

-Yo, no es lo que cree Sakura san- nego Hinata

-¡Oye frente de marquesina!- grito una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules -¡No molestes a mis clientes!-

-¡Callate Ino puerca!- vocifero Sakura- Ademas nadie en sus cinco sentidos se casaria con una perdedora como Hinata-

Hinata se levanto, ya no demostraria miedo ante ella, se atreveria a encararla - Sabe que Sakura san no le importa si me caso ó no, ese sera problema mio-

-Maldita, ami no me contradigas- le dijo Sakura mientras abofeteaba a Hinata, ella toco su mejilla

-No me vuelvas a tocar- y antes de que Sakura dijera algo Hinata habia regresado la cachetada, Sakua se sintio furiosa y por poco se le abalanza a Hinata, pero Ino la detuvo y la saco de la tienda

Hinata trato de calmar su respiracion y sobo su mejilla, Ino se le acerco y le sonrio Hinata le devolvio la sonrisa

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto Ino

-Bueno yo..- balbuceo Hinata mientras su vista se dirigia al vestido de la vitrina

-Tienes buen ojo, ese vestido seguro te quedaria hermoso-

-Yo no lo se- dijo Hinata

-No digas mas ven, a medirte el vestido- insitio Ino mientras jalaba a Hinata hacia los vestidores

Hinata miro el vestido que llevaba puesto, se sonrojo enormemente al ver el vestido que usaba, no solo era escotado se apegaba complemente a su cuerpo. La insistente voz de Ino la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-Vamos ¡Hinata san salga quiero verla!- timidamente Hinata saco su cabeza, Ino la jalo del brazo unos brillitos aparecieron en los ojos de Ino

-Y ¿Cómo me queda?-pregunto Hinata

-Le queda como anillo al dedo- aseguro la joven

Hinata vio su reflejo en un espejo, lucia de forma esplendorosa, su vista fue a dar hacia la vitrina y justamente iba pasando Sasuke. El paro en seco al ver a Hinata usar ese vestido entro de inmediato y la miro de reojo

-De, modo que lo que escuche era cierto- dijo el cortante

-Eto, ¿sobre que?- pregunto Hinata un tanto confundida

-Esto no es el lugar para hablar, vamos a otro lado ¿ok?-

-Esta bien- Hinata entro al vestuario y se cambio, le devolvió el vestido a Ino y se dirigio ala salida junto a Sasuke

Los dos caminaron en silencio, mientras se encaminaban a un salón de té. Sasuke miraba de reojo a Hinata, mientras ella escondia su mirada en su flequillo, el pidio una mesa apartada para que pudieran hablar en paz y sin interrupciones. Hinata pidio una taza de té al igual que Sasuke, el pedido no tardo en llegar. Comenzaron a beber en silencio, sorbo tras sorbo, solo el sonido incesante de las tazas de té

-Así que ¿ de veras te casaras?- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio

-Si- dijo ella- me casare con Sasori

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo amo- dijo ella sonrojada

-Hmp-

Siguieron en silencio ya no necesitaban hablar de nada mas, ya no necesitaba decirse nada

******

Sasori caminaba por las calles con una sonrisa triunfante por un momento, penso que era solo su imaginación, pero no todo estaba pasando de verdad. Llego ala casa de Itachi y toco la puerta, Itachi aparecio por el umbral de la puerta. Sasori entro a la casa y le pregunto a Itachi si Deidara se encontraba ahí, Itachi le respondio que si, ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala donde se encontraba Deidara

-Asi ¿a que has venido?- pregunto Itachi mientras bebia una lata de soda

-Voy a casarme- dijo Sasori mientras se levantaba de hombros

Iatchi escupio el refresco que tenia en su boca, Deidara se cayo del sofa de cara, ambos miraron a Sasori con un eje de duda,

-Acaso, acaso dijiste ¿casarte?- dijo Itachi

-Asi es planeo casarme con Hinata lo mas pronto posible-

-No lo puedo creer ¿Hablas en enserió?- pregunto Deisara mientras se ponia a lado de Itachi

- Si no dejare que ella se vaya de mi vida- aseguro el de forma fria

-¿Cuándo se lo preguntaste?- indago Itachi

-Hoy, hablamos- aseguro Sasori mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y un aura pervertida se asomaba sobre el

-Nee- llamo Deidara con una voz melosa y lujuriosa, mientras se guindaba de el hombro de su amigo - Y solo ¿hablaron?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo maldito ¡Hentai!-

-¿ Y el anillo?- interrumpio Itachi

-A ¿eso..?- balbuceo Sasori mientras un leve sonrojo se posicionaba en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza- No tengo el anillo-

-Y en serio ella acepto- dijo en burla Itachi

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Oh! Vamos como si no lo supieras- dijo Deidara poniéndose en la posición de todo un experto- La mismísima Hinata nos dijo una vez que el casarse era el sueño de toda mujer, y tu vienes y nos dices ¡Voy a casarme con Hinata!- dijo Deidara fingiendo la voz de Sasori- Y ni siquiera le diste un anillo perdoname amigo ¿Pero que rayos es lo que fumas?-

-Quieren decir que tengo ¿que proponérselo con un anillo?- dijo Sasori un tanto aturdido

-¡Si!- gritaron los dos en unisono

Sasori tomo su celular y llamo a Hinata y le dijo que se encontraran en la plaza en media hora.

*****

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos indices mientras un sonrojo surcaba su blancas mejillas, Sasori la miraba de reojo, aunque el no lo admitiera se sentia muy nervioso

-Bueno..- los dos hablaron al mi8smo tiempo

-Dilo tu primero- dijo Sasori

Hinata nego con las manos - tu primero-

-Hinata, bueno yo quieria ira ala joyería contigo- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible

Hinata asintio y los dos se dirigieron a una joyería. Hinata miraba cada pieza de joya; Sasori la observaba con una sonrisa arrogante, eso era lo que le justaba de Hinata ella no era una chica material le gustaban las cosas minimalistas

-Y ¿Bien, alguna te gusta?- pregunto Sasori

-Bueno yo no lo se- dijo ella tratando de esconder su mirada

Sasori sonrio de lado y tomo la barbilla de Hinata obligándola a verlo ala cara -Hinata vamos no me hagas sacártelo a besos… sabes ami me encantaría ser eso-

-¡Sasori!- dijo ella un tanto híper ventilada-

Sasori se volteo y siguio viendo las piezas, Hinata se acerco a una vitrina y llevo una mano a su pecho. El anillo que miraba era un tanto singular era de piedra simple, pero era detallado, tenia bordado un dragón y piedra que lo adornaba era una perla

-Señorita ¿muéstreme esa pieza?- Hinata volteo nerviosa y se encontro con Sasori-¿Te gusta cierto?-

-Eto si pero su precio- Hinata fue callada por los labios de Sasori

-No me importaria pagar con mi vida-

Sasori compro el anillo, pronto se lo daria pero antes tenia que peidr su mano al Ogro de Sherk de Neji Hyuga, pero antes de todo debia desaserce de una incomodidad

-Hinata adelántate debo hacer algo- dijo Sasori

Hinata asintio y se alejo con una sonrisa. Sasori respiro y se acerco a una pared y dijo

-¿piensas seguirnos todo el maldito dia?-

La persona que se escondia tras la pared salio ala luz

-Mi amor, tan persuasivo como siempre-

-Que buscas Sakura- dijo Sasori

-Entonces te casas con Hinatita la huerfanita-

-Esa no es tranca tuya-

-¿Por que te casas con esa?- dijo ella

-no debo responderte eso, pero es porque la amo quedo claro-

-Tu no la amas, crees que la amas pero no es asi tu me amas a mi- dijo ella de manera insinuante - Dime ya olvidaste las noches de pasión que vivimos juntos-

-No las e olvidado Sakura- dijo el

Las lagrimas brotaron por una mejillas sonrosadas, Hinata trato de escuchar mas

-Ya lo ves, algo que no tendras con Sakura o tendras conmigo solo no te cases con ella-

-no me dejastes terminar, Sakura jamás olvidar esas noches, pero no quiero eso; quiero pasar mi vida junto ala mujer que me devolvio la vida algo que tu nuncas lograstes ni con tus caricias, ni besos, ni siquiera las revolcadas, la vida me la devolvio Hinata y a ella es a quien le pertenece mi corazon- dijo el mientras se volteaba- Sakura un consejo deja de ponerte en ridiculo, y ten mas dignidad-

Diciendo esto se encamino hacia donde estaba Hinata, la miro y la regaño diciendole que no debia escuchar platicas ajenas, Hinata sonrio y seco sus lagrimas tomo el brazo de Sasori y comenzaron a caminar

Sakura mordio su labio inferior, y empuño las manos miro ala pareja con odio y sonrio de forma malevola

-No dejare que vuelvas a sonreir-

Continuara……………..

* * *

**Tanuki; Ooohhhh Sakura perra la odio jojo**

**Andrés: Tu escribes esto ya sabias que pasara**

**Tanuki: te recuerdo que tu me ayudaste **

**Andrés: y le agradecemos a ^^: **

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Tanuki: No te hagas el loco.. #¬¬**


	21. Pidiendo la mano de la Novia

**Capitulo 21**

**Una Cena de Terror….. Pidiendo la Mano de la Novia.**

-Qué crees que sea mas peligroso Itachi,¿ Un oso con una sierra o Neji Hyuga?- pregunto un sonriente Deidara

-Neji- contesto Itachi

-Y ¿Hannibal Leckter sin bozal o Neji Hyuga?-

-Neji-

-¡Ya basta los dos! Iran a la cena y ya - grito Sasori

-No queremos- dijeron los dos

-Chicos entiendan, ira tu maldito hermano, sin ofender- dijo Sasori con una voz fria

-No me ofendes- contesto Itachi

-Además y por si fuera poco tambien estara Gaara, Temari, la novia de Neji, y tambien…-

-¿Y tambien quien?- dijo Deidara

-El antiguo amor platonico de Hinata, un tal Naruto Namikaze-

-Ja! Vaya vaya tienes competencia- se burlo Itachi

-Cierra la puñetera boca- amenazo Sasori- Se lo estoy pidiendo a ustedes porque no tengo familia, y ustedes son lo mas cercano a unos hermanos.

Deidara e Itachi guardaron silencio ante tal revelación por parte de Sasori. La verdad es que estar con la dulce de Hinata lo estaba transformando de una forma asombrosa, porque en otro tiempo lo mas seguro es que Sasori los hubiera amenazado.

-¿Cuando es?- pregunto Itachi, Sasori volteo hacia el

-Mañana por la noche-

-Ahí estaremos- dijo Deidara

_**********_

-Corbata, listo, esmoquin, listo- Sasori registro su bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita- Y el anillo-

Por que se sentia asi de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando presento por primera vez sus piezas de arte se habia sentido de esa forma y no lo diria el no estaba _nervioso. _Ja! que buen chiste el _nervioso, _si en su vida habia ganado apodos tales como: " El demonio con cara de angel" no esperen ese no era un gran ejemplo. Pero ustedes lo entendian. El no podia estar _nervioso._

-¡Sasori deja de acicalarte y vamos ya!- grito una voz procedente de la puerta

-Aja-

Que era nervios. Nunca se lo habia preguntado y aunque sonara arrogante no se lo preguntaba por que nunca los habia sentido, y ahora que lo pensaba no se habia preguntado ¿Cómo diablos le pediria a Hinata que se casara con el?. Si ya se lo habia pedido pero vamos, eso no habia sido del todo correcto; pero entonces cual era la correcta, arrodillarse y pedir su mano como una caballero como lo hacian en las telenovelas ó quizas en una puesta de sol junto a las olas, unas líneas azules aparecieron bajo sus ojos, Nahh ni siquiera el podia ser tan romántico, porque para comenzar no lo era.

Al llegar a la puerta del infierno… quiero decir a la casa de Neji el aire se tenso por completo. La puerta se abrio lentamente causando un chirrido agudo y tenebroso, una brisa helada les recorrio la espalda haciendolos sudar.

-Neji Hyuga-

-Akasuna no Sasori-

-Neji Hyuga-

-Itachi Y Sasuke Uchiha-

- Neji Hyuga-

-Deidara-

Y asi se saludaron bueno eso era un saludo según ellos, se dirigieron miradas cargadas de odio claro Sasori controlandose

-Neji, ¿Quién es?- pregunto una timida y dulce voz

Los recien llegados se acercaron por el umbral de la puerta y vieron la imagen que removio un sentimiento que todo creyeron desaparecido. Por la puerta se observaba a la dulce y timida Hinata con un vestido que haria babear hasta a un niño. Bendita sea quien le aconsejo a la Hyuga que usara ese vestido de color blanco, que se acoplaba a su delicada figura , su cabello suelto con alguno rizos y el cabello peinado angelicalmente con una cinta del mismo color que el del vestido.

Como era que uno respiraba, aspiraban el aire y luego lo soltaban. Ahora ¿Por qué rayos se les habia olvidado como era?. Habia dos opciones o eran imbeciles o tener a Hinata enfrente y de esa manera era un choque para ellos….

Y Neji que no era tonto se dio cuenta de las furtivas miradas hacia su prima, invitandolos a pasar entre dientes y con una sonrisa malevola y con cierto eje de odio hacia cada uno de ellos.

Hinata en cambio que desbordaba dulzura e inocencia jamás se daria cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de lo hombres y con una sonrisa se hacerco a Sasori timidamente beso su mejilla.

Mas adentro y para ser exactos en la sala se escuchaban las risas y los gritos de algunas personas, los recien llegados se adentraron para saludar segun el catalogo del caballero. Y sorpresa sorpresa como caido del cielo, un joven de aproximadamente de 23 años, cabello rubio y de ojos profundamente azules caminaba directo hacia los recien llegados; a su lado un de cabellos rojizos de ojos remarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras y con el kanji del amor a un lado de su frente con una pose seria.

Hinata tomo la mano de Sasori y y se acerco a los otros dos

-Sasori, el es Naruto- dijo ella mientras señalaba al rubio

-Hina el es Sasori- menciono Naruto de forma escandalosa mientras estrechaba la mano de Sasori y miraba a Hinata

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ? Sintio eso en la garganta, esa sensación de cómo cuando te tragas un pedazo de carne y te cuesta pasarlo y cuando lo logras sientes ese ardor en la garganta.

Porque esa sensación venia al ver las miradas que Naruto le daba a Hinata. Miro a los lados tratando de encontrar apoyo.

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué? Sasuke tambien miraba a Hinata de esa forma y esperen un minuto tambien Gaara.

Era oficial no se iria de esa casa sin que Hinata aceptara ser su esposa, pero solo habia unos cuantos desperfectos.

La velada comenzo, todos reunidos en la sala de estar, mientras bebian vino y hablaban de trivialidades. Hasta que claro alguien toco un tema que hacia que el cabello de Sasori, se prendiera de fuego por la furia

-Nee, Naruto ¿alguna vez tuviste una cita con Hinata?-pregunto Tenten

-Claro que si, despues de todo yo le di su primer beso- respondio un sonriente Naruto

-Ohh! Eso es tan romantico- dijeron en unísono Tenten y Temari

¡Arpías y Brujas! Fue lo unico que se paso por la mente de Sasori, el sabia perfectamente que no le agradaba a Temari. Pero por favor ¿Por qué? Se empeñaban en arruinarle la maldita noche, el tal Naruto lo comenzaba a cabrear de tal manera que si pudiera lo mataria y le sacaria las tripas para convertirlo en una marioneta. Y como si se turnaran para hacerlo molestar

-Oye ¡Gaara! ¿Dónde as estado?- pregunto Temari

-Tsk. Temari eres mi hermana y no sabia donde estaba- dijo el con un notable sarcasmo- ya te lo habia dicho, estuve de viaje-

-Lo siento Gaarita es que no te escuche- dijo Temari

-Hinata te extrañe- menciono Gaara

-Gaara, yo tambien- aseguro ella, mientras un tick aparecia en el ojo de Sasori

Estaba apunto de romper la copa en sus manos, pero antes de que pasara la cena ya estaba servida. Sasori le rogo a Kami que las arpias se atoraran con lo que sirvieran al igual que al tal Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara. OH Sasori hay algo que debes aprender, nunca debe desearle el mal a nadie. La cena marchaba muy bien, ya que despues de haber sido saboteado constantemente por las chicas ya no sabia ni que hacer. Se sentia confundido, amaba a Hinata pero el no era ningun tonto. Estaba mas que seguro que a Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, tenia unos fuertes sentimientos hacia Hinata. Pero habai que clasificarlo antes, o era amistad o algo mas. Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y le susurro unas cuantas cosas a Hinata al oido.

Sasori se fijo en cada movimiento del muchacho, al susurrarle a Hinata Sasuke rozaba sus labios con la oreja de Hinata, al alejarse los rozaba con su cuello. Porque, movio su cabeza y ahora observo a Gaara y a Hinata interactuar, vio como Gaara le pqdia que le pasara algo y "accidentalmente" rozaron sus manos, esto era el colmo de los colmos no tenian respeto acaso. Ese Sasuke era un embustero, si bien lo habia sabido cuando el actuo tan tranquilamente cuando hablo con Hinata y Gaara era otro.

Pero el tal Naruto ya lo tenia sacando fuego de la boca. Y como no si acada momento el mendigo jodido rozaba a Hinata con lo que fuera, la tomaba de los hombros tomaba sus manos.

Sintio cierto vacio que se llenaba de ira, miro a Hinata a los ojos, ella se sonrojo al igual que el solo que mas leve, bajaron las miradas avergonzadas.

-Oye, ¿y para que a sido esta cena?- pregunto Naruto

Tdos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sasori y Hinata. Pero antes de que respondieran Naruto tomo un mecho del cabello de Hinata mientras le decia lo bella que estaba.

El sonido de vidrio roto resono por toda la habitacion muchos miraron con confucion a Sasori, Hinata se levanto asustada al ver la mano de Sasori sangrar, pero se vio detenida por la mano de Neji. Sasori se levanto muy molesto mientras era seguido por sus amigos.

Neji le susurro a Hinata que esperara unos momentos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Sasori remojaba la cortada que estaba en su mano

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Sasori molesto

Deidara e Itachi se miraron confundidos ya que no entendian de que rayos hablaba Sasori

-¿Nee, Sasori de que hablas?- pregunto Deidara

-¡Que no lo vieron las miradas el cotitello que tenia! Los tres malditos de la mesa le coquetean a costillas mias-

-Pero no hacian nada malo- declaro Itachi

-Que no lo has visto por favor-

-Sasori- llamo Itachi para luego abofetear a Sasori en pleno rostro- deja de estar celoso, y deja de fijarte solo en las reacciones de los hombres fíjate en las reacciones de Hinata , viste tan siquiera que cuando mi estupido hermano menor se le acerco no hizo nada ni siquiera se sonrojo lo mismo con Gaara y Naruto, pero en cuanto ustedes dos se vieron a la cara ella se sonrojo como farol-

-Celoso- repitio Sasori con una mano en su mejilla

-Si eres un celoso y un Baka- menciono Deidara

-Sasori ¿¡estas bien!?- una alarmada Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos entraba a la cocina

-Hinata yo..- antes de que hablara sintio el frágil cuerpo de Hinata sobre el suyo, aspiro el aroma a lavanda que desprendia la joven

-Me preocupe, lo siento mucho- dijo ella mientras Itachi y Deidara salian de la cocina

-No te disculpes- fue lo unico dijo

Se vieron a los ojos de forma romantica, y se besaron de forma apasionada dejandose llevar por el calor del momento. Sasori tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo a la sala, miro a los presentes y se arrodillo frente a una atonita Hinata, respiro profundo y registro su bolsillo sacando una cajita de color blanco tomo la mano de Hinata y dijo

-Hinata, eres torpe, distraida, timida y te disculpas por todo- dijo el mientras Neji le mostraba su dedo grosero- Pero por mas que quiero olvidarte no puedo, por eso casate conmigo-

Un aire frio y recorrio la espalda de los presentes, ni siquiera se lo habia pedido se lo habia ordenado

-Si, yo quiero ser tuya- contesto Hinata sonrojada, Sasori la levanto en sus brazos y la beso dulcemente.

Sasori miro a Neji y se acerco a el, Neji lo miraba con la tipica mirada Hyuga

-Mira, Hyuga no me interesa si quieres o no quieres que me case con ella- dijo el de forma fria- pero a Hinata le gustaria que lo aceptaras como un adulto- Neji sonrio- pero si no lo aceptas me llevare a Hinata muy lejos y la hare mia todas las noches-

La sonrisa de Neji se esfumo, estaba apunto de golpear a Sasori cuando escucho como los dos amigos de Sasori gritaba y vitoreaban que Sasori se casaria con una mujer tan bella.

-Quisiera que esta felicidad durara para siempre- dijo Hinata

-Durara para siempre, porque nos amamos- dijo Sasori

Dando por terminada la noche que comenzaria como la de todo a una vida.

En la vida no solo se cierran puertas tambien se abren, y cuando logras abrir una trata de tenerla abierta por que la vida te trae tantas sorpresas que son para disfrutarlas, llorarlas o solo vivirlas por eso vive el dia de hoy como si fuera el ultimo

Continuara………..

* * *

**Estos dias no a llovido lo cual me causa que me de mucho sueño, el sol me quema los ojitos y estoy tirada en medio de el piso de mi cuarto tratando de enfriarme con un abanico *suspiro* nee ya traje la conti, y pues contarles que al fin logre recuperar mis dibujos despues de tanta pelea recupere la mitad de mis dibujos y si escucharon bien la MITAD de mis dibujos, la otra parte debe estar por ahí rio abajo buu que lastima eran buenos dibujos, Gracias a Andrés y a mis fieles lectoras y lectores que me dieron su apoyo lo malo de todo esto es que este fic ya llega su impactante final y eso me pone tristeel calor me hace hacer disparates, en el proximo cap aparecera Sakura asi qeu esperen cualquier sorpresa xp**

**Agradecimientos **

**Deidi Jeevas  
**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**AkasuLoveCristina**


	22. Fuerza de Mujer

**Capitulo 22**

**Fuerza de Mujer.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Guardo la ultima camiseta que llevaria, reviso por ultima vez para ver si llevaba todo. Su palida mano se dirigio a un estante donde guardaba las fotografías de la secundaria.

Y vio a la chica de cabello de un extraño rosa, unos ojos grandes de un llamativo color limón partido**(*)**. Sus mano temblo al igual que su labio, sus ojos se humedecieron con solo recordar la platica que tuvo con Sakura.

"_Hinata_ _pausadamente, hacia su restaurante cuando cierto pelo rosa, la detuvo sosteniendola firmemente de su hombro. Ambas mujeres se vieron a lo ojos de forma agresiva _

_-Quiero hablar contigo- fue lo unico que le dijo para luego llevársela arrastras a una caféteria._

_Hinata se sintio incomoda, y como no estarlo, ni la una ni la otro se soportaban, ambas pidieron una taza de café. Hinata rasco su mejilla y miro de reojo a Sakura, se sorprendio un poco al ver rastros de lagrimas por el rostro de la joven._

_-De ¿Qué quería hablar Sakura- san?- pregunto timidamente Hinata_

_-A si eso, te lo dire facil y concreto- dijo Sakura, Hinata parpadeo una cuántas veces- No te casaras con Sasori-_

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero porque ?! - dijo ella alarmada_

_-Hinata..- la voz de Sakura temblo- No te casas con el, creo que amo a Saori-_

_-Pero yo y el..- Hinata se sentia realmente confundida_

_-Sacrifica tu felicidad- _

_-Saacrificar mi felicidad…..;no lo hare , lo lamento..- Hinata se levanto de la silla dispuesta a irse, pero la fuerte mano de Sakura la detuvo _

_-Por favor que no entiendes, el es mio.- suplica Sakura entre sollozos Hinata mordio su labio- No seas egoista ¿Por qué me lo quieres quitar? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué?-_

_-Lo pensare- fue lo unico que dijo Hinata para luego salir de aquel sofocante lugar."_

¿Por qué ella le habia contestado eso? Seguro que si hubiera sido otra persona, le hubieran contestado con un rotundo No; y la hubieran mandado a pelar rabanos a otro lado. Pero no ella le habia contestado que lo pensaria. Pero que estupida era. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche

-Hay no Sasori se va a enojar- diciendo esto salio a toda prisa a la salida de su hogar

*************

Sasori miro su reloj, por enésima vez, - Sabia que debiamos ir a buscarla- se dijo mentalmente el muchacho - Ahora tendre que castigarla- se repitio mientras un sinfín de imágenes un tanto acaloradas pasaban por su pervertida imaginación.

-A que horas aparecerá Hinata- menciono un sofocado Deidara

-Quien sabe, pero sera mejor que se apure es un viaje muy largo- dijo Itachi quien se abanicaba con una hoja de papel

-Deja de quejarte Deidara, por si no lo recuerdas tu le ofreciste a Hinata mostrarle a los chicos de nuestra antigua pandilla- menciono un irritado Sasori

-Pero es que te casas en tres semanas, Hinata debe conocer a todos tus amistades- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-Siento la tardanza- se disculpo Hinata que recien acaba de aparecer

-Hinata ¡llegas tarde!- grito Deidara

-Lo siento-

El mentado viaje comenzo entre quejas de quien manejaria, quien se sentiria con quien. Al final decidieron que Itachi manejaria, Sasori seria el copiloto y en los asientos de atrás irian Deidara y Hinata. Las platicas no se hicieron esperar-

-Oye Hinata ¿Qué piensas de que Sasori haya estado en una pandilla?- pregunto Deidara

-En realidad se me hace muy interesante- dijo ella mientras con su puño golpeaba la palma de su mano; todos la miraron de manera extraña- Es que Neji, tambien estuvo en un pandilla cuando era un adolescente-

-Quien lo diria el serio de Neji en una pandilla- comento Itachi

-Hai, el era un tanto rebelde- menciono Hinata con un dedo en su barbilla

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Deidara

-Las cosas se complicaron, Neji queria comenzar a ir por el buen camino. Entonces decidio que lo mejor seria salir de la pandilla… aunque despues de renunciar los otros integrantes lo golpearon. Neji tuvo que permanecer unas semanas en el hospital-

-Vaya que duro esta eso- dijo Itachi

-Y ¿ ustedes acaso se salieron de su pandilla?- pregunto Hinata

-De hecho no era una pandilla, era mas bien un tipo de organización que se dedicaba a no entrar a clase despues de todo éramos solo unos mocosos cuando la iniciamos- explico Sasori

-¿Cuantos años tenian?- solicito Hinata

-Doce años- aclaro Deidara

-Oigan hagamos una parada- intervino Itachi

Hinata se dirigio al baño, Sasori y Deidara fueron a buscar comida y algo de beber.

El teléfono celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar y el rápidamente contesto

-Alo- dijo el

-Ehh Hola Comadreja ¿Cómo estas?- interrogo la voz

-Maldito Hidan ¿Ya estan todos haya?- pregunto

-Si hace un rato que llegaron y ¿Ustedes?- Pregunto Hidan

-Estamos apunto de llegar-

-Oye ¿y como esta?- pregunto Hidan de forma lasciva

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu sabes, la chica que se casara con Sasori. Debe ser muy bella para haber conquistado a alguien tan perfeccionista como lo es Sasori-

-Pues de hecho Hinata es muy bella- aseguro Itachi

-Con que se llama Hinata, je tiene un nombre seductor-

-Te aconsejo que calmes tu pene, hemos comprobado que Sasori es muy celoso-

-Si como digas, bueno hasta luego

-Hmp-

***************

Hinata comenzaba a bajarse del automovil, mientras Sasori la ayudaba con su maleta dirigio su mirada hacia todo los presentes y sonrio de manera dulce

-Hinata- llamo Sasori - ven te presentare a mis amigos - Hinata se acerco rapidamente y vio a un joven de alta estatura y una piel un tanto azulina pero que lo que le destacaba era su puntiaguda sonrisa

-Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga- dijo ella con timidez el hombre de azulina piel, paso rapidamente su brazo por el fino cuello de Hinata y con su mano libre le revolvio furtivamente el cabello

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kisame Hoshigaki- todos miraron con asombro a Kisame, el se dio cuenta de las miradas y aclaro- Es que parece un conejo-

Ante tales palabras Hinata se sonrojo y jugo con sus dedos con insistencia,

-Hola, guapa me llamo Hidan, y este imbecil con la cara tapada se llama Kakuzu- dijo otro de cabello blanco que tambien señalaba a otro muchacho

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Hinata- dijo ella, Hidan levanto los hombros y se alejo, mientras otro joven de pelo verde la saludaba

-Hola, es un gusto me llamo Zetsu- dijo el hombre, Hinata asintio y tambien se presento

-Hola me llamo Tobi- dijo otro que se encontraba sentado en la rama de un arbol y que llevava consigo una extraña mascara

-Hola- saludo Hinata mientras le sonreia al enmascarado, la puerta de la casa se abrio. Dos siluetas se vieron salir. Hinata paso saliva de momento se sintio muy incomoda

Sasori noto el comportamiento de Hinata y le dijo que se calmara, ella asintio mientras las dos personas se acercaban

-Hola me Nagato, pero aquí me conocen con el nombre de Pein- dijo aquel hombre de cabello naranja y con numerosos pircieng en sus rostro,- Ella es Konan mi novia- recalco Pein mientras mostraba ala joven que sostenia su brazo

-Mucho gusto a los dos me llamo..- dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia pero se vio interrumpida por una voz

-Hina- Hime, juguemos algo- grito Tobi quien recien habia saltado de la rama del arbol

Hinata lo miro de forma dulce y le sonrio -Hai, juguemos Tobi-

Hinata dirigio una rapida mirada al tipo que se hacia llamara Pein, por alguna razon penso que aquel hombre, habia sido el lider de la organización a la que habia permanecido Sasori.

Hinata y Tobi corrian por el patio mientras gritaba, "Las traes, no tu las traes". poco a poco al juego se unio Deidara, luego se unio Hidan para tener la excusa perfecta para tocar a Hinata; luego de que se uniera Hidan, Sasori se vio en la obligación de unirse para que el maldito pervertido de Hidan no se propasara con su prometida, al juego se unieron tambien Kakuzu, al igual que Zetsu y Kisame queine gritaba como loco mientras se reia "Ven conejito"; Itachi suspiro con pesadez y se unio tambien a jugar ya que Hinata se lo pedia.

Konan miro a Pein, de manera profunda y luego volteo a ver a Hinata que no paraba de reir como una niña pequeña. La mirada de Pein demostro un sentimiento que ni siquiera Konan penso volver a ver, aquellos ojos grises irradiaban alegria pero sobre todo paz. Konan sonrio de manera discreta mientras apoyaba de manera maternal la cabeza en el hombro de Pein

-Esa chica..- murmuro Konan

-Si, uno se siente bien con solo verla reir de esa manera- afirmo Pein

-Lastima que esa sea una sonrisa incompleta- dijo Konan mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo se, es una pena esa joven es maravillosa-

Mientras correteaban como unos crios por todo el jardin, Sasori se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba como distante con el; fruncio el ceño mientras se disponia a encarar a Hinata, sintio una fria mano sobre su hombro

-Itachi sueltame- ordeno el de forma fria

-Calmate, no es para alarmarte pero Hinata esta algo rara- dijo

-Te dije que me sueltes-repitio el dispuesto a golpear a Itachi

Pero antes de que eso pasara el estomago de todos los presentes gruño como si estuvieran matando a un oso, la mayoria se sonrojo. Hinata solto una risita y se levanto y sacudio sus ropas

-Eto, si no les molesta yo cocinare- dijo ella mientras pegaba sus manos creando un sonido similar al se una palmada

-Eso seria exelente- dijo Hidan- pero como todos recien llegamos no hemos ido por comida a la aldea

-No importa, me encantaria ir a la aldea- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Hinata ire contigo- dijo Sasori

-Esta bien- diciendo esto Hinata se alejo para buscar un sombrero para cubrirse del sol

************

Sasori observaba a Hinata quien caminaba con la cabeza baja. Sabia que algo anba mal pero no sabia que era exactamente, a paso lento y pausado se posiciono alado de Hinata

**-**Me diras que te pasa- pregunto Sasori, Hinata respingo ante las palabras del muchacho

-N--no se de que ha--bla-s - dijo ella mientras maldecia mentalmente su tartamudeo

-O no me lo quieres decir porque no me tienes confianza- dijo el con finjida indignación

Hinata nego eufóricamente con las manos mientras un sonrojo acausa de la vergüenza se posicionaba en sus mejillas -No es eso, es que tengo miedo-

-Miedo- Sasori alzo las cejas- ¿Miedo a que?-

-No quiero que nadie sufra- dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus opalinos ojos

Sasori tomo de los hombros a Hinata y la hizo detenerse, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Hinata se encontraban escondidos en su flequillo, lo unico que se observaba eran las lagrimas cristalinas que caian por sus sonrojadas mejillas y unirse en la barbilla.

-Ella dijo que cree, que te ama- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas salian con mas fuerza

-No llores- dijo el mientras con sus asperas manos limpiaba las mejillas de Hinata- no quiero verte llorar, ¿por eso estabas tan rara?-

-…- ella no contesto, Sasori tomo la barbilla de Hinata. De forma juguetona tomo la nariz de la chica y se la apreto

-Ayyy!- dijo ella mientras se tomaba la nariz con las manos

-La tienes roja- dijo el, Hinata lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro

-Eso pasa cuando lloras- aclaro la chica

-Ohh, es que no lloro con frecuencia- dijo el mientra se volteba

-Lo siento- Sasori se volteo a verla, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y mantenia la vista baja, el se acerco con sigilo lo que hizo Hinata lo sorprendio

-Perdoname- suplico ella mientras abrazaba a Sasori con necesidad mientras la camisa del muchacho se llenaba de lagrimas- Perdoname yo, no queria que te sintieras asi, lo lamento, yo me equivoque pense que hacia lo correcto y por poco me rindo, perdoname por solo haberlo pensado-

Sasori tomo a Hinata de la cintura y de forma agil la posiciono en su espalda para llevarla a caballito, Hinata se sonrojo enormemente y rio de forma nerviosa

-Hinata , cuando la vida te presenta razones para llorar, demuéstrale a la vida razones para reir- Hinata sonrio ante las palabras del joven y se recargo en la espalda de **SU prometido**

**-**yo ya encontre mi razon para reir- dijo ella

-Yo tambien la encontre… a tu lado- dijo el mientras se encaminaban hacia una tienda

************

Llevaban rato, acostados sobre la suave hierva observando la luna. Hace un rato que habia comidos todos y la mayoria se habia ido a descansar, Hinata miro a Sasori de reojo. Los dos sabian que quizas la decision que tomaban era un tanto apresurada pero de cierta manera en sus mente era la correcta quizas no era solo un simple capricho. Tener miedo era lo unico que podian decir que sentian a la vez.

Sasori jalo a Hinata y la coloco sobre su pecho, ambos se trasmitian su calidez corporal. Hinata escuchaba el corazon de Sasori, y cada vez que ella se acurrucaba mas el corazon de el se aceleraba el sonido de los latidos era magico; no era molesto de hecho era como música tranquilizante, y no solo eso era acompañada por el sonido de las cigarras el sonido tambien de los grillos y que la cabaña que quedaba en medio del bosque si le daban un toque enternecedor las luciernagas que retozaban a su alrededor los hacia ver como toda una pareja de prometidos.

La dulce y bella imagen no paso desaperciba para unos cuantos pares de ojos que miraba aquello con gran esperanza. Esperanza que no perderian ya que esa pequeña joven de cabellos largos y ojos tristes pero con una sonrisa que antes estaba incompleta y que ahora se encontraba completa se la habian devuelto.

-Es sorprendente que ese se case, ¿cierto Madara?- dijo Pein de forma plana

-Muy sorprendente, quien diria que una chica con apariencia inocente, podria hacer feliz a Sasori- dijo Madara quien se encontraba escondido en las sombras

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué as decidido usar la mascara eh, "Tobi"-

-Ja! Queria saber si esa chica era sincera- dijo el hombre mientras salía de las penumbras- Ademas llevaba tiempo que no usaba esta mascara, creo que desde que era el lider-

-Hinata Hyuga- musito Pein mientras se iba

-Todo un diamante en bruto-

**************

Sabia perfectamente que debia enfrentarla cuando el viaje terminara, y el momento habia llegado. Reviso su bolso y miro el pequeño sobre con un liston rojo, lo guardo nuevamente y se encamino al lugar donde se encontraria con Sakura.

Con facilidad encontro a la chica, despues de todo no habia muchas personas con el cabello rosa. Se acerco ala mesa y tomo asiento

-Ohayo, Sakura san- saludo Hinata con una timida sonrisa

-Hola- dijo a secas Sakura- Ya tomaste una decisión-

-Hai, Sakura san no lo hare yo amo a Sasori y no sacrificare ni mi felicidad y menos la de el-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños cerrados y un sinfín de lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro

-Sakura san…-murmuro Hinata- Usted me dice que cree que ama a Sasori, pero solo me demuestra lo contrario-

-No se a que te refieres Hyuga- afirmo Sakura- Pero lo que si se es que yo soy mas importante en la vida de el-

-No Sakura san, no confunda la nesecidad con el amor, usted dice que cree que lo ama pero con sus actos lo unico que demuestra es inmadurez por su parte- dijo Hinata mientras Sakuara la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos- Y esa actitud puede ser muy… molesta-

Sakura lloro con mas fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de una sorprendida Hinata, con sorpresa y entendimiento Hinata acaricio la cabeza de Sakura

-Cuando amas algo dejalo libre, si regresa a ti es tuyo; pero si no nunca lo fue- musito Hinata

-No puedo- menciono Sakura entre sollozos

-Ten- Hinata le extendia el pequeño sobre

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Sakura mientras trataba de parar de sollozar

-Es una invitacion- aclaro Hinata

-No se para que me invitas Hinata…-

-Por que aunque usted no lo crea, para Sasori es muy importante que usted este ahí, la razon es porque usted fue la primera persona que el vio como alguien importante, y estoy muy pero muy segura que dentro de su corazon el guarda cierto cariño y aprecio, al igual que usted,; por eso es que usted no me puede asegurar que lo ama porque esta confundida, y de cierto modo le cuesta aceptar que solo le tiene cariño- dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse

-Hinata yo….- dijo ella pero se vio interrumpida

-No me diga nada Sakura san, solo pienselo y aclare sus sentimientos por muy dolorosos que sean- dijo Hinata mientras se volteaba y le sonreia de manera dulce - Yo creo que usted puede ser feliz si comienza aceptar sus errores-

-Gracias- murmuro Sakura, cosa que escucho Hinata.

Porque despues de esa tarde las gotas de lluvia pueden llegar a limpiar tu alma, y que los ultimos rayos de sol pueden darte esperanzas, y que el silbido del viento aclaran la vida. Ya que no hay nada mas importante que la fuerza de una mujer que da batalla por su felicidad.

Hinata sonrio mientras salía del local, sintio las primeras gotas de lluvia, un tanto raro ya que estaban en pleno verano. Pero se sintio bien y tranquila apreto su bolso y corrio por las atestadas calles hasta perderse entre la aglomerada población, no sin antes agradecer a Kami la oportunidad de volver a sonreir con esperanzas para una nueva vida junto a Sasori.

Continuara……………………………..

* * *

**Oneada, este cap es largo son siete paginas escritas, bueno tengo un aviso que dar bueno yo ya se lo habia contado a Layill pero bueno, vera este viernes me vana a operar tranquilos que no es nada de vida o muerte solo me van a sacar el higado para donarselo ami hermana…. XD es broma me van a sacar unas muelas que todavía no an salido asi que bueno ¡Jo! Aun no se como sera todo pero ya me hice pruebas de sangre y todo despues de todo van a usar morfina para anestesiarme uyyyyy! y tranquilas que yo trabajare en la conti **

**(*): bueno me parece interesante la forma en que mi maestro de sociologia le dice a los ojos verdes asi es les dice limon partido **

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Deidi Jeevas**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**AkasuLoveCristina**


	23. Juntemos Nuestras vidas

**Capitulo 23**

**Juntemos Nuestras Vidas por Siempre…….**

Dos semanas pasaron de los mas rapido a solo horas del momento mas feliz de su vida sentia sus piernas de gelatina su corazon desbocado, sudaba a cantaros. Jugaba con sus dedos , era la tercera vez que trataba de peinarse pero las manos le temblaban de sobremanera, unos golpeteos en la puerta la sacaron de sus problemas

-Adelante- dijo Hinata

-Hinata- Hime- la voz de Neji se escucho- Luces radiante-

-Gracias- Por cuarta vez Hinata recogio su cabello pero se le escaparon de las manos iba a intertarlo nuevamente pero solo sintio las manos de Neji

-Recuerdas cuando eramos niños… - la voz de Neji se oía tan cariñosa- Tu tenias el cabello corto yo siempre tuve el cabello largo, tu me lo peinabas y acariciabas, ahora entiendo lo que es el dilema del cabello largo, Hinata ¿Por qué no tuviste tu despedida de soltera?-

-Sasori y yo decidimos que no la tendriamos- dijo ella mientras sonreia- Las chicas me dijeron que me tenian una sorpresa-

-Ya veo- La voz de Neji se escucho seria a paso lento se sento frente a Hinata- Sabes no existe un hombre en este mundo que yo encuentre perfecto para ti….. Pero Sasori esta bastante cerca-

-Gracias- Hinata abrazo a su primo mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimas- Yo.. yo no se que decir realmente es importante para mi, que tu lo aceptes…

-Ya no eres una niña- La mano protectora de Neji acaricio las mejillas de Hinata- Eres ya toda una mujer hecha y derecha

-Te quiero mucho…. Hermano-

- Y yo ati hermanita-

Hinata se levanto y seco sus lagrimas y vio el rostro de Neji, el seria frio y duro pero esa mirada dulce jamás la habia visto se puso el velo y apreto los listones del vestido blanco. Salio del cuarto para dirigirse a la limosina que la llevaria ala iglesia. Abrio la puerta del auto para meterse pero….

-¿Tú pero que haces?- Hinata no cabia en lo que miraban sus ojos

-Hinata, hija mia- la aspera voz de Hyashi Hyuga se escucho, Hinata volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a Neji parado en la puerta, vio como le sonreia de manera calida

-Padre- la suave voz de Hinata se escucho - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Un pajarito, me conto que te casarias-

-¿Neji?- Hyashi nego con suavidad

-No yo soy tu sorpresa- acto seguido Hyashi se arrodillo frente a Hinata tomo sus manos y las apreto con fuerza - Perdoname Hinata, te lo suplico perdoname- el suave aroma de las violetas llego a la nariz de Hyahsi y sentir como los bracitos de Hinata lo abrazaban lo hizo recordar que estaba vivo

´-Padre yo…- Hinata no pudo resistir mas y hecho a llorar- …. No quiero llorar soy una vergue….-

-No Hinata tu no eres tal cosa- Hyashi ablando el ceño- Tu eres lo mas valioso que e tenido al igual que Hanabi -

-Padre-

-Ya no eres la niña que miraba correr en el jardin a los brazos de Hirohi (La madre de Hinata) ya no eres la niña que le tenia miedo a los rayos que corria a esconderse debajo de la cama- Hyashi levanto el rostro de su hija y la miro mientras le sonreia - Tu eres Hinata mi hija mayor- con su mano saco una peineta y se la coloca a Hinata - Hirohi siempre quizo verte usando esto, su sueño era verte feliz y estoy segura que ella te esta mirando en este momento-

-Te quiero mucho padre-

-Yo siempre te e querido-

Las lagrimas que de los ojos salen no solo pueden ser de tristeza, existen las lagrimas de alegria y orgullo. Pero las lagrimas de Hyashi Hyuga nunca entenderían de que eran, no porque no quiseran saberlo, si no porque esas lagimas teniasn un magico significado.

El auto se estaciono y Hyashi le ofrecio su brazo a su hija, las enormes puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, para darle paso a una bellísima novia, acompañada por su padre, Hinata miro como Temari le sonreia caminar por ese largo pasillo la hizo sentir realmente feliz su mirada se dirigio hacia atrás cuando

-Hinata, nunca mires hacia atrás- la autoritaria voz de su padre - solo mira hacia adelante

-Ley Hyuga- la voz de Hinata se apago

-No - Hyashi sonrio - Consejo de tu padre-

Siguieron caminando por ese pasillo a la vista de todos los invitados y tambien ante los ojos de unos limones partidos. Su vida la veia pasar frente a sus ojos para luego mirar como al final se encontraba Sasori haciendo lucir el bello esmoquin de terciopelo negro, la corbata de moño de color rojo y esa bella sonrisa que hicieran que Hinata se sonrojara. Hyashi observo de reojo a Sasori, a primera vista solo era un niño pero luego de ver como el observaba a Hinata le recordo la manera en la que el miraba a Hirohi.

-Cuidala bien Sasori- se escucho de Hyashi

-Todos los dias de mi vida- aseguro Sasori mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la besaba - te ves preciosa-

-Gracias, tu de hecho te ves muy bien-

La ceremonia comenzo, y despues de un maravilloso sermon el cura observo a la pareja y sonrio

-Akasuna no Sasori acepta a Hinata Hyuga para amarla respetarla hasta sus ultimos dias de su vida-

-Acepto-

-Hinata Hyuga acepata usted a Akasuna no Sasori para amarlo y repetarlo hasta sus ultimos dias de su vida-

-Acepto-

Porque esas palabras calmaron el mar de nerviosismos y las preguntas se fueron. Nada , se podia comparar con lo que sentian el uno con el otro, los sentimientos nunca eran sincronizados y tampoco eran parecidos pero ambos se amaban y quizas eso era compartido.

-Puede besar ala novia-

Un beso no solo era pegar tus labios en un beso das algo mas , no solo calidez sino algo mas. Porque aunque probaras los labios de tu amada todos los dias, ningun beso seria igual que el que recibiste el dia anterior todos eran diferentes quizas ese beso era el seño de un pacto de amor

Porque depues de todo ello lo necesitaban se necesitaban para cada uno

-Te amo Hinata-

-Te amo Sasori-

Y el decir te amo no solo eran dos palabras era solo el inicio de una vida juntos, listos para surcar el mundo viniera como porque si sus manos estaban juntas al ugual que sus sentimientos no nesecitaban de nada mas porque realmente ellos dos querian y eso era lo unico que valia de verdad

**………………****.. Porque Tu y Yo Nos Amamos**

**FIN……**

* * *

**Y si este es el final no se si es el mejhor final quizas no era lo que esperaban pero a mi me encantado escribir esta historia porque me a hecho llorar y reirme y espero les guste este capitulo es dedicado a todos ustede por ser tan maravills ****espero en serio que les guste a cada uno de ustedes bay bay**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Deidi Jeevas**

**Hinata Shiki no Akasuna.**

**Layill.**

**Bella Uchija.**

**Mitzu Kivampirx.**

**Akasuna no Mikumi.**

**Mazii-chan**

**Dika no Sora**

**Karla**

**Lilylupin17.**

**Wuevita :p**

**Clan Hyuga Uchiha**

**Bellamita-Uchiha**

**AkasuLoveCristina**


End file.
